The Butterfly & The Hawk
by PearlyFox
Summary: She was my butterfly, twirling in the night, where she didn't belong. I was under her spell, I craved to see her. I ached to meet her. E&B OOC AH
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't NOT write this. It had been swimming in my head for far too long now!  
It's a drabble, and I don't know when I'll post, but I just needed this to get started!

It's also unbeta'd... So if you feel like you're up for that task, hit me up ;)

This will be EPOV entirely.

Enjoy!

xo

_Twilight isn't mine. Plot bunnies are._

* * *

I watched her. Like a hawk.  
Tonight might be my night, the night I had been waiting for.  
She exits the club, alone. Her friend, the blonde left about twenty minutes ago.  
I guess she got off early, or maybe she needed more time.

Her bag is slung over one shoulder, the zipper not done up all the way.  
She looked over her shoulder, waving and smiling at someone who was still inside.  
Her endlessly long legs carried her over to the bus stop.

I knew she was waiting for the first bus. The one from 5.15 a.m.  
My breaths exited the car in clouds, heating the outside air.

She must be freezing.

Thirty seconds passed. She was perched on the bench at the bus stop, hands between her thighs, searching for warmth.  
I could warm them for her, I was sure of that.  
I eyed the digital clock on my dashboard. I had five more minutes.  
Then she'd be gone.  
I'd have to wait another twenty-four hours.

My patience was running out, as was my self-control.  
I watched her.  
Brown hair, swaying in the cold wind, specks of glitter capturing my attention.  
She hadn't showered yet.

Her usual routine.

I bet she just wanted to get home, take off the layers of clothing she'd just put on. She'd probably enjoy a nice, hot shower.

How would she smell after a shower?  
What was her own, signature smell?  
It had to be different from the scent she wore around the club. That one was heavy, dark and seductive.

I took one last drag of my cigarette before I tossed it out the window and rolled it back up. The heat was blasting inside, casting waves of heat upon my face and steering wheel.

I had three more minutes. Now was the time.  
My fingers fumbled, turning on the headlights.  
Her head snapped up, noticing the car in the empty parking lot.

She tensed up and looked to her left, anticipating the arrival of the bus.  
That bus was more dangerous than I was, I'd seen them stare at her.

People sharing that first bus with her were drunks or factory workers on their way to the early shift.  
She didn't belong.  
My butterfly didn't belong on that bus, with the harsh fluorescent lighting.

My foot pressed down on the gas pedal, setting the car in motion.  
Her way.

I drove up to the bench, she looked startled. Like a deer in the headlights.  
As I rolled the window down, the feeling of cold air coming through via the passenger's seat shot shivers down my spine.

"Good evening," I purred at her. "Need a lift?"

* * *

Big love xo


	2. Chapter 2

Second one for today!

Thanks for the reviews so far *kiss*

_Twilight is not mine. _

_Again, not beta'd. If you're bothered, hit me up and we'll work together ;)_

* * *

Her nose was red from the cold, her full mouth slightly open, her breathing mingled in the air in clouds.  
I couldn't tear my eyes away, yet I tried.

"Where are you headed?" Her voice invaded the warm interior of my car as she tilted her head down and to the side, trying to peek in.

"Anywhere you need to be." My girl wasn't careful. Surely she wouldn't set foot in just anyone's car, right?

Her laughter amused me, along with the shaking of her head, the way she swung her long, slender legs off the bench and walked over to the passenger's side window, leaning on her forearms as she squat down.

"I know you," her big, brown eyes narrowed and she frowned.  
She was trying to remember me.  
She would remember me, she simply had to.  
I made her night pretty unforgettable. I smiled, feeling a little smug.

The way she leaned halfway into the car, I could appreciate her beauty even better. Her face was free of the makeup she wore on stage, her skin glowing in the weak street light whilst the glitter in her hair was ever present. She didn't need the glitz though, nor did she need the bottles and powders, but I understood.  
They made her someone else, gave her a different identity.

I tore away my eyes from her angelic face, glancing at the clock again.

One more minute.

"I don't need a ride, thanks though. My bus will be here any minute now," she stated and shot me a little smile. She stood back up and turned around to resume her position on the metal bench.

The Butterfly was wearing jeans.  
Skin-tight blue jeans.  
My window suddenly was the perfect height.  
She looked so good.

A deep sigh escaped my lips, relief and I closed my eyes for a second.  
It seems like she wouldn't just hitch a ride with anyone.

But she said she _knew_ me.  
Did I leave a sour taste in her mouth? A bad impression?

"Good. Be safe." I called out to her and sped away, keeping my eyes on her in the rearview mirror until a pair of strong headlights nearly blinded me.  
The bus. _Her_ bus.

It was over, I had to wait again.

Tonight had been an experiment, I'd never talked to her outside before.  
This was a first.  
She did talk to me.

I needed to be patient again.

Speeding home, the drive took less time than usual since there was no traffic at this hour.  
I didn't see any of the lights on in my building, not even on my floor.

My grin was back.

The night was my oyster.  
Sapphire was its pearl.

* * *

Still with me?

xo


	3. Chapter 3

Third and last for today!

Thanks for the reviews and alerts so far! Now, a few of you E might kidnap B. That is not the case ;)

* * *

The car was parked safely in the underground garage. Generic harsh lights overhead made a buzzing noise, their white light imitating daylight.

As I rode the elevator to the 43rd floor, I pinched my nose between my fingers.

I was tired.

But I was mostly tired of my life. Not from my nightly activities.

The elevator halted, a 'ping' announced the arrival on my floor. I reached in my pant pocket, fumbling with the keys until I found the right one.

Once inside, in the quiet and darkness, I decided.

One more cigarette before bed.

Walking over to the glass sliding doors to the balcony, I tucked my scarf back into the collar of my jacket.

Why didn't _she_ wear a scarf? It's freezing outside.

I put the cigarette between my lips and lit the flame. I shielded the flame with my hand, making sure the wind wouldn't mess with me.

The flame was nice and hot. I briefly wondered if it would hurt.

I won't go there.

Inhaling deeply, I stared at the world below.

The city was silent almost, courtesy of the early hour.

I briefly wondered where she lived. I'd never gone that far.

I never followed her home.

I won't go there.

The Butterfly often left with the Blonde One.

I assume they are friendly, since when they do leave together, there is no waiting for the bus.

_Maybe she couldn't drive? _

_Maybe she didn't have a car?_

A siren roaring past the streets filled the air.

I followed its path as far as I could see.

Who would be hurt?

A father?

A child?

A woman?

I honestly didn't care.

I wanted the silence back.

I finished up outside before locking the doors and draped my wool coat over one of the camel colored dining chairs.

I never liked the chairs.

Those chairs cost a fortune, yet we barely used them.

I hated those chairs, yet I paid for them.

My fingers unbuttoned my shirt as I walked to the bedroom.

I stopped in my tracks, realizing I'd forgotten my phone charger at work. I checked, it would last me the three hours I had until my alarm went off. Four maybe, I'll see when I get in. Probably not at nine.

Maybe at ten.

Yeah, I'd go in at ten, only if I could sleep a little more.

I hoped there wouldn't be any interruptions.

I opened the door to the bedroom, the lights from the hallway illuminating the middle of the room.

I sighed, seeing the bed was empty again.

She can't have gotten up just yet. It's simply too early.

She never went home tonight, that's what this is.

She's with him.

I balled my fists and threw a punch at the gold-framed picture on the wall.

It hurt.

The glass was broken but I didn't care.

My knuckles felt raw, the pain was duller than I'd imagined.

I was tired, yet I couldn't sleep.

* * *

I tried this layout. Let me know if you like the sentences grouped together or spaces like this :)

Xo


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far! You guys blow me away. To everyone who put this on their alert-list, OMG THANKS :D **

**Here we go,**

* * *

The harsh sound of my alarm clock pulled me out of my slumber. It was the first one I'd heard today, which meant it was the earliest one.

_8:45 _

I had about two and a half hours of sleep to get me through the day.  
Today would absolutely kill me.

Maybe I could take a nap later.  
Hopefully I wouldn't sleep too long then.

The pillow next to mine was empty and cold, still.  
No creases, no jewelry on the nightstand.

I decided to get up anyway, not bothering with another hour of tossing and turning.  
Heavy, beige curtains shielded the sunlight, so I pulled them open right away.

The city was awake again.  
The silence was gone.

Walking over to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and brushed my teeth.  
Staring at myself in the mirror, the evidence of my sleepless nights was quite apparent.  
The blue circles under my eyes stood out, I splashed some water in my face to feel more awake.

It helped a little, although caffeine would be my savior today, as it always was.

I longed for my shower.  
Hot water.  
Powerful stream.

I enjoyed the it for a little too long, my skin pink and sensitive from the heat.

It did manage to help relax me some, although it wouldn't last incredibly long before the soreness would return.

The Stress, I hated it.

I draped the towel around my waist and cleaned the fog off the mirror.

The shower made me look a little more alive, I felt glad.  
A little more chipper.

Casting my eyes away from my reflection, I walked through the door on the other side of the bathroom to change.  
Something about this closet made me feel put together.  
The only thing in my life that was in order right now, was my wardrobe.

I could always find what I need.  
Nothing in here ever disappeared.  
Never did I throw anything away for no reason, or simply because I was bored.  
I, on the other hand, had been tossed aside.  
Used, fooled. Over and over again.

My hands reached for a dark shirt, _the_ black one.  
The one I'd worn the last time I went to see her.  
I smiled at the memory.

She touched the shirt.  
She _only_ touched the shirt.

I searched for matching pants, digging through the pile of freshly laundered clothing until the soft, worn denim met my touch.

Fully dressed, I glanced at the other side of the closet.

The jewelry tray on top of the ottoman was a dagger through my heart again.  
Her wedding ring.  
The engagement ring she had me working overtime for.

They were there.

Not on her fingers.

I looked inside her closet.  
Piles of fabric were gone, empty sections in the closet knew more than I did.

She'd taken them with her.  
They knew where she was.  
The clothing come.  
They were good enough.

I was too tired, feeling sorry for the clothing she left behind.

Who does that? That's just fabric.

I sighed and turned off the lights.

* * *

**You know the drill! **

**A lot of you guessed it: the cheating spouse. But who is she? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's a short one, but I'll be writing as much as I can tomorrow!**

**To clear things up: Bella does not have amnesia ;)**  
**This story is a slow burn, Edward needs to tell his story. We'll get to Bella pretty soon.**

_Twilight is not mine. My coffee addiction is mine, though. Entirely and utterly mine *lol* _

* * *

There wasn't anything edible at home since I was barely there.  
No one was ever at my home, so it simply never felt like one.

I shrugged on my coat, grabbed my keys and cigarettes and walked over to the elevator.

The same routine.

Everyday.

One of the neighbors greeted me in the underground garage.  
The one from two stories below, but I didn't know his name.  
He smiled at me with a nod of his head as he got in his flashy, luxury car.

I returned the favor and walked over to my own ride, sinking in the leather seat.  
I dragged myself through the morning traffic, not caring whether I'd be late or not.

_9.30_

I parked in my designated spot, seeing my secretary, typing away at her desk from the big window looking over the parking lot.

"Mr. Cullen, good morning." Carmen greeted me, her smile was infectious. I greeted her, forever jealous of morning people and their ability to function before eleven in the morning.

"Anything I should know?" I asked her, dying to get over to the espresso machine in my office.

She shook her head, some auburn curls falling from her intricate updo.  
Carmen knew not to mess with me in the mornings.

I've always been that way.  
I preferred to stay late instead, it's not like I have someone waiting for me anyway.

The day at the office could begin.

A couple of phone calls and meeting later, I sat at my desk, hands massaging my scalp.  
It was almost noon.  
My phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump in my chair.

"Cullen."

"Hey, it's me." My sister Alice's voice brightened my day.  
I felt my face relax, the smile on my face effortless and unstaged.

"Alice, how are you?"

"Good, good. How are things?" She wondered, avoiding to ask me how I was, going for the generic 'things' instead.  
She knew how I was doing.  
That's why she called me so much.

"You know, the usual…" I informed her, dreaded that the conversation was going this way.

"Jasper saw them last night. I just wanted to let you know," Alice's voice turned sad.  
Quiet.  
I wasn't used to her being like that, but lately it was her default mood whenever she talked to me.

I huffed and rubbed my eyes.

"I honestly don't want to know," I sighed.

Her silent pause spoke a thousand words.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

She shouldn't be sorry.  
Alice didn't do anything wrong.  
She and Jasper are happy.

We never really were.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your reviews and messages :D  
I never thought I'd write something mysterious... Ever! Yet, here I am.

You'll get two chapters today —maybe more, I'm still undecided ;)

* * *

Office hours were over in a heartbeat, Carmen gathered her things and threw on a burgundy puffer coat before she left for the night.

_5.15 _

Garrett stopped by my office about an hour after Carmen went home, a smile on his face as he adjusted his earpiece.

"Hey boss, wanted to ask you if you'd come to the baby shower? Kate hasn't gotten your RSVP yet." He leaned against the doorframe, his shaggy brown hair in desperate need of a haircut.

Hell, I needed a haircut —badly, who was I to judge.

_The baby shower, right. _

Garrett and Kate insisted on inviting me, after all, he was my very first employee.  
But he had been my friend before that.

"This Sunday, right?"

I went over my schedule in my head.  
Nothing important came up.  
Friends go to things for their friends.

Garrett nodded, cracking his knuckles and checked the watch on his right wrist.

_He was so happy with Kate. _

"Tell Kate I'll be there," I smiled at him.

"Really?" He grinned, widely. "She'll be so excited, man!" He exclaimed.

I told Garrett to send me a link to their registry, I wasn't going to turn up empty-handed.

He left soon after our conversation, ready for his twelve hour shift at one of our clients.

_Does Kate hate him for working nights? _

Working all night seemed to have created the first cracks in my marriage.  
Or maybe it was the fact that there was some other guy in my bed while I was working.  
I didn't know.  
The only thing I knew was that I worked too much.

_She wanted nice things._

The words on the paperwork in front of me seemed to bleed together.  
I was too tired for this shit.  
Maybe Carmen could help me with this tomorrow.

I should go to bed, at least for a little while.

Glancing outside, I could spot the first snow.  
I hated snow.  
Too cold, too wet.

I got up to close the blinds, shielding my lit office from the darkness outside.

My eyes grew heavy, so I turned off the computer and went to put my empty mug in the kitchen.  
I really didn't want to go outside, so I climbed on top of my desk to remove the batteries from the smoke detector overhead.  
The red light stopped blinking.

I had to write myself a post-it note, a reminder to put them back in in the morning.

Playing around with the handles of my desk chair, I relaxed and leaned back.

I lighted a cigarette, really hoping no one would notice the smell tomorrow.

_I'm the boss anyway._

Watching the smoke swirl around me, climbing up to the ceiling it hit me.  
I cared too much.

About people who couldn't care less about me.  
I cared too little about myself.  
_Yes mom, I know._

If _she _could do all this so easily, I should care less about her.  
I should really pay more attention to _me. _

I wrote another post-it note and stuck it to my computer screen.

_Call attorney_

* * *

Step 1: write a post-it note.  
Step 2: write another to remind yourself to read the note *LOL* Just me?


	7. Chapter 7

Over **100** reviews?! You guys are nuts, I love you !

**starsmina **is one epic detective :D

* * *

After I had a surprisingly good nap, I stretched my body and threw the covers back. It was around 10 p.m.

I was a little bit famished.

I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

_Beer and cheese. Not a very balanced nor satisfying meal._

Luckily, I had a series of take-away places programmed in my phone.

As I waited for my food to arrive, I went to freshen-up in the bathroom.

Threw some water in my face.

I looked better than I did this morning, I smiled.

_I really need a haircut._

My fingers were trying to tame the chaotic mess on top of my head.

The slight flutter in my stomach appeared again when I thought about _her. _

The Butterfly.

What would she see when she looked at me?

Would she even notice me? Or was it just another night, just another faceless guy who'd help pay the bills?

I sighed.

_Don't do this to yourself. _

_She's not yours. _

_No one is._

When my pizza arrived, I realized I was much hungrier than I thought.

I smirked internally as I heard my mother's voice inside my head.

_You should take better care of yourself, Edward, eat better, sleep better. _

I sorta listened, right?

I mean, I took a three hour nap.

My pizza had lots of vegetable toppings.

_You're welcome, Mom. _

As always, I had my after-dinner ritual on the balcony.

Traffic had almost come to a halt.

People were home from work.

They were enjoying their beds or their couches with loved ones.

Watching movies with an arm thrown over a shoulder, a head against a chest.

Maybe they weren't even watching the television or their phones.

They would be kissing. They could be cuddling. They could be a hot mess of limbs and sheets.

I sighed, tugging my hair.

God, I missed cuddling.

I fucking missed chaste kisses.

That's how bad it was.

How frustrated I felt.

_Don't even get me started on sex._

Rubbing my face to get rid of the visions, I angrily dumped my cigarette in the ashtray.

I watched as the last strings of smoke circled around the terracotta bowl.

I was determined now.

She wasn't going to get away with this.

I wasn't going to let her get away with this.

I took my phone and dialled the number.

Jasper had given me the number.

Not one molecule in my body cared it was late.

Jasper said he never sleeps. That we'd get along.

"Hello,"

"Jenks? Good evening. This is Edward Cullen," I said, closing the sliding doors behind me.

"Mister Cullen, finally. I believe you've had a change of heart regarding your marital status?" Jenks voice was gravelly, but it sounded like he was smiling.

He had been awaiting my call.

_Thank you, Jasper._

"I have. I want to go through with the divorce," I was startled by how confident the words got out.

I never said the D-word out loud regarding my own relationship.

"But she's going down. I'm not giving her one penny. She'll pay for my pain." Somehow I trusted this man I never met before. I told him my deepest pain.

He knew about sorrow, Jasper said.

Jenks was the best, Jasper said.

"Mister Cullen. Don't worry. We'll catch her, I'm already on it." Jenks uttered. I huffed, surprised.

"How did you know I'd call?" I wondered.

"Mister Whitlock hired my services until you'd pick up the phone yourself. Said something about the bitch getting the right kind of treatment."

Thank you, Jasper.

Slight panic arose.

"You're not going to kill her, right?" I gasped, dropping my voice.

"Edward, please." Jenks laughed. "I'm a private detective, not a hitman."

* * *

Ah, Jasper... Such a good brother-in-law, right?


	8. Chapter 8

_Only one today _

* * *

_11 p.m._

I was early, but I didn't care.

This was better anyway, I'd get some decent sleep this way.

_I won't stay until close. _

My car was parked all the way in the back of the lot, around the corner from the back entrance.

I unzipped my leather jacket and left the scarf on my seat. It was warm inside, after all.

As I walked up, I eyed the building suspiciously.

_Occupational habit._

They could do with a security upgrade.

There was only one camera, looking over the parking lot.

Surely, that wasn't enough?

There was one bouncer, a buff guy with a dark buzzcut.

He wore all-black —as they all do.

He was no official security guard. There were no emblems on his polo-shirt.

There was no earpiece.

No communication.

"Evening," he muttered, nodding his head my way with a slight smile. I greeted him, stuffing my hands deeper in the pockets of my jacket.

I did something I'd never done before.

"If your boss ever wants to up the security here, give me a call." I handed the bouncer my business card.

He eyed it curiously and flashed a set of pearly whites my way.

"Neat. Thanks -ah, Cullen. Have a good night." He said and pocketed the card.

Inside, my muscles relaxed a little.

Hot air.

Dim lights.

I walked over to the bar, stopped in my tracks when I spotted her.

The Blonde One was working.

I relaxed even more.

She wouldn't be taking the bus tonight.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she greeted me.

The lights hanging from the ceiling at the bar hit her eyes. They looked icy blue, almost translucent.

Sure, she was pretty.

She wouldn't be working here if she wasn't, but she reminded me too much of _her._

The hair, the eyes…

Blondie was right. She hadn't seen me in a while.

Last time I was actually inside, she wasn't here.

I'd been sitting alone all night, keeping an eye on The Butterfly.

"Could say the same about you," I replied.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, I had the flu. Stuffed and snotty isn't a good look for me."

I nodded.

"Good that you're feeling better then," I smiled at her.

"Whiskey, neat?" She grabbed the bottle and one of the crystal glasses, the heavy ones. I knew that was as personal as she'd get.

"Sapphire's up next, by the way." She arched a brow at me and winked.

_How did she know?_

I tried to suppress a smile, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Ring me up at three drinks, please. I'm driving tonight," I explained.

The Blonde nodded as I walked to one of the booths in the back, on the right side of the stage.

I sipped my drink, the alcohol leaving a hot trail down my throat.

The place was quite busy already, even though it was early.

Suits

Bachelor parties

College kids.

They were all represented.

I watched Blondie at the bar.

She was all smiled and big blue eyes.

Her body scantily clad, though she still looked quite classy.

Red silky ribbons around her arms and in her hair.

Matching corset, hugging her curves.

High waisted leather shorts.

She was pretty, but too familiar.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Sunday!  
My house is an utter mess since we're doing some construction work ourselves... I am procrastinating with the cleanup. It's bad, but it means I have a new chapter for you! LOL. 

Thanks again for all your reviews and guesses!  
xo.

* * *

Spotlights, glitter and all legs.

It was her.

The Butterfly.

_Sapphire._

Black boots laced up with blue ribbons instead of laces.

Thigh high, ripped fishnet stockings.

Leather garter belt.

Frilled, silk panties.

Silk, longline bra.

All blue, as always.

No, not blue. Sapphire.

She never wore heels, always boots.

Doc Martins in every color they make them, probably.

Somehow, she made them look elegant.

They were sexy on her.

I knew I was crossing a line by being here.

No wife would like for her husband to spend time at a strip club.

Then again, what husband liked her wife to sleep around?

An eye for an eye?

Two can play that game?

No— that was not what I was after. At all.

The first time I came here was by accident.

No, not really, but I didn't plan on setting foot inside the club again.

Not until I saw her, twirling around in the dark, mesmerizing me.

I knew I was being foolish, that this was as far as it could ever go.

Just me, watching her.

Garrett's thirtieth birthday party.

That's how it started.

A few of the guys at works wanted to hire strippers…

Then Paul said: 'go big or go home', so strip club it was.

Like tonight, Sapphire performed —others did too but they all were generic, bubble gum pink kind of girls.

Sapphire was dark.

Elusive.

Mysterious.

She lured me in.

I came back, by myself when I found the first clue of my wife's extra-marital activities.

When I found more, I came back again.

Then, it dawned on me that it would never be just Tanya and me again.

It would always be tainted.

She would never be mine again.

Therefore, I'd never be hers again.

Twirling distracted me from my painful train of thoughts.

The silver pole was gleaming in the lights, as was her hair.

She was so utterly beautiful.

In full control of her body.

Her dainty, yet strong looking body.

Sapphire owned the stage, looking like she was six feet tall.

She was just a little over five, I guessed.

_What the fuck are you doing, Cullen?_

I looked over at the bar, Blondie was talking.

He was tall, lanky, wearing a dark red shirt, black hair slicked back.

Like they knew I was watching, his head turned —looking my way and I could spot the Blond One nodding.

He walked over to my table, hands in his pockets.

Long, confident strides.

Like he owned the place.

"Mr. Cullen? I'm Aro Volturi. I heard we should talk business." His smile was polite, yet his face looked stern.

He held out his hand.

I shook it tightly.

He sat down, facing me and robbed me of the view.

Apparently, he did own the place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with a new chapter :D**

* * *

Aro was a smooth businessman.  
He clearly had his ducks in a row and managed to tell me about fifty times his club is one hundred percent legit.

No human trafficking.

No messing around with passports.

No one was being forced to work here.

He informed me he once asked for a quotation for an upgraded security system, but that the company never got back to him. Aro thought they wanted nothing to do with his business.

I smiled smugly when Mr. Volturi told me it was my biggest competitor.

"Mr. Volturi, as long as you pay the bills and are requesting our services, we'd be glad to help you out." I reassured him.  
I wasn't judging anyone.

Aro's face lit up, and he immediately grabbed my hand to shake upon our agreement.

"I assume you're not working tonight?" He wondered, pocketing my business card back into his slacks.

"I wasn't planning on it, so I came unprepared. When would you like me to stop by to discuss it?" I took out my phone's calendar.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. Evenings should be enjoyed when you're off the clock," he said and rubbed his brow before he reached for his phone as well.

"If you could come by before we open? We're not exactly morning people around here, and I'd like to get the staff around the table so we can brainstorm properly."

_Cared about his staff, obviously. _

"Sure, no problem. I tend to start and end my workday a tad later than the average business owner," I grinned.

"Business never sleeps, does it?" Aro motioned to Blondie at the bar to bring over two drinks. She was quick to send one of the waitressing girls over with them.

The girl placed the two glasses of scotch in front of us on purple napkins.

"Thank you, Irish," Aro told the redhead.

Irish's gaze lingered on me a bit longer, smiling, her blue eyes transfixed on my face.

"Other tables do need you, sweetheart." Aro mentioned, causing Red to retreat back to her tables. Her hips swayed with each step, her feet encased in thigh-high, green leather boots. Her curls danced around the bare skin of her waist.

Her shoes were sky-high and her dress virtually non-existent.

She was gorgeous, but I wasn't looking for anyone but _her._

"How about Friday, around 7 pm?" I enquired.

"Sounds good, seems like everyone is working Friday." Aro smiled and typed onto his smartphone.

Aro tried to make small talk, which was never my forte.

"You've been here before, no?" Aro said, furrowing his brow.

I nodded.

"Couple months back, yeah. One of my friend's had a birthday party here, why?"

"I have to admit we had quite a good profit that evening," Aro smiled. I bit the inside of my cheek.

If Aro remembered me, did _she _remember?

"Anyway, as I said, business never sleeps, Mr. Cullen. I have to excuse myself."

"Call me Edward. And sure, I look forward to our meeting." I smiled, cradling the glass and eying the stage behind Aro.

"Enjoy the night, Edward. Looking forward to having CCS as an addition to our team."

He disappeared behind the bar, talking to the Blonde. She stared at me, gripping her dish towel tightly in her hands.

I smiled, out of politeness.

She stopped staring.

My eyes found blue silk again.

* * *

**Have a great day xo**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm home sick and feel like dying. But here's another chapter, it takes my mind of the coughs LOL  
Big love to you all!

* * *

The Blonde One appeared at my table, two drinks in. I know she wasn't here to collect my tab, since I always went to pay up at the bar.

"Mr. Cullen," she greeted me, tucking a strand of her golden locks behind one ear. Her blue eyes burned passionately.

I didn't know her name, not even her fake one.

What would she want?

"Could I get you another drink, sir?" She asked, shooting me smile I know could probably get her anywhere in this world.

"No thanks, I'm still good," I lifted my glass.

The smile dimmed.

She adjusted her knee-length boot and retrieved a folded sheet of paper from inside.

I frowned.

"I heard about Aro's plans," she started and slipped me the note.

Her nails were blood red. Long.

"If you ever need a new security guard… He'd be amazing," Blondie's voice was soft and the sparkle in her eyes gave it away.

She was in love.

She wanted to help her love.

I folded open the note.

_Emmett McCarty. _

That and a phone number, in elegant script.

"Who is he?" I wondered, playing with the frayed edges of the note.

"My boyfriend," she said, her tone hushed as she leaned her palms on the table.

She acted as if this conversation was a secret.

Like the other patrons couldn't know about her feelings.

"Experience?"

Blondie nodded.

"He used to be a cop. But he lost his partner on a job and he couldn't take it anymore.

A cop, huh?

That could be extremely good.

Experience, discreet.

I could give him a steady work schedule.

He'd be safer than when he was a cop.

"I'll make sure to meet up with him, I can always use good, experienced staff," I smiled at her.

"Really?" The Blonde One's smile lit up her entire face. She put her hand on top of mine, resting on the table.

"Yeah, I'll call him myself tomorrow." I stared at her hand.

Her skin was pale.

Rosy.

I felt bad for thinking she was too familiar.

She wasn't a thing like Tanya.

Too compassionate.

Too much passion.

Too much love in her eyes.

I was taken aback by her gesture.

"I'm so grateful, Mr. Cullen. Thank you so much for giving him a chance."

"What's your name?" I asked bluntly, gazing in her ocean blue's.

"Siren, sir."

"Your name, Blondie," I pressed, shooting her a grin and raising a brow.

She rolled her eyes.

Nice try, I could see her thinking.

"I can't go around telling Mr. McCarty or my secretary that Siren gave me his information, can I?" I joked.

"Yeah, if you look at it like that," she chuckled.

"My name's Rosalie. Rosalie Hale, sir."

"Mine's Edward, Rosalie. Not Mr. Cullen," I smiled at her and raised my glass.

"To new acquaintances and job opportunities," I winked at her.

"Thanks again, Edward." She nodded and walked back to the bar.

Her attention was on her phone.

She was smiling.

That McCarty was a lucky guy, having someone smile that way.

Love.

It can surely be beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12

The second one today. Because you guys make me feel so much better.

I love to, so hit me up with requests or questions, because I have no strict outline for this baby.

* * *

Sure, I met a new person. She was nice.

But I missed my Butterfly.

Her performance.

I cradled my drink and noticed Blondie —Rosalie was gone from the bar.

I checked my watch.

2.30

It would be better to go home.

I'd be nice and fresh at work that way to call McCarty and to get my head in the game.

Maybe I could call Jenks again, see what we have on my soon to be ex-wife.

"I can't sweetie, I'm so sorry. But I need tonight's shift since Emm doesn't have a job yet. His rent is due and—"

Siren.

"You live with me, remember? We have rent due soon as well, I can't keep paying it all by myself, Ro."

I recognized that voice.

I'd recognize it anywhere.

Even though I heard it briefly and a handful of times.

Butterfly.

Sapphire.

"I just talked to Aro, and he thinks I should go home. I don't want to sleep in the dressing room until 4. I feel like I was hit by a truck." I didn't turn my head to meet their faces.

I wasn't eavesdropping.

I just happened to sit here and they were so closeby.

There wasn't anyone else at my table to talk to so yeah.

Maybe I was eavesdropping a little.

"Gee, baby. You feel scorching hot, you have a fever." Siren said.

"Well, it's too late for the bus now."

I know.

The first one was at 5.15.

I played with my napkin, separating the layers. Folding them over and over.

Seven times.

"Can't Aro drive you home? Or any of the girls?"

"No —you know what happened last time Irina drove me home. I owed her big-time. She kept putting me up for her private sessions and she's a dirty one, you know I don't do what she does." Sapphire's voice was low so I could barely understand.

But I understood.

I took my chance.

My heart was beating in my chest wildly.

After all, she didn't really know me.

"Siren, could you ring me up when you get the chance?" I stood up and put my phone back in my pocket. I grabbed my leather jacket when her blues met mine.

Siren bit her lip, deep in thoughts.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled briefly before pulling Sapphire with her to the bar, whispering in her ear.

I fully saw her then and there, under the lights hanging over the bar.

Black hair, long and thick. —with glitter of course.

Her make-up was still in place.

Dark smokey eyes.

She wore clothes now.

Sort of, anyway.

The bra was still in place, but she wore a pleated leather skirt over her panties and stockings.

Beautiful.

I cracked a smile at her boots.

"Everything okay?" I asked Siren, hands in my pockets.

She looked over from my Butterfly to me.

I'd never been closer to her.

"I'm okay. But Sapph needs to get home, she's coming down with a fever." She explained.

Her megawatt smile was back again.

Siren was busting out her biggest assets.

"Edward," she started, handing me my receipt. There was only one drink on there.

I was about to interrupt her when she continued.

"This is Sapphire. My roommate and best friend. Sapph, this is Edward Cullen. He's hooking us up with upgraded security, and maybe Emmett with a job."

The Butterfly looked at me, smiled slyly and pushed some of the hair over her shoulder.

"So, Edward's your name," she said, her voice soft.

I simply nodded and smiled at her.

"Nice to put a name on the face." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_Do not look, Cullen._

I tried keeping my eyes on hers.

Deep brown.

Gold flecks.

Dark lashes.

Beautiful.

"Could I maybe bother you with another favor, Edward?" Rosalie enquired, taking my credit card.

"There's only one drink on there, that's not right." I told her. There was no point in freeloading.

"If you'll do me the favor, it's completely right," she grinned and I had to chuckle.

Some firecracker, that Siren.

Good name for her, too.

I could see countless men drowning in her ocean eyes.

"Let me tip you and I'll do it." I said, nodding towards my card.

It felt only right, since she gave me the ultimate opportunity to talk to my Butterfly.

"You're already helping me out by giving Emmett a chance. I'm neck-deep in debt right now. I owe you so badly," She said, declining my offer.

I felt around in my wallet, digging out a twenty.

"Here, you don't owe me anything." I slipped the money Siren's way.

She didn't take it, so I wedged it between her palm and the bar.

"Now, tell me what I can do for you," I said, smoothly.

"Could you take her home, please?"

I felt two sets of eyes burning in me.

Blue and brown.

"Really, it's okay if you can't. I just don't trust anyone else here right now. If you live too far off, it's totally fine." Butterfly rambled.

She was too cute.

"I don't know if I live too far off," I joked.

"Right. We live fifteen minutes away, but I can always just call someone," Sapphire said. Her voice got gravelly, like she'd been shouting or talking too much.

"No, that's fine. I'll take you, it's not a problem. At all, don't worry about it." I smiled at her.

"Okay, let me get my coat. I'll be quick."

Just like that she was gone.

Realization struck.

_I was finally able to give her that ride home. _

"You're welcome." Siren winked at me.

I looked at her, mouth gaping.

"Wh-"

"Shush. I've seen the way you look at her. Heard you came up to her one night. I've heard about the last time you were here." Siren said.

"I do notice the tan line on your finger, though." She looked down at my left hand.

No ring even though wearing it left a mark.

On my heart, as well as on my finger.

"My biggest mistake, I'll tell you that much." I confessed.

Siren's smile was sympathetic.

"I don't judge. I never do. But whatever the reason, whether you just took it off tonight or a while ago, know I don't let anyone fuck around with my girl. Especially Sapph." She explained.

"I don't fuck around, Rosalie. I never do."


	13. Chapter 13

I know you're waiting for this...

*sits back*

* * *

I was nervous, tapping my boots against the side of the bar.

Then she was beside me, bundled up in a black leather jacket and a huge plaid scarf.

"I'm ready if you're still up to driving me," Sapphire said.

Her cheeks were red and her eyes a tad watery.

Poor thing was really getting sick.

She couldn't be warm in those clothes.

Was she really going to sit beside me wearing that?

Damn, Cullen.

Get your eyes off her legs.

You don't fuck around.

"Of course," I smiled at her, stuffing my hands nervously in my pockets.

"Are you coming home after work?" Butterfly asked.

The blonde shook her head.

"I promised Emmett I'd stop by, he's waiting up for me." She explained.

Ah, love.

Beautiful.

"See you tomorrow, then, I guess." Sapphire sniffed and tucked the loose ends of her scarf in the collar of her jacket.

Siren smiled at me.

I watched Sapphire walk in front of me, out the door. She told the bouncer goodnight and he joked, telling her it's no wonder she caught a cold wearing that in winter. Sapphire shook it off and laughed at him, but she was shivering.

"You're not afraid I'm going to mug you?" She asked playfully, covering the bottom of her face with the scarf.

Talk, Cullen.

Just talk to the woman.

I shot her an arched brow and a smirk.

"Really?" I questioned, walking over to my car, unlocking it with the fob.

The headlights paved the way through the dark parking lot.

Something to bring to Aro's attention.

Too dark, unsafe.

Unsafe for my Butterfly.

"How could you mug me, you're tiny." I remarked as I opened the passenger door for her. She got into the leather seat and stretched her legs.

Hands between her thighs, like she did on the bench.

She was cold.

I got in on my side and started the engine.

I cranked up the heat as high as it would go and got out.

"What're you doing?" Sapphire wondered, craning her head along the center console to watch me.

"I'm just gonna have a smoke while the car heats up." I explained.

"Get in, you moron. It's freezing," she laughed.

I obliged.

Why wouldn't I.

I cracked the window and lit my cigarette.

She watched me, intently.

"What?" I asked her.

Brown eyes.

Gazing into my green ones.

A smile.

She shook her head, reaching her hands up to the warm air floating from the dashboard.

"Got a spare?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Am I a bad influence on you, now? Look at me, mugging your morals." I laughed as I held out my half-empty pack of Marlboro's. She took one and rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh please," she huffed.

"You're the Good Guy." She remarked.

I wondered what she meant by that.

"I didn't want to be rude, last time," she began as she took the cigarette between her lips and took a deep drag, exhaling the smoke through her now opened window.

"Hey, I get that you don't just hitch a ride from just anyone." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well. After the amount of money you spent at the club last time, I wouldn't call you 'just anyone', Edward."

My name on her lips made me smile.

"My best friend turned thirty. It was the least I could do," I said, brushing it off.

"I bet Irina liked it."

Irina must've been the platinum blonde who sat at our table. Garrett —unlike me, had a thing for blondes.

I barely looked at her.

"I liked you up there, you've got moves." I blurted out.

Sapphire's cheeks were still red, but I was fairly certain it wasn't because of my words.

"Thanks," she smiled and turned away from me, throwing her cigarette out of the window.

It was only halfway finished.

"My throat is starting to get a little sore. That wasn't my smartest move," she said.

The black interior of the car suited her.

Her dark hair.

Black, leather skirt.

Those damn boots.

Once the car was toasty warm, I started driving while Sapphire gave me directions.

She didn't live far.

She lived closeby.

My heart thundered.

My Butterfly was this close, all this time?

Her building wasn't the newest, but it looked clean and okay from the outside. For a minute I was worried she might live in one of those wrong kinds of neighborhoods.

This was fine.

Safe.

Okay.

"Here we are," I said to break the tension.

Sapphire had been quiet most of the drive and it worried me.

Did I do something wrong?

"Are you coming up?" Her voice broke the silence.

Coming up?

Into her house?

Alone?

Cullen, you don't fuck around.

You just don't.

"If you want me to," I shrugged, attempting to hide my enthusiasm.

"Duh. I need to give Good Guy over here a hot beverage as a thank you, of course." Sapphire said matter-of-factly

I smiled at her ballsy attitude.

I got out with her and followed again.

Yes, I noticed how short her skirt actually was when she climbed the stairs.

"No elevator?" I asked her.

"I'm a little claustrophobic, so I just take the stairs." She shrugged.

Claustrophobic.

I wouldn't have guessed.

We walked up.

Two, three stories.

There was a door at the end of the hall.

3C

_Swan & Hale _

So, my Butterfly was a Swan?

I knew Siren was Hale. Rosalie Hale.

What would Sapphire's name be?

Butterfly fumbled with her big duffel bag, putting it on the floor to retrieve her keys. She leaned forward to search through the contents of the bag.

Do. Not. Look, Cullen.

You do not fuck around.

But she had the most glorious legs.

The stockings were still attached to her garter belt.

The skirt was too short.

I could see the garter straps.

Her lacy undies.

Stop. Looking.

Goddamnit.

This was hard.

I almost snorted.

_Hard_.

* * *

A new nickname is upon us! Did you spot it?  
Our boy is having a hard time... Clearly *LOL*

Take care! xo


	14. Chapter 14

So, we know he's a good guy, right?

* * *

Single lock.

No dead bolt.

No peep hole.

Not all that safe, in retrospect.

The apartment was small, but nice.

Grey walls, big windows.

I watched her drop her bag on the round table with the four dining chairs.

She peeled the leather jacket off and draped it on one of the chairs, along with her jacket.

"Interesting outfit," I remarked and caught myself smiling.

On top of her sexy as hell skirt and stockings, was an oversized Alice In Wonderland hoodie.

Cheshire cat.

Alice would like her already.

"Yeah well, I was cold and this was all I had to cover up," Butterfly replied, reaching down to unlace her boots.

She kicked them off by the front door.

So she's a little messy, noted.

"There's coffee over there on the counter if you want some," she nodded to the modern-looking, shiny appliance.

Coffee snob, noted.

"Great, thanks." I made my way to her kitchen, sliding myself between her and the refrigerator.

My Butterfly looked over her shoulder as she turned away, walking off.

She looked tired.

Her eyes were watery and slightly red.

"I'm going to take a shower to heat up, I need to get out of all this," she motioned to her outfit and snorted as I looked away.

I do not fuck around.

I won't ogle her, as much as it hurts me not to.

She rolled her eyes as she walked off to what I presumed was her bathroom.

The door clicked close.

What're you doing, Cullen?

Why are you here?

Alone, in the kitchen of the girl that has been on your mind non-stop for the past few weeks.

I sighed and rubbed my face as I waited for the water in the coffee maker to heat up.

Tired.

Several cups were lined up next to the espresso machine and I took my time selecting one.

_Princess Peach._

_Best Bitch Forever._

_F.B.I : Fucking Badass Investigator._

_Grumpy Cat._

I took the matt black mug and placed it under the nozzle of the machine, patiently waiting for my friend, caffeine.

As my cup filled up, I took in my options.

Dining chair.

Couch.

White velvet ottoman.

I took the couch, far right side and turned my body slightly so I could peek out the window.

Despite the late hour, traffic was still alive.

The city was still somewhat late.

I glanced down my cup and gasped.

_What the fuck?_

The mug was black, but now the image of a woman's chest appeared slowly, cupping her own boobs.

Damn, it was one of those heat-changing mugs.

Alone in the apartment of my Butterfly.

She was in her shower, _naked_.

_Do not go there, Cullen._

I was on her couch, cradling a mug.

A boob-y mug.

_I am a good guy._

I chuckled at myself quietly.

The coffee was glorious though.

Dark roast, sublime taste.

Thank God for coffee snobs.

Minutes went by.

Fifteen, by rough estimate.

"So —ah, I have to warn you," Sapphire's voice broke the silence.

I turned my head in her direction.

"I don't have a lot of ah, visitor-appropriate-pajamas." I felt a rush of heat rise to my cheeks.

What?

"What do—" I got interrupted by her appearing in front of me.

Bare legs, endless.

Thighs disappearing under the hem of a large, black V-neck shirt.

"I threw on some shorts under this, so don't worry." She joked as she spotted my face. "Just wanted to get out of those clothes."

I probably looked like a total lunatic.

Red-faced.

She was pure and utter temptation.

_You do not fuck around, Cullen. _

_You're still married._

I let out a relieved sigh when she managed to start laughing and change the subject.

"Oh, you found our trick-mug," Sapphire's giggle chimed through the otherwise quiet apartment.

"Yeah, sorry…" I said, lamely.

Sapphire let herself fall into the couch.

Far left side.

Space.

But she pulled her legs up, resting her face on her knees.

"That's Ro-Siren's work, right there. She likes to give that one to the unsuspecting," she wiggled her brows.

She caught herself from talking about Siren's real name.

She probably doesn't trust me, but I already know she's called Rosalie.

_But what's your name, Butterfly?_

"Figured it'd be something like that," I smiled and took in Sapphire's appearance.

Her face was fresh, make-up free again and her hair damp and brushed to one side. It was even longer now that it was fully straight, hitting her at the top of her ribcage.

No more glitter.

No more glam.

Don't stare, Cullen.

"God, I feel awful." She said, her voice breaking slightly.

"Do you have lemons, or ginger?" I asked bluntly and stood up from the couch.

"I guess one of those, sure. Why?" Her brows furrowed.

"Where's your kettle?"

"Under the sink, but wait— you don't have to do that, I'm more than grateful since you took me home, Edward."

There it was again, my name on her breath.

Her lips were slightly red —probably from rubbing her makeup off, but so pouty.

Plainly beautiful.

She looked so young, too.

I wondered how old she was.

I had no business knowing anything, I just drove her home.

But she asked me up.

I put the kettle on the stove, waiting for the water to boil.

In the fridge was a lemon or two. I took one and sliced it up with the knife that was on the drying rack by the sink.

"Honey?" I asked —almost facepalming myself when I heard it come out of my mind.

"Hmm?" Sapphire turned her head, startled by my voice or the word that it produced.

"Uh, do you have some honey?"

"Oh, sure. Yeah, it's right there with the spices. On top of the cooker hood,"

I stuffed some lemon in the Princess Peach mug and squeezed some honey on top of them before I poured the hot water over it.

"It's hot, so beware." I said lamely when I handed Sapphire the mug.

She'd draped a fleece blanket over herself and snuggled into it.

"Ah damn. Good Guy, no one's taken care of me like this since I was a kid," she beamed up at me.

Did she just give me a nickname?

I chuckled.

"Well, I should be going. Let you get better, I hope it's one of those twenty-four hour bugs." I said and raked a hand through my hair.

Her smile dropped.

"Oh," she breathed and cradled the mug in her both hands.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit awkward with her attention on me.

"No —I bet you need to get home, wouldn't want to keep you here if you have somewhere to be," she dropped her gaze.

Sapphire looked so small on her big couch, huddled up in a blanket and holding her get-better-brew.

It was hard to think not an hour ago, she was twirling around a silver pole, looking ten feet tall.

This was the real Butterfly, I figured.

I snorted.

I didn't have anywhere to be.

My home and bed were empty, my heart was too.

"I just don't want to keep you up, you should rest." I spoke softly.

"I'm fine, I just hate being alone. Could you maybe stay for about an hour or so?" She asked.

How could I deny her?

How could I say no.

"Sure, if that's what you want," I shrugged and sat back down.

"Take off the jacket, Good Guy. Here," she threw another blanket my way.

It smelled freshly laundered, soft and warm.

I threw my jacket on ground next to the couch and put the blanket around my shoulders.

Sapphire put some TV-show on, I hadn't seen it before but it was quite funny.

I managed to focus on the show, instead of her.

Somewhere around the third episode —forty minutes in, I didn't hear her throaty laughter anymore and I looked over.

She was bundled up, her cup was empty except for the sliced lemon and lay by her side.

Deep breathing.

Rise and fall of her blanket over her.

She was asleep.

_What the fuck are you going to do now, Cullen?_

* * *

So, what is he going to do now, huh?


	15. Chapter 15

Well, twice in one day ;) HI!

So, some you wanted him to stay, nap or go.

Here it is.

* * *

Peaceful.

Tiny.

So fucking beautiful.

_Where did you come from?_

_Why did I find you?_

I cursed to myself.

If I left now, her door would be unlocked.

It wasn't safe.

Siren wasn't coming home later.

It was late though, I needed to get some sleep.

_Okay_.

I rose from the couch, dropping the blanket over the armrest.

I wasn't peeking, I wasn't snooping.

I was helping Sapphire.

I walked to where she appeared earlier, around the corner.

Three doors.

The middle one was slightly opened, and the heavenly scent of some kind of soap met me once I opened it fully.

Bathroom.

Not the one I needed.

I opened the one on the left to the bathroom.

Cream walls.

Perfume bottles stacked together on a tall dresser.

Heels in the corner.

_That wasn't hers._

She never wears heels.

I wasn't not her, at all.

Must be Siren's, I mused to myself when I closed the door again and headed for the other one.

Heavy, floral drapes were almost entirely shut.

Power blue sheets on a dark purple box spring.

Queen sized.

Boots huddled together.

Mismatched laces on top of a box.

The leather skirt on the floor.

_This was it._

Picture frames and polaroids.

Lots of pictures.

At the club.

With the Blonde One.

The Blonde One and a guy embracing and Sapphire photobombing them.

A younger version of my Butterfly smiling at the beach, next to a man with a moustache.

Same eyes.

Deep browns.

A large binder with a sticker.

I.S. Portfolio.

_We are not peeking, Cullen. _

Were those her initials?

I?

Iris?

Ivy?

Irene? —nah, too old for her.

Irina was an other dancer at the club.

What was it?

Was it even hers?

I walked over to her bed, pulling the covers away.

Her nightstand was a mess.

Water bottle.

Lotion.

Bracelets.

Headphones.

Oh, she's messy, alright.

I found a notepad and a pen, and scribbled her a note.

_You fell asleep, feel better soon, Butterfly._

_Edward._

I cringed as I saw I noted her nickname on there;

I didn't want to call her Sapphire. Not here, anyway.

Adding my phone number on the bottom, I stuck the post-it note to her water bottle so she'd see.

I walked back to the living room, where my Butterfly was still knocked out completely.

_Okay. Be a nice, good guy. _

I put one hand under her kneecaps and the other one around her as I lifted her off the couch.

She really was tiny.

Taking the blanket along, I carried her into her bed and draped the covers around her.

The deep breathing continued, so I hadn't woken her.

Good.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed my jacket off the couch.

_Shit_.

The door still wasn't locked.

I found the keys on the inside of the door and fumbled with the keychain until I just had the one key in my hand.

I turned off the lights and locked the door, then slid the key right under it.

She was home.

She was safe.

I needed a cigarette and my bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Two-part flashback coming up!

This is first one. Where the Hawk his Butterfly

* * *

I got home.

Headed straight to the balcony, bunched up in my jacket and scarf.

Lighting the cigarette, I smiled.

Garrett's birthday.

What a night.

"_Come on, Cullen! I'm only turning thirty once."_ The birthday boy was drunk and slightly high from the one joint we managed to scoop up.

Paul did.

He found it in his son's room a couple of nights ago.

Are we this old already? Snooping around to find marijuana in our kids rooms?

Paul was, anyway, since he danced along the thin line between thirty-nine and forty.

"_Dude, I wish it was me. Honestly, damn._" Paul hollered across the table.

Garrett held up a handful of dollars as the icy-blonde danced around his chair.

I shook my head at him.

If only Kate could see her husband.

She'd laugh her ass off.

"_Come on, boss_!" Garrett whined.

"_I'm the boss now?_" I joked.

Vodka burned my throat when I took the shot.

I really should pay more attention to what I was spending here.

I had no clue.

"_Get your ass in that room, I know you want it! Your eyes give you away, man!_"

I pulled my hair out of pure frustration.

"_Don't think that cold— hearted bitch of yours isn't enjoying herself, dude._" Paul whispered to me.

I told my boys everything today at work. Even tried to tell them I wouldn't be any fun tonight.

Still, they dragged me along.

_Tanya_.

I clenched my teeth.

It was all the encouragement I needed right now.

My legs carried me over to the private room Garrett booked.

Room 5.

I'd never done this before.

Did he managed to book the girl in blue?

Was that what he meant with my eyes giving me away?

I decided to take a detour and visit the men's room first.

Staring in the mirror, I took a look at myself.

My hair was getting longer than I used to wear it.

Longer than she liked.

Then again, did she even like me at all?

I hadn't shaved this morning, either.

She always preferred me clean-shaven.

I preferred her being faithful, but we can't all get what we want.

I washed my hands and splashed some water in my face. Those shots of vodka and tequila were starting to work their magic on me.

Washing away the suds, my eyes focussed on my hands.

I took off my ring this morning.

Because I saw hers laying on her jewelry tray.

She didn't like me anymore.

She was gone most of the time.

She was different.

Away on business —she said.

Lies.

I frowned and Paul's words echoed through my mind.

Sure, she's having fun.

Why can't I?

This was meaningless, just a dance.

Just a stripper.

This wasn't real.

It wasn't like what Tanya was doing.

Room 5.

Black door.

No security, not visible at least.

Could be better…

Do I knock? Do I just go in?

Just when I was about to knock on the door, there was one of the waitresses.

Red-headed, high-heeled with a freckled face.

"_Just go in sweetie. She'll be with you in a second."_ She chimed as she walked past, adjusting the strap of her barely-there, gold one-piece.

I smiled at her, not sure what to say.

She passed me far quicker than the time I needed to reply, anyway.

Just when I closed the door behind me, guilt hit me like a wrecking ball.

What the fuck was I doing? This wasn't me.

I felt like a creeper, in a private room with a stripper.

Well, it helped that she wasn't here yet. For sure.

Do I sit down?

What do I do?

Fuck Garrett and Paul with their genius ideas.

Another door opened, and I was nailed to the ground.

The girl in blue.

The one with the ribbons.

She wore wings earlier, it meant to resemble an angel, but they were so colorful.

So powerful.

So beautiful.

Butterfly seemed more fitting.

That's what I called her.

My Butterfly.


	17. Chapter 17

I promised, so I deliver!  
Part two of Edward's trip down memory lane.

I read MeteorOnAMoonlessNight's Right Where I Want To Be's lap dances again to get into the groove, so thank you, Lara! (Go read it if you haven't already! It's so hot)

BATH is on What We're Reading This Week at The Lemonade Stand! Thanks so much to the ladies over there!

* * *

The music was soft.

Seductive.

The lighting was dimmed.

Erotic.

I felt a little uncomfortable, didn't know what to do with myself as the Butterfly walked over to me.

_I'm totally fucked._

Her outfit was different, not as elaborate as her look with the wings from earlier on stage.

She was beautiful.

Heart-shatteringly beautiful.

Divine.

Her skin was porcelain, and the blue of her expensive-looking, racy lingerie was exquisite against it.

Straps seemed to be everywhere, criss-crossing over the swell of her beasts, between them and along her midriff, disappearing into thick lace that formed the bottom of the bodysuit.

She still had the ribbons.  
Blue silk around her arms and endless legs, matching the laces in her navy, glittery Doc Martens.

I was in awe. She was so different from the other girls here.

Beautiful.

I had difficulty keeping my head clear and my thoughts clean but she still approached me.

I walked back, into the legs of a love-seat.

_Closer_.

"Get comfy, handsome." She giggled as the pushed my chest, making me sink down into the cushions of the chair.

Her facial features were delicate, yet she had the most amazing, deep brown eyes and full lips.

She was so expressive.

Her hair was long, dark and curled.

She glimmered under the lights.

Specks of pink and purples.

She was everything Tanya wasn't: dark and mysterious, beautiful without trying.  
Tanya was lighthearted and outgoing, a little materialistic but we always used to have so much fun together.

Used to…

_I don't want to think about that right now. _

Butterfly was perfection personified.

She was just a stripper, I reminded myself.

She acted this way for everyone, right?  
I couldn't let this get to me.

"Irina told me you're a bit shy," she breathed as she walked to the back of the chair.

I could feel her hands on my tense shoulders, urging me to relax under their touch.

"Then again, she's always been a little… provocative," she went on as her hands slid up, into hair, massaging my scalp while she tugged my roots gently.  
"I can tell you're not into that."

I let out a moan because it just felt _that_ good.

It had been a while since someone touched me at all.

"Oh, you like that?" She laughed and it was the most amazing sound.  
"You _are _a good guy, aren't you?" She purred, her touch gliding over my shoulders and chest, dangerously low, to the button of my jeans.

Twirling in front of me, she ran her hands along one of her silk ribbons, here eyes burning into my own.

She was so fucking sexy, so beautiful she hypnotized me.

"I wonder if I'll need them with you, but it's always a nice touch," Butterfly said as she swayed back to the front of the chair, sinking down on one knee in front of me, torturously slowly.

_She had the most amazing ass. _

She untied the ribbon at her ankle and raised herself up while she untangled it from her smooth calf, knee and thigh.

Her body seemed to move on its own.

Sensual

Sexy

Irresistible.

Effortless.

My eyes followed the sensual lines of her body as she stretched her leg and bent down, freeing the fabric until she held it up with one hand.

Butterfly bit her lip and arched a dark brow at me, whirling the blue silk around her body while her other hand caressed her flat stomach and up, cupping her breast and disappearing into her dark hair, flipping it over one shoulder.

I swallowed hard when she leaned close to me and put the ribbon between her teeth.

As she hovered over me in the love-seat without her body touching mine, she grabbed my hands, entwining our fingers until she held my hands in my lap, inches from her lace-covered crotch.

Her ribbon went around my wrists, the soft silkiness tied them together until she finished it with a bow.

I could easily slip out of it, I'm sure —but it was so hot, her proximity was making me hard already.

"No fights, I'm impressed," she mused as she let go of me and ran her hands over my arms, up to my shoulders and locked them behind my neck.

I felt her now, her hot little body flush with mine, her chest pressing into me, the hard edge of her boots digging into the side of my thighs.

I barely heard the soft bass of the music, the sound was completely lost, replaced by the drumming of my own, erratic heartbeat and the sensational feeling of her touch.

"Just, relax," she breathed into my neck as she grind her hips seductively, and I took a deep breath in to compose myself.

I knew why she tied my wrists.

It was probably safer that she did, in general.

Butterfly let go of me, sliding her body along mine until she sank down between my legs, her hands running along my thighs as she rose to her knees.

_Fucking hell. _

Her dark eyes blazed up into mine.

No woman has ever looked at me that way before.

I watched her chest rise and fall, she was breathing hard.

_Then again, she was dancing._

There was no doubt she could feel what her body did to me.

Then again, she must be used to this, so she might not even notice.

"What's your name?" I blurted out, I wanted to reach out and tuck the hair covering her face behind her ear until I remembered my hands were tied —literally.

She crawled upright, using my thighs to lean on, and throwing her head back.

Her hair flipped over her shoulders again.

Her cleavage was so close to my face I couldn't help but stare.

The bra wasn't padded.

Her nipples were hard.

I could see them through the delicate lace.

Her hands inched over my legs, closer to the danger zone as her eyes followed their trail, the corners of her luscious mouth lifted as she spotted my obvious arousal.

"Sapphire, Good Guy," she smiled at me.

I was over in a blur, she danced in front of me in the most effortless fashion.  
I couldn't take my eyes off her.  
I couldn't think of anything else.

Her voice.

Her body.

She'd drawn me in.

And suddenly, blue was my new favorite color.


	18. Chapter 18

So.. Get your big girl panties on... We're reliving soms memories

* * *

Fuck.

It's too fucking early.

I forced my eyes open, reaching for the phone on my nightstand.

_6.00_

I'd only been in bed for a few hours.

I hate morning people.

_Pick me up at the airport? Plane lands at 9.30_

I groaned loudly and resisted the urge to throw my phone against the floor-to-ceiling window to my right.

She had some nerve.

Couldn't her newest plaything drop her off wherever she needed to go?

She knew I didn't wake up early.

Then again, she seemed to have forgotten she married me in the first place.

_Can't. Meeting._

Part of me did not want to answer her, at all.

Keeping up appearances —for the divorce's sake.

I put my phone on silent and muted the vibration.

I threw it down on the nightstand and turned around, covering my face in the duvet.

My eyes travelled to the empty pillow beside me.

"_Marry me, baby." My hands reached for the jeweller's box in the right front pocket of my Levi's. _

_Her sky-blue eyes gazed down on me, watery and astounded._

_The entire rooftop terrace was focussed on our table._

_On my girl and me beside her chair, dropped on one knee._

_Her hands gripped my forearm tightly, as if she thought she was dreaming._

_All those years, and I'd finally asked her._

"_Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Tanya had her eyes on the prize as I opened up the square, velvet box and offered her the ring._

_I spend many weeks working overtime, being away for sixteen hours at once some nights._

_It wasn't that big, but it was all I could spare on her ring, whilst making sure she was happy._

_Calling myself the luckiest man in the world, I slipped the ring around her ring finger._

_I even was teary-eyed._

_I was happy._

_Tanya kissed me intensely, pulling on my T-shirt as she did._

_The crowd loved it._

_Therefore, Tanya was ecstatic. _

_It took a few months for her to get into full wedding-planning-daze._

_Florists, locations._

_Worst of all: dresses._

_Tanya's new job was great. She made a lot more money in PR than she did at her former desk, which made her happy._

_She had a lot of female co-workers with nasty, expensive lifestyles, though._

_She wanted to fit in._

_I worked some more to keep her happy, which made her unhappy since I spent most nights away from her._

_A week before the wedding she got home in the middle of the night._

_Drunk._

_Crying._

_Smeared makeup and barefoot._

_I got home an hour before that._

_It was a Sunday._

_I picked up an extra half-shift since she was out with a friend from work._

"_Tan? What's wrong, what happened?" I was stupid enough to rush to her side immediately._

_Concerned._

_She sobbed and sniffed and buried her head in my hoodie while clutching onto me for dear life._

_Her knuckles turned white because of the force of her grasp._

_She wasn't wearing her ring._

"_Did you lose the ring?" I whispered, afraid I'd have to go out and buy a new one. _

_With the set of wedding bands we just ordered, that would be a financial disaster._

_She wanted platinum._

_She wanted little diamonds all around hers._

"_No," she sobbed. _

_Her head lifted, mascara ran all over her face._

"_What's wrong, then?" I urged, wiping the strands of blonde hair away from her face. _

_She dyed her hair platinum._

_I missed the strawberry blonde._

_I fell in love with the girl with the freckles and the soft, ginger hair._

"_I was out tonight," she whispered. _

_I chuckled at her obviousness._

"_I was out with Laurent from HR." _

_Laurent?_

"_I thought you were meeting Jane?" I was flabbergasted._

_Was she lying to me? _

"_I slept with him." I almost didn't understand what she was saying._

_My world collapsed._

'_I slept with him'_

_I took my hands off her and stepped back. _

_Rage ran throughout my body. _

"_What?!" I yelled. _

_It was the first time I ever yelled at my fiancée. _

_My blood was boiling. _

"_How long?" My voice was a growl. _

_My heart shattered. _

"_A few months. But I broke it off, I swear!" She sobbed. _

_She was crying?_

_She was fucking crying? _

_It made sense now. _

_The late calls, the new hair and the sexy outfits._

_It was Tanya, but only a pale reflection of her. _

_It was Laurent's Tanya. _

_I wanted to call my parents right there and then. _

_I wanted to call off the wedding. _

_Instantly._

_I wanted her gone. _

"_It's over, I swear." She went on. _

_She looked scared. _

_My fiancée was afraid of me. _

"_I love you, I do. It's just that you're never here and I was so lonely. He was sweet, understanding. I needed that, Edward."_

"_I'm never fucking here because I'm always working! I'm trying to make you happy! I am working my ass off so you can have your nice things, your gadgets, your fucking engagement ring," I spat at her. _

_I was blinded with rage and reached for my pack of cigarettes._

"_You can't smoke inside, it'll ruin my curtains!"_

_I glared at her when I lighted up._

"_Go fuck your Laurent. I bet he has perfectly, white, precious curtains. Doesn't he? I bet he's all that, with a fancy car and paychecks to match, right?"_

_She cried some more. _

_I tapped my ashes on her Egyptian cotton pillowcase on the couch. _

_She gasped._

"_I'm sorry. I love you. It was a mistake," She stammered. _

"_Please don't leave me, Edward. It won't happen again, I swear."_

_Between the lack of sleep and the memories of our love, I caved in, three hours after our fight. _

_The wedding was still on. _

_And yes, it happened again._

_I was too fucking stupid to notice._


	19. Chapter 19

Loved the response to yesterday's chapter! I'm back with more, although this is a shorty. BUT, I'm still home today, so more to come ;)

* * *

I was late.

Fuck my life.

I hurried to the shower and took a lukewarm one, in record time.

Within fifteen minutes, I was out the door and in my car, speeding towards the office along with my morning hit of nicotine.

_10:05_

Carmen smiled at me, her arch brow told me she was minutes away from calling me —I bet.

"Yeah, sorry. I overslept," I groaned and glanced behind me, through the frosted glass wall, into my own office.

Her smirk was sympathetic, but she shook her head and handed me the A4 curriculum vitae.

"Go prepare, I'll get you a banana and some coffee."

"You're the best, Carmen." I muttered and waltzed off, leaving the door to my office open behind me.

I peeled off my jacket and hung it next to the door, running a hand through my hair. An attempt to cover up the massive case of bed-head I was sporting.

I should've just gotten up when the text woke me.

Carmen had set up a meeting with Emmett today, at ten thirty.

I could thank my guardian angels for fixing me up with the best secretary in the world.

I should.

When I sat down and booted up the computer, Carmen strutted in.

Coffee mug in hand and a slice of whatever the hell she'd been baking.

"Eat this," she said and shoved the plate onto my desk.

"That's some banana, Carmen," I chuckled as I breathed in the heavenly aroma.

She hit the button on the espresso machine, and I just knew I owed her a favor.

A bucket full of favors.

"Banana bread, so technically still healthy." She shrugged and adjusted the tie of her teal, wrap dress.

After devouring both my coffee and banana bread, I slouched in my chair, reading up on Emmett McCarty's resume.

Thirty-two.

Originally from Florida, but moved to Chicago a few years back.

No kids.

Former Chicago PD.

Crossfit enthusiast.

Allergic to parrots —I snorted.

Black belt in jiu jitsu.

His description was promising, but I knew from experience that some people liked to exaggerate their skills on a resume.

The loud engine of a power car revved and I turned my head to look outside the window.

Army green, matt Hummer.

Gunmetal details.

Dark, tinted windows.

Parking in reverse.

Engine stopping.

The driver's door opened and I glanced my watch.

Ten minutes early.

I didn't quite expect the person stepping out, though.

Blonde curls under a red beanie.

Sunglasses, the really big kind.

Black puffer coat.

Skin-tight distressed denim and a pair of glossy, black ankle boots.

_Siren?_

* * *

So, you guys asked for more Rose. I delivered ;)

What would she be doing over at Cullen Company Security that early?


	20. Chapter 20

The passenger's door swung open a few seconds later, revealing the impressive posture of the six feet something man I assumed was Emmett McCarty.

Bundled up in a denim jacket lined with sheepskin, he walked over to The Blonde One, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

They were laughing at something when they locked the car and darted over to the front of the building. I straightened my grey turtleneck and got rid of the mug and plate, placing them in the sink in the kitchen.

As I got out, they walked in.

Picture perfect couple.

The tall, glamorous blonde and the giant.

Emmett's hair was dark, cropped short on the sides and left somewhat longer on top, his curls dancing when he moved around.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, hi!" Rosalie's voice was upbeat, even though she looked extremely tired, pushing her sunglasses in her hair once she discarded her beanie.

Working until four and being here only six-ish hours later.

I could relate.

"Your ten-thirty is here, Edward," Carmen mentioned. I rolled my eyes at her, since I was standing right there.

Emmett's brown eyes sparkled with the smile he shot me, showing of the unexpected set of dimples in his cheeks.

I watched Carmen, totally in awe of the guy.

"I'm sorry I tagged along, but I needed the car for an errand later and I figured I could wait out here?" Rosalie looked uncomfortable. It was strange, seeing her in 'normal' clothes and outside the setting of the dark club. She looked even more beautiful in the real world, delicate even.

"That's totally fine," I replied and winked at Carmen.

"Carmen here will hook you up with some coffee if you want. Just get comfy, while I talk to Mr. McCarty over here," I smiled.

"Don't know who that is, but I'm Emmett. Pleased to meet you," a firm handshake and a good first impression later, we were seated in my office.

"First of all, Mr. Cullen, thank you for giving me the opportunity to come and introduce myself today," he said as he sat down on the black steel and leather chair in front of my desk.

"Call me Edward, I'm not a big fan of big words around here," I smirked.

I handed him a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Well, Rosalie told me you might be the perfect addition to our team, so that lured me in right away," I stared and watched his smile grown at the drop of her name.

"Besides, I'm two guys short on staff. I go out for jobs myself as well to lighten the workload, but it would help me do the boring paperwork better if I had an extra man."

Emmett nodded and sipped his coffee.

Milk, two sugars.

It made my teeth hurt.

He told me about the loss of his partner in the line of duty. The pain was still very much there, hidden in the pools of his dark eyes. The job was too much without his friend; Riley and he decided to leave the team two months after he passed.

"It wasn't the same anymore," Emmett sighed and crossed one leg over the other, his foot tapping nervously.

"Rose was crying, so worried. She was always worried before, but after what happened with Riley," he took a deep breath before he continued. "She's protective as it is, but with her working nights and me out there, working weird hours… It was hard on our relationship." He admitted.

"So, how do you feel about working nights? Or would you like day-shifts better?" I asked him, hoping he'd be honest with me. He wouldn't be the first one to tell me everything was good, only to hand in their resignation a few months later; the sole reason for quitting being the heavy hours and late nights.

"My girl works nights, mostly," he began and looked me in the eye. Was he waiting for me to tell him I knew?

"So I don't care about that, it would give us some more time together —you know. I'd get to see her more, beyond the quick good night kiss when I got up for work."

I got it.

He was willing to do this job —for her, for them.

I smiled, not able to ignore the small pull of jealousy at my heartstrings.

"I get it, man. Totally, spending more time together was the whole reason I started this business in the first place. My ah—wife was tired of me working nights, but I love working in security. She thought it would be better to start my own company, be my own boss —but still in the same branch, no more odd hours—even though I still do them sometimes." I didn't know why I confided in this guy, but something about him made me feel oddly comfortable.

"Oh, rad!" He boomed, his smile infectious.

"So, how's that working out? She must be glad and proud of you, right?"

I didn't know what to say.

But I said it anyway.

"Not really, I kinda lost her along the way," I frowned and realized it now: it wasn't my fault. I'd done anything and everything I could to make her happy.

It still wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

She was toxic.

_I need to call Jenks._

"Really? Fuck, I'm sorry to hear that," Emmett said, rubbing his brow and cradled his overly sweet coffee.

"Yeah, I'm in the middle of filing for divorce, but it's okay." I nodded.

It was okay.

It would be okay.

It was over.


	21. Chapter 21

These were supposed to be two chapters, but the first one was way too. This is for **ladylibre** and **2old4fanfic **since they loves Rose so much ;) .

My treat, see ya tomorrow!

* * *

After confiding in Emmett about my marital status, we got down to business.

He'd agreed to a three week trial period, which would hopefully lead to his full-time, fixed position with us.

He preferred the rotary shift: two weeks of twelve-hour night shifts and one week off after that.

We arranged for him to start up this Monday, Paul would take him with him the first two weeks to show him how we operated.

His signature was bold and big, enthusiastic, like the man himself.

After we concluded the paperwork, I told him about the phone I'd provide for him and gave him the address for the store where we ordered our uniforms.

"You know, my Rose will love to have me back in a uniform, dude." He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's it look like?" He asked, wiggling his brows.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was so smitten with Rosalie, it made my heart warm.

She had the same sparkle in her eyes when she spoke of him, after all.

"It's just black, red stitching for our logo. It's kind of a military style shirt and pants, I like it a lot." I smiled at him.

"Neat! She'll love it," he guffawed.

"By the way, thanks for not trying anything with her," he said softly, but he spotted my frown in response to that.

"Rose told me about you, how you're such a nice person and how you're one of the only men there that she managed to have a decent conversation with. Plus, that you drove my little Swan home. Nice, thanks." He said and squeezed my forearm like some kind of mini-hug.

Little Swan?

A knock prevented me from asking anything else as Carmen peered her head in.

"Edward, I have Tanya on hold for you," she said, a quizzical look on her face.

She hadn't called here in weeks.

"Tell her I'm busy." I brushed it off.

"That's the one?" Emmett asked, standing up from the chair and shrugging on his jacket.

I hummed in response.

"She doesn't know what she's losing, man. But hey, things can only get better from now on," he winked at me.

I wondered if he was right.

—

Rosalie was standing by Carmen's desk when we got out of my office, one hand on her jeans-clad hip as she ooh'ed and ahw'ed over the pictures of Eleazar and their little baby boy; Dimitri.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asked me and I motioned for her to follow me to the tiny, concrete courtyard outside of the kitchen.

She followed me, zipping up her jacket and stuffing her hands in her pockets, the sounds of Emmett's laughter right behind us.

I lit up my cigarette and leaned against the wall, my eyes on her bright blue ones.

"You went out of your way to drive her home, and I really appreciate you didn't tell your secretary that I work at the club," she smiled.

We were avoiding her name, and I didn't know she knew that Emmett just told me part of it.

"It was my pleasure, honestly. She wasn't feeling so well, so I made her some tea." I told her.

"I haven't heard from her yet, but she doesn't really get out of bed before three in the afternoon," Rosalie laughed, her lip gloss glistened in the sun.

"She doesn't really do that, you know," she went on. "But I figured I could trust you, somehow."

"My wife is cheating on me," I blurted out.

Call me crazy, but this Emmett and Rosalie had some kind of spell on me, oozing comfort and security.

"Oh, wow." Her brows shot up into her hairline. "I get it, now." She mused.

"You don't look like the strip-club type, sorta. I thought for a minute you might be gay, but when Saph told me about the private dance that vanished completely. So I just thought you were so nice and proper because you were married and in love. But this makes more sense, even. Hurt and heartache always have a way to sneak up in our behaviour," she said with a frown on her face.

"She told you about that?" I asked, forgetting all the rest of what she'd said just now.

Her beaming smile was back in full force.

"She doesn't let herself enjoy very much, but I can tell you, this," she paused and looked me over, waving her hand in front of my body. "She very much enjoyed."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why does it feel like you're pushing us to meet each other?" I asked, because it genuinely felt like she was doing exactly that.

"Guilty. I'm sorry." She held up her hands in surrender.

"She's been through so much and she refuses to go out with almost anyone after her ex did quite a number on her. And I just," she breathed as I dunked my cigarette but into the ashtray on the windowsill. "I get these weird vibes about people, and I got the right kinda vibe from you. I just— I didn't know you were married, so I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically.

"I'm actually calling my lawyer later to talk about my options, my brother-in-law managed to deliver some proof of her indiscretions, so that could help. But even then, I'm not sure I could be the right kind of vibe for your friend, Rosalie." I confessed.

"You could be friends, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure, I mean, you guys are part of the CCS family now, and I never treat employees any less than that," I smile up at her.

"Great. I'm so glad he got this job, Edward. Thanks again."

She leaned in for a hug, the sleeves of her puffer coat felt chilly against the thin cotton of my sweater.

I didn't expect a hug, yet here it was.

It felt comfortable, good.

She smelled like fresh shampoo and a hint of citrus. Her hair was soft against my cheek.

"I'm not much of a hugger, but you looked like you could use one." She explained as she let go and turned towards the sliding door.

"I didn't realize, but I guess you were right," I chuckled as we walked back inside.

"Thank you Rosalie. Emmett looks like a legit, great guy." I smiled down at her.

"Yeah, he really is. I wouldn't know what to do without him."


	22. Chapter 22

Well, hi! I'm back :D Promised you, didn't I?  
I'm very tired tonight —so my sincere apologies for my Eurotrash English grammar/typos  
I didn't check this chapter well enough to post, but I know you're lurking around for more LOL.

The mutual hatred for Tanya is making me giggle. Tell me all about the bad things we could do to her *bats lashes*

On with the fic!

* * *

Mid-morning.

11:00.

I finally had some time on my hands and decided to call Jenks.

"_The paperwork is on it's way."_

"_Come over tomorrow, or the day after and we'll discuss our tactics."_

"_We have a solid case against her, Edward."_

His words were comforting.  
I was confident.  
I was thriving, elated.

Carmen noticed.

"So, tell me Eduardo," she said, exaggerating her Spanish roots. "This Emmett seems like a very great addition to the team, no?"

"You know I let you call me that just because you feed me your baked goods, right?" I joked as she got up from her chair.

"Sit your ass back down, Car." I commanded playfully, pointing my finger to her desk. She held up her hands in surrender and crossed her legs.

"Look, we made it right on time, G," Paul's voice floated into the office.

"The boss is making his coffee round, time for us to exploit his barista skills!"

"Carmen, looking lovely as ever," he shot her wink as he sank down in one of the chairs by her desk.

Garrett dragged another chair to sit right next to him and cracked his knuckles.

"Dude, she's married." He laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm a divorcé, look how quickly the tables can turn."

I rolled my eyes at the goodball and returned to them with four steaming mugs of espresso.

"So, boss. Afternoon jobs? I'll take 'em anyday," Garrett beamed.

"Yeah, keep in mind it's only five hours and you'll soon have a baby to feed," Paul stirred an unhealthy amount of creamer in his coffee.

"Yes, _Dad._"

"So, is it okay if we bring Dimitri to the shower?" Carmen asked. Her baby son was only one —but a complete angel.

"Of course! And we can always get Jared to babysit," Garrett nudged Paul's shoulder.

He snorted.

"I honestly don't know what to do with that one anymore," Paul sighed. "Any of you fancy adopting a hormonal sixteen-year-old? I swear, one of these days his dick is just gonna fall of during one of his hour-long showers."

"Taking after Daddy Dearest, isn't he?" I joked, earning myself one of his glares.

"Please spare me the details," Carmen said, throwing her hand over her eyes dramatically.

"You just wait, Car. You'll have one of those soon enough, and then you'll be begging for my help."

"Oh, Paul. How about that date with _whatshername?_" Carmen asked, adjusting the clips in her bun.

"Emily? Yeah, that went south real fast, don't ask." Paul's attention dropped to his boots as he re-tied his laces incredibly slowly.

As soon as the guys left for their job at the opening of a new fancy boutique in town, work settled in again.

I prepared a little for the meeting with Aro and his staff, and my mind kept wandering off.

I kept thinking about her.

I couldn't stop.

Trying to keep my mind off less suitable for work subjects, I tried to think about Aro.

What kind of man is he?  
What standards would he have?  
He wore expensive shoes and tailored slacks.  
His grooming was extensive and impeccable.  
He was of Italian descent.

He was a businessman, first and foremost.

The kind that presumably only wanted top of the range.

Exclusive, like his club.  
Expensive, like his liquor.  
Superb, top-notch quality.  
I threw together a little folder for him with the best camera options and a mock-up for a potential set-up.

I hadn't seen all of the club, but I improvised to paint the picture for him.

He seemed like the kind of man who'd appreciate me doing my homework.

…

2:15.

I'd gotten back from a late lunch with Carmen at the nearby deli.  
Best food I had in a while, to be honest.  
First day in forever I had lunch again.

My phone vibrated against the center-console of the car when I left to meet another potential client. _We needed way more staff if jobs came at us like this._

It was a text.  
A text that made my entire face light up.

I was so busy with work I'd forgotten: I left her my number.

_Hi Good Guy— thanks again for taking me home last night. I'm sorry you stayed out late because of me. And wow, I woke up in my bed? You're a trooper. Thanks for the tea, feeling a lot better already. _

There was another text, seconds after the first one.

_It's Sapphire from Volturi, sorry._

I smiled at her text.

Did she think I could forget who she was? Who I tucked in last night?

I took my chance and shot her a text back.

_Don't apologize, I know exactly who you are. Especially with the nick name. Although I still don't know your name… Glad you feel better. Also, you have a great friend in the Blonde, we hired her boyfriend this morning. —Edward._

Too much?

No.

_You called me Butterfly, that might be my name. At least you got the first letter right -lol. I know! She's amazing, as is Emm. He's an absolute guard dog, since that's your thing, he'll fit right in. -B _

Right. My note.

So her name starts with a 'B'?

Then the folder wasn't hers after all.

I wondered when I would get the other letters.  
If I would ever get the other ones.

But now, I had to get some work done.

* * *

Tell me, lovelies. Will our Good Guy get her name?


	23. Chapter 23

Carmen managed to secure me an appointment with Jenks tomorrow at 4 pm.

Friday.

The day of the meeting at Volturi.

I'd see her again.

Jenks' news better be great, or I'd feel terrible at that meeting.

It had to go well.

It just had to.

"I'll be out in a few, there's some papers I need you to sign for Emmett's employment. They're on my desk in the blue folder." Carmen wrapped the purple scarf around her neck and tucked the ends into her coat.

"Sure, I'll get to them right away," I smiled at her.

She left for the evening, getting into her Volkswagen Beetle.

When my phone buzzed in my pocket, I almost tore a muscle, getting it out as fast as I could.

I was disappointed?  
It wasn't her.  
It was Garrett, telling me he and Paul were going to go straight home after the job.  
I wished them a good night.

Around 7, I decided to call it a night.  
All my work was done.

The dishes were scrubbed, bins emptied and my pack of cigarettes empty.

Luckily I had more at home.

I bundled up, shielding myself from the icy wind and got in the car.

Checking my phone one last time before revving up the engine, I threw it onto the passenger seat.  
Still disappointed.

Traffic was still quite busy and I parked in my designated spot at 7.45.

"Mr. Cullen, good evening!" I turned around to meet the polite smile of one of the neighbors. I didn't know his name, though. I wondered how he knew mine.

"Evening, I'm terrible at names. I apologize," I played it off.

"Ben Cheney, and don't apologize. We never met face to face," he grinned and held out his hand for me to shake.

"You live in the building?"

"Yeah, just moved in with my wife —Angela. Your company's in charge of the security at work."

Oh.

"Nice to hear! Really? Where's that?" I locked up the car and walked up to the elevator with him.

"Black Wheels, just a few blocks away. I saw you once, in Billy's office. I'm a mechanic there."

Nice garage.

Custom work, car wraps.  
Great boss to his employees.

"Right, yeah. Give my best to Mr. Black," I smiled politely.

"Which floor?" I pressed the buttons and the doors closed.

He lived three floors up from me.  
I could hear TV noises in the hallway along with snippets of music. It had been a while since I got home when the other people were still awake.  
It felt uncomfortable.

Does everyone always hear each other?

My keyring dangled in my hands as I walked up to my front door.

I longed for another hot shower to break up the tense muscles in my neck and shoulders.  
I longed for some food, maybe Chinese.

Maybe I could catch a movie.

I should probably not go to bed too late tonight.  
If I could sleep.

Seriously doubting myself, I frowned when I realized the door wasn't locked.  
What the fuck?

_I really need more sleep._

I closed the door behind me, leaving my keys in the lock and turning them.

_Did I leave the lights on as well?_

The house smelled like melted cheese.

My pizza didn't smell like this the other night.

"Ah, babe. You're finally home." My head jerked in the direction of the voice.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_


	24. Chapter 24

*Handing out tasers*

* * *

I felt frozen, solid. Unable to move as I watched my wife make her way over to me.

She'd showered.

I recognized her again.

Damp, wavy hair.

Freckles.

The smile that wound me around her pretty little finger.

Her robe.

The white, silky one.

"What's wrong? Not happy that I'm back?" She dared to ask me, placing her hand on my chest and leaning into me.

"Did you have a good trip?" I played along, closing my eyes so she wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"It was great, tiring though. Jane kept wanting to go hiking and stuff."

It was a cold ass lie.

Jane.

How could she be so stupid as to use the same colleague's name.

Over and over.

It was Jane.

That one time she decided to host the night herself.

Another piece of theatrics to make me believe her many lies.

I was sure that it wasn't Jane right now.

Jane was still at work.

I'd called.

"Great." My response was as dead as my feelings for her.

"Come here, babe."

I wasn't prepared so I couldn't pull away.

Her lips were on mine, hard and needy.

I wonder what happened.

Did he toss her aside?

Did she actually have a change of heart?

—No, Cullen. She didn't.

Don't go there.

She doesn't want you.

She just wants someone.

"You're freezing, how 'bout you take off those clothes and take a nice, hot shower?" Her lips were by my ear.

I wasn't cold.

I was angry.

"I—ah," I started when she started kissing my neck, leaving wet kisses behind.

She repulsed me, but I had to play along.

She couldn't know about the divorce.

Not yet.

It would ruin everything.

"Come one, babe," she whined, tugging at my jacket. "I want you. It's been so long."

It's been four months —but who's counting?

It's been five months since it actually meant something to me.

It's been two years of marriage I saw evaporate in front of me.

It's been four years of my life.

Wasted.

"I have to go, I have somewhere to be." I muttered as I escaped from her arms.

"But, I made you lasagna. I know you love lasagna, Edward."

Ah, there it was.

'_Edward'_

The disappointment in her voice.

I used to hear it every day.

I used to care.

I wasn't going out to work tonight.

Not for her.

Not for her things.

Not anymore.

I was done.

As I looked at her right there, standing barefoot in our living room I couldn't help but think how it could've been.

If she hadn't cheated.

If she hadn't taken that job.

If it was in fact Jane she took out so much.

She used to be so beautiful to me, perfect even.

How her eyes sparkled when we walked into the empty apartment three years ago.

How I wanted to give her everything her heart desired.

I saw the tears she shed when we were fighting.

The fights we had because I was working.

The four week's notice I handed it at my job.

I loved that job.

She wanted me to love her, more.

So I did.

Because I loved her.

"You knew I was coming home today, Edward." She continued, staring me down, the robe slipping from her bare shoulder.

I could tell she was naked underneath.

I didn't care.

"The only thing I knew was that your plane landed. You let me know this fucking morning, Tanya." I spat at her, walking over to one of the drawers in the kitchen, fetching a new pack of smokes.

"You promised to quit, Edward." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'_You promised'? _

_Really?_

If I'd been cartoon character, there would be smoke coming out of my ears and nose.

I was furious.

Red-hot rage ran through my veins.

"You told me to promise," I unwrapped the cellophane from my Marlboro's.

"I'm just not keeping that promise." I looked her dead in the eye.

She couldn't cope with me talking back at her.

It's my own fault, really.

I never did before.

"And I do have to go. It's very important, it could change our lives, Tan." I coaxed.

_She had no idea. _

"At eight in the evening?" She gave me a pout and a bitch brow.

"Business never sleeps," I winked and turned on my heel, leaving the apartment.

_What was I going to do now? _


	25. Chapter 25

My legs carried me through the hallway.

Into the elevator.

Down the parking garage.

Into the car.

I drove and drove, ending up on the parking lot of a nearby diner.

My head fell back against the headrest of the black leather seat.

I lit up.

I inhaled deeply.

I needed to calm down.

I fiddled with the lighter in my hands, thinking of what to do next.

Why was she back like nothing happened?

She cooked.

She put on my favorite robe.

_She wanted to fuck. I could tell. _

I just couldn't, not after all of this.

Not after she'd probably been with someone else earlier that day.

Not ever again.

I cracked my window, letting the smoke unfurl around me and out.

It was after eight.

I wrote a text.

I deleted.

I wrote again, and stared at the digital words in front of me.

_Have a great night at work, Butterfly. -Edward._

The cursor blinked and blinked.

I hit send.

Strange nerves held my insides in a vice grip.

_She is probably busy. _

I shouldn't do this.

I gripped the steering wheel and jumped as my phone vibrated in my lap.

_I have tonight off, actually. Had a thing, have a good evening. -B_

A thing.

A date?

Was she feeling better?

_That ship has sailed a few hours ago.. Would you like to talk over drinks? -E_

Really, Edward?

Do not stoop to _her_ level now.

_You don't fuck around. _

Friends can do drinks, right?

_Can't right now, I'm at my thing now. I'm out of here by 11 though? -B_

I felt so stupid.

So incredibly foolish for assuming she'd be free.

She told you, she had a thing.

_Won't impose on your date. Sorry, enjoy. -E_

_I'm not on a date, Good Guy. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime. -B_

I couldn't keep myself from smirking at her message.

Not a date.

Great.

And I still wasn't divorced.

Whatever drinks was, couldn't be a date.

_Sounds good! Where do you want to meet up? -E_

My heartbeat skyrocketed while I waited for her reply.

_Meet my at my place around midnight? -B_

Her place.

Rosalie was working.

We'd be alone.

We could talk.

Like friends.

_Great. Meet you there -E_

_Maybe I'll grant you an extra letter, if you're still a Good Guy -B_

I didn't reply but scrolled through my contacts list and pressed 'call'.

"Edward?"

"Hey Alice, can I come over for a bit? I really need to talk to the both of you."

"Of course, I'll save you a plate. Jasper made his Texas fried chicken."

_Thank God for Alice. _

_And thank Texas for Jasper's culinary skills._

* * *

A short one, I know. But I wanted to give you at least one update today.


	26. Chapter 26

"The Talk Part I"

* * *

"I'm so glad you called, this visit is long overdue, Edward." Alice chastised me.

I smiled sweetly at my little sister and welcomed her warm embrace.

The heavenly smell of my brother-in-law's cooking wafted through the living room  
The table was set for three.

"You didn't have to wait to have dinner, you know." I told her as I followed her to the kitchen.

"I got home somewhat later than planned -about an hour ago, Jazz decided to surprise me with my favorite dish, so it's like you were meant to come over for dinner," she smiled.

I rolled my eyes at my sister, because she really did believe fate was a thing, she punched me in the chest playfully.

"Hey, don't mock your sister!"

"Hey Jasper, it smells absolutely mouthwatering in here," I complemented. He was busy at the stove, wearing an apron with the picture of a buff, naked, male torso.

I got him that for Christmas last year.  
He loved it.

As Jasper brought out the food, Alice poured me some lemon infused water on ice.

I shuddered at the cold sensation.  
_As if it wasn't cold enough already._

"A little summery, don't you think, Alice?" She glared at me.

"It's what Jasper wants with this dish, so that's what you're having."

"Yes, Sir!" I uttered, saluting Jasper as he sat down at the table.

"So, did you talk to Jenks yet?"

My brother-in-law didn't waste any time to get to the point.  
No-nonsense Jasper.  
Another thing I loved about him.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow, but ah-I need to talk to you guys," I began.

"No, I need to tell you something first," Alice interrupted me. Her green eyes looked troubled, clouded.

"When Jasper saw her, I couldn't control myself. I texted her, asking if she wanted to do lunch on Saturday -you know, just us girls." She took a deep breath.

_Oh no, Allie. What did you do?_

"She told me she wasn't in town. That she was away on business, clearly a fucking lie." Alice crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair.

"If you think that's the only thing she lies about, you're dead wrong." I told her.

I really didn't want to do this.  
I didn't want to talk about Tanya, not right now.

"She was gone, and Jane was supposedly with her -which off course she lies about. I know for a fact that Jane was still at the office, the entire time Tanya was away. I hadn't heard from her all that time and all of a sudden she wanted me to come pick her up at the airport." Alice's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She cursed, shaking her head.

Jasper was quiet, he usually was, but I could tell he had some thoughts about the whole thing.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." I told them.

"She's at home now, hence why I ran." I decided not to let Tanya ruin my appetite again and dug into my dinner.

"Oh, is she now?" Jasper frowned and then spoke again. "I saw her, Edward. She was alone, but it was kinda weird." He said.

"Weird how?"

"She was at a jewelry story. I didn't see what she was doing, but she seemed extremely happy and all-over-the-place." Jasper said.

"Which one?"

"Wellis and Sons."

"That's definitely not where we got our wedding rings, or anything I ever got her."

Not the engagement ring, either.  
Not the necklaces.  
Nothing.

"It could mean anything, though." Alice chimed in.

She was always so positive.  
I knew she was trying to help me, but it was pointless.

"I don't care anymore, sis. I'm done. Utterly and completely done," I sighed.

"Besides the food, I want to thank you for putting Jenks on her case, Jasper. I knew I took to long to realize what kind of woman she really is. I could've spared myself a lot of heartache if I just broke the wedding off in the first place." I stared at the lemon slices in my water.

"Don't be like that, Edward. I never liked her in the first place," Alice cocked her head to the side.

_Yeah, I know you didn't.  
__I should've listened.  
__Mom never liked her either._

"Love is blind, Edward." Jasper said, his smile kind and his eyes soft. He'd been through hell and back with his ex, Maria, so he off all people knew how it felt.

"Yeah, it is." I muttered.

"Listen to Jenks, he's a pro. He'll get you through it." He pressed.

"He had proof."

"Then there is no way she'll walk away with any of your money." Jasper winked at me knowingly.

"It'll be okay, Edward." Alice got up and wrapped her arms around me from behind my chair.

She smelled like vanilla and fried chicken.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

_Alice, how the fuck do you do that? _

"You never check your watch this much, brother." She remarked.

_Attention to details.  
__We both shared that genetic trait.  
__Damn you, Alice Whitlock._

* * *

Those of you who don't follow me on Facebook: (w)riteofpassion is on hiatus until 2020, but I will finish it. Parts of it are already done, but between working fulltime, home and my other stories, it was a bit much.

xo


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry I'm late! Been working crazy hours this week.

Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends!

* * *

"I'm just trying to figure out what time she's going to bed. That way I won't have to run in to her." I lied.

I didn't care about Tanya.

But I did care about not running in to her.

I didn't want to run in to her.

"Does she suspect anything?" Alice asked.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know where she'd get the idea. I guess she just needed to get home to pretend she still likes being married to me." It was what I was thinking.

"You think she regrets it?" Jasper jumped in.

I shook my head at him.

"She hasn't worn her wedding set in weeks.. She doesn't even try and hide that fact from me." I shrugged.

"Edward, you need to keep up appearances. It'll all be over soon." Alice dropped her napkin onto the table.

I looked down and realized I'd eaten up my entire serving.

_Guess I was hungry. _

Then again, Jasper's cooking had always been impeccable.

"I can't sleep with her, Alice. I just can't." Her green eyes bore into mine.

She felt sorry for me.

I could see it.

"I'm not suggesting that, brother. How long has it been anyway?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared me down.

"About four months," I muttered quietly.

"Four months? Oh boy," She gasped.

"I remember you guys were _very_ active when we had that family trip a few years back, though. I thought I was going to have to pour bleach all over my ears and stab them with a knife." She remarked.

I rolled my eyes at my little sister.

"Yeah. That was then. I had no clue she was still cheating." I stared at the apron Jasper was still wearing.

It didn't humor me.

I frowned.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I jumped slightly and groaned when I looked at the screen.

_I'm going over to my mom's. My cousin's there to visit and in for a girl's night. Don't wait up because I'm staying over for the night. Haven't seen mom in a while._

My eyes went wide at Tanya's text.

I showed it to my sister.

She snorted.

"So her husband leaves for a fucking hour and she can't manage to keep her legs closed?" She yelled.

Alice was getting flustered.

"Ali, it's fine. I don't care anymore."

"She's just such a bitch. She never deserved you. Not one bit."

"I'll know more about everything tomorrow. Let's just have fun right now and talk. I won't let her ruin any more of my nights." I pressed.

"Right. You're so right. Let's just relax and watch some lame show." She agreed.

The three of us cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen.

It was good.

We laughed.

After we sat down on the couch, I declined the beer Jasper brought back from the fridge.

I had to drive after all.

I needed a clear head for my talk tonight.

Not date.

Just a talk.

Two people, just taking.

Jasper out his arm around Alice, pulling her to his side.

I felt like an intruder.

I felt out of place, even though they both told me they loved having me here.

I wanted that.

I wanted that gleam in the other person's eye when they looked at me.

I wanted that devotion.

That passion.

That love.

Even after being together for over 10 years.

They'd been together since forever.

Alice was only sixteen when she met Jasper.

It was fate.

His car broke down.

She was working at the nearest gas station on the weekends.

She was only sixteen.

Jasper was 20.

They didn't care.

My parents didn't even care.

Tanya was 23 when we married.

I was twenty-six.

I was almost thirty now.

And I had accomplished nothing important.

I used to think I had.

I had the wife.

I had the apartment.

I had the company.

Now, my work was all I had.

That and my family.

"You okay?" Alice mused.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about the old days," I smiled, nostalgia keeping me company.

"I'm sure she's out there for you, Edward. I mean, look at me and Alice." Jasper gazed lovingly at my sister.

"It took you long enough to find me, though." Alice giggled.

"Ah Ali. You and your idea of fate," I shook my head at her.

"Yeah well. Don't laugh at me, you'll thank me and my positivity when you find her. You'll see."

_Yeah. _

_We'll see._


	28. Chapter 28

I left my sister's around 11:30, which would give me more than enough time to drive over to Sapphire's.

I left my car somewhere around the corner and bundled up before I walked over.

I was suddenly nervous.

Why?

This wasn't a date.

Maybe it was because I'm meeting Jenks and my lawyer tomorrow.

_Why did I do this? _

_Is this wrong?_

I calmed myself down with a cigarette as I got up to the front door of the building.

_Why did she agree to do this?_

_She doesn't even know me. _

_Maybe she's just being polite. _

11:53

She buzzed me in but didn't bother to ask who it was.

Not smart, Butterfly.

Some of the neighbors seemed noisy.

Then again, these walls weren't the thickest either.

It wasn't the greatest building, there wasn't one security camera.

She should be more careful.

"Hey!" She was standing by the door by the time I got up.

Long, dark hair in a loose braid down the right side of her neck.

Cherry red dress.

Long sleeves cuffed at the end.

Sweetheart neckline.

Little black buttons down the bodice.

Flowy around her legs.

Dark stockings.

_Fuck she looked good. _

_Was it for me, though? _

_Was it for her thing? _

She wasn't wearing the boots tonight, she wore black high-top Vans in black and white.

"Hi, Butterfly." I went up to her doorstep, unsure of what to do now.

I stuffed my hands down my pockets to stop myself from doing anything stupid.

"Hi, Good Guy," She repeated with a smile, opening up the door all the way before she motioned for me to come in.

The apartment smelled like apple pie and flowers, and I soon realized it was because of the scented candles on the kitchen counter.

Their orange flames cast an ambient hue in the dimly-lit kitchen area.

They'd been burning for a while, though. I could tell, so they weren't for me.

"What's your poison?" She asked me, walking over to crouch down in front of the cupboard next to the fridge.

My heart thundered loudly in my chest.

_I shouldn't drink. _

_I really shouldn't. _

"I have some Fireball, Jack and some vodka. But I have some beers in the fridge too, if you want."

She peeked her head out around the corner, where I was still standing.

Coat on, scarf around my neck.

A little uncomfortable.

"I'll take a beer, then." I decided.

The lesser of the evils.

She pushed herself off the floor, she even managed to do that graceful and _sexy._

"You can sit, you know. Couches don't bite."

I gave her a smile, because I couldn't hold it in as she twirled past me with two bottles of Stella Artois in her hands.

Unwrapping the scarf from around me, I threw it on the kitchen counter along with my coat.

"You look really, really beautiful tonight." I admitted, hoping that didn't make me look like some kind of creep.

But it was the truth though, she did look amazing.

I swear I could see the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Her eyes were lined darkly, making the browns glimmer and pop as she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Good Guy." She took a sip of her beer without taking her eyes off me.

_Fuck. _

_Those lips._

"Let me tell you something," She put the bottle down and played with the charm bracelet on her wrist.

I looked at her, impatient to hear what she'd say.

"Four syllables. That's the full version."

"Full version?"

"Yeah, name, silly."

* * *

Enjoy the weekend xo


	29. Chapter 29

Let's get this conversation on the road, yes?

Okay, we have another nickname for our Butterfly -Teasabella LOL.

* * *

"Starts with 'B'?" I mused.

"What most people call me, sure!" Brown eyes gleamed with amusement.

She was enjoying teasing me, she was a professional after all.

Clearly.

"So, a nickname?"

"Yeah, you're getting warmer." Butterfly's laughter rang through the living room.

_Warm? Try hot._

"Tell me, Edward. What is a guy like you doing at Volturi?" her smile turned from amused to utter politeness, like some kind of switch had been switched.

I sighed.

"My friend had his birthday party there and I just.. Came back, I guess."

"The night I danced for you was the first night, right?" She asked me, sitting back and crossing one endless leg over the other.

"Oh, you remember that?"

She rolled her eyes at me, brown eyes blazing.

"You don't just get a nickname for nothing, Good Guy."

"Why then?" I wondered.

"Why did you give me one?" Her arched brow said enough than more words.

_Touché, Butterfly._

"You don't have to answer, I was just teasing you." She took another sip of her bottle.

"So, what does your wife think about your nightly visits at Volturi? Don't you have to sleep?" She eyed me, her voice low.

_My wife._

_Fuck my wife._

"I'm getting a divorce. How did you know I was married?"

"Rose told me," She shrugged. "She also said she told you her name and that you have a nice office."

"Why did you come here, Good Guy?"

Heart rate? Dangerously high.

Palms? Sweaty.

_The Butterfly effect._

I sighed.

"You intrigued me. You're a great performer and you're just so…different from anyone else." I smiled and tried to play it off as innocent interest.

She would be able to see right through me.

I know she would.

She was too good with people.

"Why did you agree to meet me?" I shot back, nursing the bottle in my hands.

"You intrigued me. You're so kind, so different from anyone else." She smiled at me, so brightly it could have illuminated the entire apartment.

"Rose wouldn't tell me why." She blurted out.

"Why what?"

"The divorce.."

"How long do you have?" I asked, chuckling humorlessly.

"I have to be back at work tomorrow at eight p.m." She joked and sat back with one arm around the back of the couch.

The cotton of her dress stretched out across her chest, the little buttons dangerously close to coming undone.

_Skin and yellow lace. _

She was going to kill me.


	30. Chapter 30

My mouth opened and I started spilling my guts.

I barely know this gorgeous creature.

She knew me just as little.

Yet, it seemed like she cared about everything I said.

Like she felt my pain.

Like I'd known her for years.

Whenever I paused or hesitated, she'd jump in and tell me her honest opinion.

I got a little choked at at her reaction when I told her about the first time I found out Tanya was cheating.

Brown eyes, sympathetic.

Chin resting on top of her pulled-up knees.

_She didn't even bother to cover up after the dress had ridden up. _

_She did wear pantyhose, after all, so it wasn't like the Butterfly was giving me a peepshow. _

_She cared, genuinely, absorbed by my stories that she probably didn't realize. _

"I'm sorry Edward, but you really should've kicked her sorry ass to the curb. Right then and there." Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Sapphire interrupted me.

She put a hand on my arm as she spoke, loud and clearly.

"You weren't living, you were merely existing in her perfect world. Why did you mold everything into what she wanted? She gave you absolutely nothing in return."

Brown eyes looked sad, brimming with wetness.

_I don't want to make you cry, Butterfly. _

"Why do you care so much?" I shook my head, my voice was shaky.

I couldn't wrap my head around this strange connection between us. It was like every part of her was pulling, tugging at every molecule in my body.

"I can't explain… I feel like I know you. You have such an incredible vibe surrounding you, I can't decipher you, so I don't really know you at all. Besides, I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out, crushed to the wall and stepped on before they toss it in the fire." She admitted.

Her grip on my arm tightened when she spoke, probably because she was reliving some old feelings.

I felt anger.

Why would anyone hurt her like that?

"You're so sweet with helping Emmett and you're so respectful to me and Rose." She smiled a little again. I was glad to see.

"You were such a fucking Good Guy, such a gentleman during the private dance," She shook her head and threw it back, laughing.

"Honestly, I thought you might have been gay for a minute." I joined in on her laughter, happy that the heavy side of the conversation was put away for now.

I was on my third beer and feeling a little chipper already.

"What made you change your opinion?" I asked her.

Butterfly's gaze ducked away from mine and I swear I saw her blushing again.

"It got pretty ah.. Obvious you weren't. Kinda hard to miss."

_It was hard to miss… _

_Hard. _

I snorted.

"You have a great friend in Rosalie," I remarked.

Between the dress, the alcohol and the memories of her body sliding against me on that chair I felt the need to change to a slightly safer topic.

"Yeah. I know I do, I met her when I first started out at Volturi." Butterfly smiled and it made my heart flutter.

There as a lot of love for the Blonde One.

"I'll tell you all about that story another time, or we might run out of topics to talk about." She giggled.

_Another time. _

"I seriously doubt that." I huffed.

Her next words made me almost choke on my beer.

"I could be yours too, you know."

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

My eyes were drawn to them.

Soft.

Red.

So kissable.

_How I longed for a kiss. _

I missed kissing.

I missed this feeling of happiness.

I missed having a real conversation and have someone listen.

"What?"

Sapphire blushed scarlet.

"Your friend. I could be your friend, Good Guy."

* * *

**Give our boy some love in the reviews. **

**So, he made a new friend. Yay? **


	31. Chapter 31

Midnight turned into 3 in the morning.

Running out of topics to talk about?

_I didn't think so._

Three beers turned into one too many and somehow we found ourselves laughing, on the brink of tears about one of Butterfly's stories.

"I swear, nothing has ever been that awkward. And coming from someone who gives lap dances for a living, that sure says something."

The blush on her face made her look even younger, so alive.

"If my mother ever did that, I would die!" I exclaimed and pushed up the sleeves of my shirt. This laughing combined with just _her_ and the alcohol had me feeling slightly overheated.

"She kept standing there, telling me what to do and what to say, too. I was mortified. I couldn't be any happier for that fire alarm to go off than right then and there." She wiped away a tear and let out a deep breath before she bursted into giggles again when she took in the expression on my face.

"Again, Rose sure is a great friend."

"Fuck yeah, she is!"

There it was again.

_Fuck. _

Tanya never really cursed unless she was mad at me.

"Stop it, man!"

My eyes shot up to meet Sapphire's.

She wasn't laughing anymore.

She looked dead serious, but resembled an angry little kitten.

I snorted.

"Stop what?" I asked her, putting down the bottle on her coffee table.

We made quite the mess: empty bottles and bags of potato chips.

"You were thinking of her, I can tell. You get all sad and tortured. I don't like it."

My brows shot up.

"Wh-" I huffed out a breath when suddenly, I felt two arms around my torso and a face against my chest.

"I don't know her, but I hate her already." She spoke softly. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I just put one on her upper arm.

She was so warm, so soft and she smelled like vanilla and summer nights.

"You need to get this over with, the longer this drags on, the worse you're going to feel."

Why the hell did she say such confronting stuff? How was it she knew what I was feeling.

"Cut her loose, Good Guy. I can't have my friends hurting, I will knock her out cold if she tries anything again. Just tell me and I'll gladly push her off some stairs."

I let out a laugh and she pulled away, looking up at me.

"You're too young and far too beautiful to be trapped in this kind of marriage."

"Isn't that my line?"

_Beautiful._

"Well, I'm not married so no." She giggled again. I could tell she was a little tipsy.

_Hell, even I was._

"You just called me beautiful." I remarked.

She rolled her eyes.

I felt tension wrapping around us, almost choking me.

"Yeah, because you are." Her smile made her brown eyes twinkle.

I couldn't believe she was looking at me like that.

* * *

Ah, *le sigh*


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you one of those machos who thinks the word beautiful is reserved for ladies and lakesides?" She cocked her head at me again.

"No one's ever called me that before." I shrugged.

"Get used to it, Edward. I like to compliment my friends."

One of her hands reached up to my face. She ran her fingers along my jaw and to my temple before taking them to the side of my head where my hair used to be a lot shorter.

"Beautiful all over. Even your hair is a piece of art." She muttered.

"I need it cut though."

"Like hell! Nah, you don't. It looks so fucking hot," She said and covered her mouth with the hand that was on my skin just seconds ago.

I craved it back.

"I'm sorry. Fuck I think I'm a little drunk." She sank into the couch and let her head fall back against the cushion.

_She looks so fucking hot right now. _

_Her hair fanned out like that._

_The dress pooling around her upper thighs._

_Her chest moving up and down with her fast breaths._

"I can totally relate to that," I grinned and she looked back at me, her smile wide and carefree.

"Ah, I got the Good Guy drunk. That's so bad," she bit her lip.

If my pants weren't tight already, they would be now.

Everything about this woman turned me on, relentlessly.

"Tell me, did you have a date tonight?" I dared to ask.

She got closer to me, her body inches from mine as she shifted on the couch.

"Yeah, I had a date," she purred.

_Horny drunk? Or was she just like this all the time?_

My smile was falling, but I made an effort to keep a fake one there.

Of course she had a date.

"Oh, did you have a good time? I'm sorry if I cut your date short, by the way. I hope he doesn't hate me now," I chuckled, ripping the label from my bottle nervously.

"You shouldn't hate yourself, Edward. Plus, I'm having the best time, actually."

_Wait, what?_

"Friends can have dates, you know. I have them with Rose all the time," Butterfly grinned.

"You really are scared of me, aren't you?" She ran her fingers through the strands that escaped her braid and freed her hair from the elastic band.

_So soft._

_So pretty._

"I'm not scared of you, Butterfly." I stated.

"I'm scared of myself, what I'd do to mess this up." I admitted.

_I'm scared I won't be able to control myself._

_I'm scared I'll fucking ravish you on this couch._

"Ahw, don't be. This is great! You're a great friend already, I can tell you are." Her words warmed my insides.

"As a friend, I have to tell you something though," she said quietly, her lashed fluttered as she blinked a couple of times.

"The wife has to go, Edward. She's not good for my Good Guy and you need to move on. I'll help you get back on your feet."

Help me how, Butterfly?

"Really?" I couldn't think straight.

_What would she help me with?_

_Would she teach me how to have a normal relationship again? _

_How it should feel when two people connect?_

_Would she show me how it felt to be wanted again?_

"That's what friends are for." She breathed.

"It's kinda hard being friends with someone whose name you don't even know," I threw at her.

She sorta giggled and went to stand up, but almost fell.

I rushed up, grabbing her by the waist so she wouldn't fall on top of the cluttered coffee table.

Her skin was hot beneath the thin cotton dress and it felt like sparks of electricity caressing my hand where I touched her.

I stared at her for a second too long, catching the way her eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes and back again.

No, Cullen. You don't fuck around. You promised.

* * *

I just wanted to invite all of you to enter this fun contest over on Facebook!

_**Now accepting submissions for the Winterward Card Contest.**_

_**Send entries to Winterward2019 AT gmail DOT com.**_

_**For details, see our Facebook page**_

_** www DOT facebook DOT com/groups/1859040987741282/?ref=share**_

_**xo**_


	33. Chapter 33

"I'm sorry," she seemed embarrassed and steadied herself, holding on to my upper arm.

I was in trouble.

I was drowning in these feelings and in her eyes.

"Let's get you to bed, okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded, but never took her eyes off me until she bent down to unlace her shoes.

"You're not gonna drive home, are you?" She asked me as I kept my arm around her and lead her to the bathroom.

She stepped inside and I watched her wobble, a little amused by how fast she went from tipsy to hammered. She wasn't as graceful anymore, now.

"You can sleep here, you know." She remarked, opening a pack of face wipes and rubbing away her full face of make-up.

Even then, with black streaks under her eyes and the alcohol in her system, she still looked like the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Can I crash on the couch?" I asked her, tugging at the shorter hairs in the nape of my neck.

She was so damn comfortable in her own skin and didn't have a single care in the world as I watched her peel her nylons off.

_Stay-ups. _

_Lace trim._

_Fuck._

I looked away quickly, but heard a loud bang when I did.

"Are you okay?" I rushed inside and found my Butterfly on the floor, one of her stockings next to her and holding her head.

"Oh that hurt." She uttered, "I hit my head a little. I slipped because of these stupid things." She held up the stocking and I couldn't do anything but laugh. Butterfly glared up at me.

"I'm sorry, come on." I reached for her hand to pull her up.

As she got ready for bed, I waited patiently in the hallway to make sure she was alright and didn't hurt herself any more. A shy little voice called out for me. I knocked and cracked the door open a little until she peeked her head out.

"I have a little problem," she said.

"And?"

"I don't have any PJ's here, would you mind grabbing some?"

The little yellow strap on display told me she was in nothing but her lingerie, and as much as I wanted to see her in it, I knew it wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to having people here that aren't Rose or Emmett… We're not exactly shy here, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Her smile was a little crooked.

So Emmett saw her like that?

"I've seen you at work, you know." I joked and I saw her shrug. Before she could open the door fully, I asked her where to look and Butterfly pointed me to the dresser in her bedroom.

"There are some PJ's in the bottom drawer, I think!" She shouted.

In her room again, I noticed she'd cleaned up. No shoes thrown around, but more folders with the same 'I.S' on the label.

I walked to the dresser and crouched down to open the drawer. I groaned when my hands met soft silks and lace. I reached for the first thing I found, it was a pale pink nightie with a lot of straps. I'm sure it looked amazing on her.

"Was the first thing I found," I said and handed it to her through the crack of the door.

"Oh, I love this one! Thanks."

_I'm sure you do._

She came out a few seconds later, her hair brushed and the smell of menthol telling me she brushed her teeth.

It was not the only thing I noticed, though.

That fucking nightgown.

_Pink._

_Slinky._

_Lacy._

_Strappy._

Her nipples were far too noticeable, straining against the fabric, taunting me.

The silk material clung to her curves, hit her high up her thighs and the color was perfect for her porcelain skin. I'd seen her in much less, but somehow she looked so vulnerable, so naked in front of me.

"Let me get you some blankets and a good pillow." She said and turned to walk to her room. I watched her crawl to the right side of her bed to snatch a pillow, the dress riding up her ass far to much for me to be looking —but I couldn't help myself. I took a deep breath.

"Here, this will be okay, I think. The blankets are in the living room." She handed me the pillow and walked me to the couch where she produced some fleece blankets from under the coffee table.

"All set," she exclaimed playfully.

"Goodnight, Edward." She said to me, tucking her hair behind her ear, leaning in for a hug.

I could feel her against me, the thin silk doing nothing to conceal the feel of her. I was so hard and hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Goodnight, Butterfly." I hugged her back, since there was no way in hell I could refuse.

Friends hug, right?

"Bella," she whispered.

"What?"

"Isabella, my name." She pulled away and smiled at me.

The four syllables.

The 'B'.

'I.S."

The Butterfly finally had a name.

_Isabella Swan._

* * *

Yes. It's upon us... Would she have—you know, caught feelings for our Hawk?


	34. Chapter 34

You get two for once, since I haven't updated in a few days ;) RL is kicking my ass —blame my job LOL

This is for my Rose lovers ;)  
P.S. The Ember Sword updated today... It's pretty ducking amazing. (I didn't mean 'duck')

* * *

She left for bed, leaving me in the dimly-lit living room with a bunch of questions.

_Why the hug?_

_Why was she so… Flirty?_

_Was I misreading it all? _

I wish I could shower to take the edge off, but I hadn't asked and I didn't want to wake her up.

Isabella.

Bella.

_It means beautiful._

I spotted a key on the sliding doors to the little terrace and went for a much needed dose of nicotine.

My head rested against the glass.

I sighed.

Why was this so hard?

I made vows.

I was always able to keep them, to honor them.

But now, all I wanted was to scoop my Butterfly up in my arms and kiss her senseless.

Could I go back to the club without going too far?

My cigarette almost burned my finger as I took the last drag.

It was cold out, yet, I was only in my shirt.

She had me overheated.

My thoughts had me overheated.

I needed sleep, I knew that.

Tomorrow was a big day.

I checked my watch and groaned, well, today was a big day.

I emailed Jenks and my lawyer while I stepped outside.

Maybe they had an earlier appointment?

Stripping off my jeans and shirt, I turned off the lights and double-checked if Bella locked the door.

_Bella._

I could only see her when I closed my eyes.

Her, in that fucking nightie.

Fucking her in that nightie.

—no, Cullen.

Don't fuck around.

-B&TH—

My dreamless slumber got interrupted by my nagging bladder so I walked over to the bathroom to take care of my business.

I stared at Siren's door, she still wasn't home.

I checked my phone.

5:10

I slept for about two and a half hours but somehow I wasn't wrecked.

Maybe I could sleep for a bit more, I'm sure Butterfly won't wake up anytime soon.

As Rosalie said, she barely ever gets out of bed before three in the afternoon.

Opening the fridge, I helped myself to a bottle of water.

_God, I was thirsty. _

_Must be because of the beer._

The door unlocked and I suddenly realized I was standing in my underwear.

In the kitchen of two girls.

One of which had an ex-cop as a boyfriend.

I could hear her sigh as she closed and locked the door. It felt like I was nailed to the ground.

Maybe I should've said something.

Maybe a quick 'hello'.

Maybe I should've turned on some lights.

Rosalie turned around and shrieked.

Full-on screamed.

Horror movie screamed.

"It's okay!" I held up my hands in surrender as she approached me with her fists ready to fire.

"Fucking hell, Edward!" She yelled again.

I cringed since she was so close.

Rosalie was all red-hot panic and rage in a pink beanie, her blue eyes wide.

I started laughing nervously when she hit my in the chest.

A fuzzy glove, hard impact.

"Why the fuck are you standing naked in my kitchen?" She pulled off the gloves and threw them on the kitchen table, unzipping her equally fluffy, black and white spotted coat.

"You look like Cruella DeVille." I snorted.

She hit me again.

Her hand slapped hard against my naked chest.

"Explain yourself instead of making fun of me, you dork!"

"I'm sorry, I just got up to get some water." I motioned to the bottle.

Rosalie arched a brow at me and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sly smile.

I got the once-over.

Twice.

"Ooooh." She half-whispered.

Smile still in place.

Then I realized why she was smiling like that.

"Oh, no. No! It's not what you think," I ushered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bella appeared, baseball bat in hand.

_Nice to see they have somewhat of a security plan._

"I thought he was a fucking burglar, B!" Rosalie explained.

Bella started laughing, one strap of her nighty falling of her shoulder.

She put the bat down.

_I'm not sure any burglar would be impressed if he got in here._

_Especially not if Bella planned on wearing anything like that when one did._

"Did you have to unlock the door tonight, Ro?" Bella mocked.

Rosalie nodded.

"Well, if there was a burglar, the door would be forced open or broken…"

"Shit, you're right. I might have overreacted a little," Rosalie grinned.

She was looking between Bella and me, still looking like some kind of investigator.

"Is anyone going to explain this?" She said, turning to look at me.

"Had a nice night?"

"We had a little too much to drink, so I couldn't make him drive back." Bella explained, biting her lip.

"That nice, huh?"

"A nice _friendly _sleepover, R.L. Hale." Bella said firmly, empathizing the friend part.

"Hmm, you sure about that?"

"Edward," Bella started. "Please tell miss Overprotective over here that I didn't in any way, molest you."

I started laughing.

"Molest him? Hell, you're lucky I'm a taken woman," Rose said to me, raking her eyes over me again.

"Sorry, what?" I uttered.

"She should've totally molested you. It's a sin to look that good."

_Was I dreaming?_

I looked at Bella, she was smiling at Rose like they were sharing some kind of secret.

I wondered what it was.

I suddenly felt the urge to cover myself up.

I was stuck though, between the kitchen counter, detective Hale and the Butterfly.

Rose walked over to take of her coat and drape it over the couch when she noticed my sleeping spot.

"Oh, you slept on the couch?"

"Of course," I answered.

"You're right, it wasn't what I was thinking," she grinned.

Bella groaned and gave Rosalie the finger.

"Go to sleep, B. Or you'll get cranky."

"Good night folks. I'm off," Bella said but turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, you're too much of a Good Guy. I should have totally molested you," she said, her smile wide as she winked at me.

_What?_


	35. Chapter 35

I tossed and turned later on when Rose went to bed and got up around 7:30.

I folded the blanket and put the pillow on top of it. The girls were kind enough to let me crash here, so that was the least I could do.

Dying to grab a shower and to brush my teeth, I locked the door behind me and shoved it under the door again.

I didn't leave a note.

I was going to send a text.

_Thanks for letting me crash. Had a lovely evening, Bella. _

Okay.

Not too sweet.

Not too sticky.

Not too much.

Just a friendly little text to my new friend, Isabella Swan.

I may have broken a speed limit or two while I cruised home, but I was running out of smokes and suddenly anxious.

_Would Tanya be home?_

_Would she ask me where I'd been?_

_Would I have to lie? Like she always did?_

When I got upstairs, the apartment was still dark.

I plugged my phone in to charge on the kitchen counter and kicked off my shoes.

No one home.

I went to look in the bedroom, but the bed was still made. She hadn't slept here.

It was fine.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped and remembered I sent out a message to both Jenks and my attorney.

I hadn't checked it yet.

I hurried to the phone and opened my mailbox.

_Junk._

_Junk._

_Calendar reminders —thanks, Carmen._

_Jenks._

_Biers Attorney At Law. _

I ignored the rest and almost fist-pumped when I saw Jenks could meet at 8:30 this morning.

Riley —my lawyer had an open spot at 11.

_Great day so far._

Putting my phone on airplane mode so it would charge faster, I took my ass to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

As I lathered up my body and hair, I closed my eyes and faced the stream of hot water.

_Was meeting Bella a sign that things would get better again?_

_Was this my second chance?_

_Why did I think about everything this fucking much?_

My thoughts got interrupted and I jumped.

"What the fuck?!" I gasped and turned around.

There she was.

Tanya.

My wife.

Soon-to-be-ex-wife, hopefully.

She was staring at me like I was some kind of pretty thing she saw whilst window-shopping.

"Did I startle you?" She giggled.

Tanya cocked her head to the side, eyeing me up.

Like she hadn't just been sitting on another dude's dick all night.

"How was your mom?" I asked her, testing her.

She shrugged and started unbuttoning her jeans.

"You know, the usual."

She tried to distract me.

"I'm almost done, the shower will be all yours in a minute." I announced, turning away from her.

I didn't want to see her undress.

I was still a guy, after all.

I didn't want her to get a reaction out of my body.

"No worries, I don't want it to be."

Her hand reached out to touch my shoulder blade.

I almost flinched.

"Not now, Tan. I have a meeting in half an hour." I started roughly.

"I can do a lot of stuff in under half an hour, don't you know that by now?"

She giggled again, but it sounded fake.

I didn't want to hear it.

"Let me make you feel good, babe."

I ignored her.

One day, I would've grabbed her and kissed her.

One day, I would've make her bend over.

I would have fallen for it.

But not anymore.

I turned off the hot water and put a towel around my waist.

There she stood, in her cream-colored underwear and a furrowed brow.

"Edward," she reached out.

"Don't you want me anymore? It's been weeks since you touched me."

She was playing again.

Playing me.

The guilty card.

"Tan, I told you. I have a meeting and it's important." I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Besides, it's not my fault that you keep running off to God knows where for fuck knows how long!" I almost yelled.

She jumped slightly at my harsh tone of voice, but then her expression changed.

She shifted.

Back into the Tanya I lived with.

I watched.

There was nothing in her eyes.

No fear.

No love.

No tears.

This was over.

Today.

* * *

**Oh babies. Almost 1,000 reviews? Okay. Lemme give back. Tell me something you want from me. I'll do it. I promise. **

**Next stop: Jenks' office...**


	36. Chapter 36

I want to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.. Your support for this story has me completely knocked off my feet.. I'm blown away by the response and by everyone... You're all so sweet, and even though this isn't Beta'd and full of mistakes —I know, I'm so sorry— you keep reading and reviewing, rec'ing this fic... Oh man!

We're a step closer to the divorce.. Our guy isn't having the best day so brace yourselves for the untangling of Tanya's secret well... life.

Thanks to hotteaforme, A Different Forest (TB&TH and The Beard are rec'd there this week in Fic Dive), the ladies on Facebook...  
BIG LOVE

* * *

I got dressed in record speed, got out another pack of cigarettes and left, taking my phone charger with me as well.

I wasn't coming here tonight.

I didn't want to, anymore.

There was too much Tanya.

Too little me.

It was never ours to begin with.

I was a little early to my appointment with Jenks, so I chain smoked outside until it wasn't impolite to knock on his door anymore.

"Ah, Edward, good morning." The man held out his hand for me to shake.

A firm grip.

A warm smile.

He reminded me of Jasper, somehow.

I could see why he trusted him.

His dark eyes glinted, the warm chocolate color of them matching his skin tone completely.

"Mr. Jenks, thanks for meeting me sooner that we agreed on." I said.

" Jenks, Edward. Just Jenks. Come in," he replied with that same smile.

I could tell this was an office, even though the outside might look like a small house.

Jenks lead me into a door on the right, where he motioned for me to sit down in the plush, magenta leather chair.

"Can I offer you some coffee?" Jenks asked.

I nodded furiously, the loss of my morning coffee suddenly hit me.

He went out the door and I could hear the humming of the coffee machine before he returned, two steaming mugs in hand.

"Edward, I'll get right into it. The Mrs. Has absolutely no clue as to what's happening around her. It's just not possible," Jenks shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, the woman is downright sloppy and not a little bit careful to hide her indiscretions." He let out a deep sigh and rested his elbows on the mahogany desk.

"I can use this in court, right?" I wanted to know.

Jenks nodded.

"As I said, Edward. I'm a professional and she made my job devastatingly easy." He paused and sipped his coffee before slapping a hefty file onto his desk.

"Are you ready, though? This will change everything," his eyes were apologetic but the emotion vanished swiftly when I gave him my confident 'yes'.

"A little back story first to get you acquainted with our characters," he went on as if this was a screenplay of some sort.

It kinda was, in a way.

The picture in front of me showed the back of a broad-shouldered, clearly quite tall man in a tailored suit. His dark skin was accentuated by the cream color of his attire.

I knew it was tailored, since it fit his body like a glove.

Rich dude, for sure.

"Mr. Tyler Crowley, Edward. Thirty-six, CEO of a sporting magazine and father of Aimy Crowley, aged four."

CEO.

Big-shot.

Father.

Older.

"That's him?"

Jenks simply nodded.

"What about the kid?" I asked, since Tanya had been on my case to start a family even before we were married. It was never what I wanted, and boy am I glad I didn't give in to that one.

I even caught her throwing out her birth control pills once, the scariest month of my life.

"The result of a prior relationship, the mother passed away when the kid was almost one. She suffered from postpartum depression and decided to end things herself… I dug deep in this guy's personal life. She was in a mental hospital for a few weeks before they found her hanging from her shower rod."

That was sad.

That was something I wouldn't wish on anyone, but clearly the woman wasn't happy and she was this desperate.

"How long has this been going on?" I wondered, pulling at the longest strands of my hair painfully hard.

"Jasper contacted me a few months back. He told me he and miss Alice were very worried about you, about your relationship. Jasper had seen Tanya out with the man somewhere.. He wanted to help you but he had no idea that it went this far." Jenks said.

"I guess this isn't a short-term thing either, you just don't go shopping with your married girlfriend and your daughter without it being somewhat serious."

I agreed.

Who does that?

Did he even know Tanya was married?

"There's more, I presume?" I was scared to ask, but I needed to know.

I needed every remnant of feelings I might still have to simmer and die, to choke on the truth, as much as it might hurt.

Jenks slid two more pictures my way.

An estate.

Her convertible.

His big-ass, expensive SUV.

Their embrace.

Aimee in her arms.

His hands on the small of her back.

Kissing on the porch, Tanya barely dressed while he clearly heads out for work.

Heated snippets of a night neither of the two had known was being captured.

Hotels, high-class ones.

Not a single neon sign-adorned motel.

No hourly rates.

Full on, expensive, high-profile nights out.

Restaurants.

And her trip?

It was with him, alright.

On a yacht.

Shopping in linen, white dresses.

Matching swimsuits with the little girl.

Hand-holding.

Kissing in the sand.

My stomach turned and I thought I had to vomit when Jenks spoke again.

"There's also a video, if you can bear to look at it."

Jenks opened his bottom drawer and pulled out two square, crystal glasses and a carafe of an amber liquid.

Yes.

Alcohol.

He poured two generous glasses and handed one to me.

I took a big gulp, cradling the glass in my hands.

I decided to set it down though, I didn't want to break it.

Jenks opened his laptop and faced it my way.

"Just press play whenever you're ready. It's not going to be particularly easy to look at." He admitted, loosening his navy tie.

"Is it sex?" I just had to know what I was in for.

Jenks shook his head.

"No, but I think it's much worse."


	37. Chapter 37

Apologies for the cliffy.

But hey, two chapters today —and this one is almost 2,000 words.

* * *

What could possibly be worse?

She lied.

She cheated.

She even fucking married me.

I didn't want to drag this out any further.

I needed to do this.

I pressed play.

Jenks must have gotten pretty close to the pair when he shot this.

Table for two.

In the corner.

Cosy.

Champagne and lobster.

Tanya got up, ran her hand over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, whispering something into his ear.

I had never seen that dress before.

It was a shade of white, shiny, resembling a pearl as it glistened in the lighting.

Conservatively cut, right at the knee.

Snug at the waist.

Boat neck.

Large, shimmering necklace dangling from her bare neck.

Hair swept up in a chignon.

_Looking like a Stepford now, Tan?_

The guy stopped their waiter and slipped him a bill.

Money.

It seemed like Tyler Crowley had plenty.

The camera zoomed in on Jenks iPhone, showing the date and the time.

She was back.

Sitting down, enjoying her fancy champagne and putting her hand on his forearm.

"I was about to shut off the camera, but you thank your lucky stars I didn't," Jenks remarked as my eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

He was right.

Worse than sex.

Worse than any tape she could've made.

There he was.

Tyler fucking Crowley.

One one fucking knee.

Proposing to my fucking wife.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I was so angry I wanted to smash that laptop to the wall.

"No fucking way," I shook my head as tears started to burn.

I refused to let her make me cry.

I refused to care.

I fought against everything.

The sound in the video was faint —other patrons talking and the subtle music in the background dulled it. But I didn't need to hear it, to know what was going on.

Tanya seemed to gasp, clasped her hand over her mouth.

She smiled.

Beamed.

Full of emotion.

Full of _love._

I couldn't remember the last time she looked at me like that.

I couldn't remember if she ever had.

She nodded her head violently, some hair escaping her delicate updo while she did, standing from her chair and crouching down onto the floor next to him.

Bare knees on the hardwood floor.

Heels almost off her feet.

Hands around his neck.

Lips touching.

Tyler slid the ring onto her finger.

Onto her empty finger.

_That's why she left the ring._

My wife was getting married.

"Is this real?" I managed to get out.

Jenks nodded and let his head hang a little bit before topping off my glass with some more whiskey.

"I'm sorry to say this, Edward. But it's clear that whatever this is, is real."

"Why didn't she ever talk to me?" I started to feel the tears making their way down my face. I scrubbed them off with my sleeve, hard.

"Why didn't she tell me she wasn't happy? Why didn't we just talk? I would've let her go and I bet we could stay somewhat civilized… But this…" I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"This is too much. I cannot forgive her. I just can't."

"And you shouldn't, Edward. She had clearly been manipulating you for a very long time now. I bet she was convinced that you would stay with her no matter what."

I know, Jenks. I know.

"She even tried to have sex with me, Jenks. Today." I uttered, disgusted.

"I can't tell you why she does what she does, of course. But let me ask you: does she have anything?"

I started thinking and snorted.

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Her car was a gift. She needed a new one to be honest, and I let her pick something for her birthday last year. What I didn't know, was that she'd go for a BMW convertible," I trailed off.

"The house?"

"On my name. She decorated everything of course, but I was the one who bought it after I got my trust fund from my grandparents."

"Did you have a prenup when you got married?"

"Yes," I was so naive that I didn't want one, but mom and dad insisted.

"Tell me, Edward. How long and how much?" Jenks pressed.

He probably knew this was painful for me, but I too knew —this needed to happen.

"After five years she'd get her share, alimony or child support if we ever got a baby. I know I would have had to care for her financially. But she doesn't know that my current job and the business don't cover my in dollar bills. I worked my ass off for every single penny. Most of my money is in the apartment. She was the one who wanted to live there, after all." I shrugged.

"If she is marrying this dude, then why does she need anything from me? He's clearly loaded."

"Edward, let me explain. Tyler Crowley has a sports empire. His magazine is clearly only part of is. He owns several bars, sponsors tons of teams and retired after playing basketball in Europe."

I wasn't a sports man, so I had no clue who he was.

"I had one of his insiders tell me about Tanya. How they were glad he met someone so much like him. A self made woman, who built her own career and wasn't afraid to work hard as long as she could play harder." Jenks sighed.

"Are you saying she's lying to him as well?" I was flabbergasted.

"I don't know about the lying. But Tyler clearly thinks Tanya is quite comfortable on the money front. Besides, his first marriage was one with a heavy, airtight prenup. If he chooses to marry Tanya, it'll be with one of those as well."

I got it now.

She needed the money.

My money.

To impress her fiancé.

"Filthy bitch." I muttered under my breath and finished my drink.

"I assure you, Edward. She won't get a dime with all of this."

Jenks handed me a flash drive.

"Please, keep it close. It's filled with more pictures and little videos. Your lawyer will feel like Christmas morning hit him over the fucking head."

I nodded and collected my thoughts.

This was it.

I thanked Jenks with a handshake that ended up more like a man-hug and I left his office feeling slightly empty but with a clear mind.

By the time I calmed down enough to drive my car, I'd smoked three cigarettes and my shaking hands were back to normal.

_Hour of truth._

I messaged Carmen from the car, asking her to push my appointments to another day.

I wasn't going in to the office today.

I wouldn't be useful anyway.

I asked her to put me up for a few jobs with Paul, I could talk to him.

Paul'd understand.

His ex cheated on him as well.

He hated Tanya ever since I told him things weren't going well.

He almost punched me when I shared the fact that she cheated, admitted it and then I married her anyway.

I called a realtor after that, asking for an appointment to look at my apartment.

No way I was staying there.

No was I was letting her stay there, as well.

"How can I help you, sir?" The raven-haired receptionist greeted me after finishing up a phone call.

"I'm Edward Cullen, here to see Mr. Biers."

"Edward! Hi, man. I'll be right there." Riley appeared from a door on my right, stuffing one hand into the pockets of his charcoal slacks as his other one raked through his blonde, shaggy hair.

"Bree, could you make sure Mr. Cullen is comfortable in my office? You can bring up two coffees, black —please." He smiled at his receptionist.

"Alright," she grinned and lead me to Riley's office a few doors down.

Riley knew me well.

"Just make yourself at home, Mr. Cullen. He'll be here in a minute, he just has to sign a bit of paperwork."

Bree left me in Riley's office and I stood in front of the big window.

_How in fuck's sake could I feel guilty for feeling a connection with someone? It's not like I'm marrying another woman, while being married to Tanya. _

_He's so much wealthier than I am. _

_He's successful._

_He has a daughter._

Then it dawned on me: he could give her everything with a snap of his fingers.

I had to work for that, hard.

My head was spinning because I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she'd stay with me. But then it hit me:

_If she filed for divorce, she wouldn't get anything._

The door closing behind me slightly started me.

"Edward, hi." Riley came up to shake my hand and pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

I was doing a lot of sitting down in front of desks today.

"Now, knowing you this is quite urgent. You wouldn't push this hard for an appointment if it wasn't." He remarked.

I smiled weakly.

"I need you to get me divorced ASAP. And I don't want her to walk away with anything."

"A man on a mission. I like it although I am sorry to hear it went south," he said as Bree entered with coffee.

"Hard, fast divorced need heavy and true facts. Give me all you got," Riley sat down and rolled up his sleeves.

I handed him the flash drive.

After several minutes of silence, he spoke again, but not to me.

Riley pressed a button on his desk phone and asked Bree to hold his calls and to reschedule his next appointment.

"I'm sorry if this causes you any inconvenience," I said.

"This is urgent, buddy. We need a game plan. How far are you willing to go? Do you want all of this to fly under the judges nose? Do you want to serve her papers out of the blue, or do you want to make a statement?" Rileys questions swam through my head, fighting for a winner.

"Make it as big as you need it to be. I'll do anything, she's hurt me too much."

"And they say there ain't nothing like a woman scorned. Clearly they haven't met Edward Cullen." Riley cocked a brow at me.

"For starters, I need Tyler Crowley's address but it seems like your P.I. Did a great job. It's all here."

"Why do you need his address?"

"Because I'm sure he doesn't know Tanya is married, Edward. What fun would it be to have her papers arrive at his doorstep per registered letter?"

"You're a genius." I smiled and it was genuine.

"Give me a few days to write it all up, I'm sure she will sign and she will agree to our terms. I'm sure little miss Stick Up Her Butt won't want anyone to see these pictures."

"Okay."

"I'll call you as soon as they're finished so you can come by and I can translate them to normal English for you."

"You have no idea how great you are," I chuckled.

"A little bird might have told me," Riley winked.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry if I haven't replied to your review! I didn't get the chance to reply to all of them, I was on a bit of a deadline since I only have today to write this week —maybe a little after work tomorrow, but I don't know yet!

xo

* * *

I sat in my car.

Extreme feelings all over.

I didn't know what to feel anymore.

Too much information.

It was afternoon.

I had no idea what to do with the rest of my day.

Drive around?

Where was I going to sleep tonight?

My phone rang.

It's as if she knows everything.

_Alice._

"Hi," I answered, my voice dull when I lit another cigarette.

At this rate, I was probably going to die before I got divorced.

I huffed at the irony.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, concern coating her tone.

"I'm —I don't know." I replied truthfully.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be great actually. How do you know every time, Allie?"

"Gut feeling and love for my brother, of course." I could almost see her beam at me.

"Can I stay at your place for a while?" I asked her.

"Of course, I'll get the guest room ready when I get home from work. Jasper is picking up pizza for dinner, text him your order. Okay?"

My sister was my rock. Her and Jasper.

I needed to properly thank them when all of this was over.

"Just be happy, okay? It's all I want from you, Edward."

I smiled.

"You're so freaky, Alice." I shook my head.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Damn right I do."

"Talk to me, okay? Text me when you're here. You still have your key, right?"

"I do, I have it on me." I smiled into the receiver.

We said our goodbyes and then I realised something.

Keys.

I had to get to the office and get a phone number out of Carmen's rolodex.

One of the guys we work with sometimes.

I drove up to the office and stepped inside. Carmen met me with a warm smile.

"How'd it go?" She asked me.

"Let's say I have quite a bit against her now. I'll fill you in on it later, okay?" Carmen nodded and went about her tasks.

"Can you find me Clearwater's number, Car?"

She looked up at me, her dark eyes full of questions before she jotted down a number on a post-it note.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"I'll be in tomorrow, I have to prepare for the meeting at Volturi's."

"Sure, take your time, Eduardo. God knows you need it."

"Thanks Car. You're amazing,"

"Takes one to know one," she winked at me.

I dialled Seth's number and waited for him to answer, cigarette dangling from my lips.

"Clearwater," his usual upbeat voice sounded like music to my ears.

"Seth, it's Edward from CCS. I need a favor," I started.

"Hi, man! How are you? Thanks for that last job, by the way. It got us two more jobs, so whatever the favor is, I'll do it!"

I smiled into the receiver and took a deep drag from my cigarette before exhaling into the crisp winter air.

"Could you go up to my place and change the locks?"

Clearwater was the best locksmith in town. The youngest, for sure, but the very best.

"Oh, yeah what kind do you want?" He asked me as I heard him rummage around.

"Any kind that keeps Tanya out." I was surprised at my own tone of voice.

I sounded hostile.

"Oh, dude.. You guys broke up? I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It's for the best. Just make sure she doesn't see you or anything. She doesn't know I plan on divorcing her. But she's not home from work until six-ish." I told him.

"Oh, sure. I'll drive over right away. I have some new locks right here, A-quality ones. You only need one, right?"

"Yeah, the one from downstairs anyone can enter. Just make sure she won't get into the apartment. She has no business there anymore."

"Sure thing, Edward. I'll let you know when it's done. Do I leave some keys at your office? I drive by there anyway." He proposed.

"That would be great. I'm staying at my sister's tonight, so I'll pick them up in the morning."

My mood was elevated.

Step one, the papers were completed. Now, thanks to Seth, so will be step two: removing her from the building.

Now, I had to deceive Tanya so she wouldn't come home until she got served with the papers.

**Tan, I have a surprise for you at the apartment, but can you please stay at your mom's for two nights? It'll spoil the surprise if you don't, so please? -E**

Her response was tardy, as usual and came about ten minutes later.

**I do love a surprise. Surprise away, xo -T**

_Oh, you'll love this one —I'm sure._

_— _

_Yes, he listened! Our boy is having his locks changed. What a surprise that'll be, right?_


	39. Chapter 39

You guys missed her, I know you did. Butterfly is back...

* * *

I got to Alice and Jasper's later that night.

Seth told me the locks were okay.

I hadn't heard from Tanya, so she must've listened to me for once.

She was probably living her best fake life over at Tyler's as we speak.

I told my sister and brother-in-law everything.

The pictures.

The kid.

The proposal.

Alice was about to throw a chair through the window.

Luckily, Jasper calmed her down.

Tiny but feisty, that one.

I helped clean up after dinner.

I showered.

The guest room bed called out to me.

I was in bed by nine.

I didn't care.

I was tired, yet I couldn't sleep.

Pulling out my phone, I noticed the missed messages.

It was on 'do not disturb'.

I was such a fool.

_What if Seth called?_

_What if Riley called? _

_What if Tanya showed up while Seth was changing the locks?_

It was Bella.

I missed her.

I smiled at my phone.

**How did it go today? Thanks again for the fun times, I really enjoyed myself. —B**

**Lots of dirt on Tanya. Lawyer is working on the papers… Can't wait for this all to be over. —E**

**Crossing my fingers for you, it can only get better now. —B**

The phone rang about a minute later.

Nine-fifteen.

"Hello?" I answered but cracked a smile when I heard her voice.

"Hi, Good Guy! Figured calling would be better, I really don't want to ruin anything by my sarcastic text messages," Bella chuckled.

I couldn't contain the smile, it kept getting wider and felt goddamn amazing.

"Don't you have work?" I wondered.

Dull music on the background.

She was at work now.

"Yeah, but I only have two numbers on stage around ten. It's a slow night." She sighed.

_Did she want me to come over?_

"Are you ever nervous about performing like that?" I blurted out.

"Nah, not really. I used to dance, you know. Like really dance —ballet. That was much harder."

Ballet?

"Tell me about today, GG. I'm curious to see what you found out." She urged me on.

"GG?"

"Good Guy, of course! Kinda stuck now, I'm afraid." She giggled.

"Don't ever call me 'GG' again if you want to be my friend, Butterfly." I threatened.

She gasped dramatically but it turned to laughter soon enough.

"Ah fuck. Good thing I never wanted to become an actress."

"I once heard dancing is like acting, you know, when you perform?"

"Not really. I mean, I assume it can be… But dancing is all about emotions and feelings to me. The music makes me feel everything, so it's not at all an act." Bella explained.

"Where are you now?" She asked me and I wish I could hug her.

I wish she would hug me again, because I know I wouldn't be able to make a first move like that.

"I'm at Alice's —my sister. Just got to bed."

"In bed already? Well, it's been ages since I went to bed before midnight. Even on my nights off."

"Yeah, but I can't sleep anyway." I explained.

"So tell me Edward. When will I see you again?" Her voice changed tone.

She sounded —insecure, innocent.

"I'll be at Volturi's for the meeting, remember?" I chuckled, dazed that she wanted to see me again.

"Oh, right. Can you hang out for a bit after?"

"Sure, if you want that." I played cool.

"Duh! We're _friends_, remember?" She drawled out the word as if it was a dirty one.

I wish it was a dirty one.

Bella let out some sort of a breathy moan, and I got hard instantly.

"I have to go," she huffed. "Aro just booked a private dance."

"I'm not feeling it tonight, I'm not wearing my cutest things. It's laundry day," she explained.

"You got your boots on, right?" I joked. There wasn't any outfit on the world I wouldn't consider 'cute' on my Butterfly.

"Duh, what do you take me for?" She played.

"What color?" I wondered.

_Please only tell me about the shoes._

"They're purple with pink laces," she started. "They really go well with this pink, longline bra. It has purple laces like a corset, so it's cute… But it's not my color." Bella muttered.

_Thanks for that visual, Butterfly._

"I don't think anything isn't your color, Butterfly." I admitted and immediately regretted it coming out of my mouth.

"Besides, you can tell me all you want. You could be wearing rubber, fisherman's dungarees for all I know." I laughed and she joined in.

"Why, Good Guy. Are you hinting about something, now?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot.

_Busted, Cullen._

_I did file for divorce, right?_

"I don't know what you're talking about." I chuckled silently, biting my lip.

I felt like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

A beautiful cookie jar.

"Yeah, yeah," she teased.

"I gotta go now, text me when you want to talk, okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Sweet dreams, Edward Cullen." She said, sweetly.

I almost melted.

"Don't dance too good for him, will you?"

_You idiot._

"How could I ever dance good tonight, Edward? After all, it's not you in that chair…"

I didn't know what to say.

"Take care, Butterfly." I managed to croak out.

"Will do, Good Guy."

I let my phone fall down on my chest and rubbed my face, groaning.

Just a few minutes later, my phone vibrated again.

One new message.

_Fuck me._

It was her picture.

Mirror-shot.

The soft lighting from the round moviestar-ish lamps illuminated her beautifully.

Shade in all the right places.

Pink on alabaster skin.

Chest pushed up, high.

Lace cups.

Big hair.

Doe eyes.

Not her cutest stuff?

She looked fucking edible.

It felt wrong, but one of my hands drifted lower and lower on my body.

Fuck, it felt good.

I needed this. A little TLC with myself.

Then it felt wrong.

I was jerking off to my friend's picture.

Friends don't do that.

I was imagining my Butterfly's hands on my cock, moving up and down.

Soft skin against my hard length.

I came hard and fast, thanking Alice for stocking up every room in her house with a box of Kleenex.

I came hard, closing my eyes and focussing on _her._

_No, friends abso-fucking-lutely don't do that._

* * *

I guess someone needed some tension-relief after the big truth explosion...


	40. Chapter 40

I was anxious.

I was stressed and wearing my brother-in-law's clothes.

Why didn't I just bring a duffel bag? It's what any normal person would do.

"She's coming home today?" Alice asked me over breakfast. She was eating an apple with peanut butter on top of it. —or peanut butter with a bit of apple. Her voice was laced with hatred.

"Yeah, I guess. But I haven't heard from her." I told her, slightly worried since Riley hadn't called me yet.

"You should call your lawyer, Edward. So shit doesn't hit the fan when she finds out the locks are changed." Alice said wisely.

"I know." I said, lamely.

"I'll go sleep at home again, anyway. I've imposed long enough now."

Alice gave me the 'look'.

"Stop it, right now. I love you, you're always welcome here. But you're stretching out Jazz's shirts and he doesn't like that," she joked and punched me.

I blew her a kiss.

"I know, Allie. And tell him I'll buy him some new ones." I smirked.

"Why are you in such a hurry to go back there if you hate it so much?"

"Because I want to get my shit together. I need to pack stuff and throw stuff away. I told you I don't want that place anymore." I shrugged.

Alice cocked her head to the side, one lock of straight, black hair falling over her shoulder.

"Just take anything you want to keep and bring it here. Jasper and I will go and throw all the rest away."

I nodded.

"Good plan, actually. I'll look for something else as fast as I can, but I do need to know for how much the condo will sell first." I explained.

"Just think about it, okay? I have to get going, or I'll be late." She said, stuffing the last piece of apple into her mouth and washing it down with espresso. —coffee genes.

"See you tonight?" She asked me.

"I don't know yet, I'll text you later."

"Call Riley!" She shouted over her shoulder as she covered half her face with a tangerine colored scarf.

The second she closed the front door, my phone rang.

_Freaky Alice._

"Edward, good morning. I have some great news for you, epic -If I can trust Bree's words." Riley was a sly bastard, a master of slipping through the maze of the justice system.

He did everything for my company.

He did everything for my personal stuff.

He was a shark.

A winner, and I paid him well for that.

"Riley, you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you."

"The papers are ready. I'll email them to you, to the company address. She doesn't have access to that, has she?"

I smiled into the phone.

"Not at all, she never cared about anything besides the paycheck I was taking home to her."

"Great. I'll forward them to you in a minute. Feel free to tell me if you want to make changes or additions, but I think I got it pretty spot-on. The notes are added as well to clarify, so you know what you're reading."

"Thanks, man. I can't express my gratitude enough," I started but he interrupted me.

"No worries, Edward. You're such a great client of mine, you really believed in me when I was fresh out of law school. I honestly really appreciate it. We will win this, if she decided to take the case to court. But, to be frank, I don't think she'll do that. She has a lot more to lose when she'll fight this."

Riley was right.

As I read through the document Riley delivered to my mailbox, I couldn't help but smile as his silly notes, even describing the way Tanya would possibly react.

She would get her share of money from our joint accounts if she agreed to Riley's terms, which was only fair since she worked a fulltime job as well.

She wouldn't get anything else. Since she was unfaithful and we had proof, she'd get even less when she decided to fight this. Part of me hoped she would, but I'd feel like a thief. I was glad we were only married for three years, so she wouldn't get half of everything or a monthly allowance.

The convertible was under my name.

The condo was mine as well.

She could pack her clothes and go, or I'd give everything away.

I wanted nothing of her.

Abso-_fucking-_lutely not a single thing.

If she wanted her car, her fancy, rich boyfriend could buy her a new one.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Our Good Guy is letting his hair down tonight... We'll him have some fun, okay?**_

* * *

_**Won't be home for a couple more days. Got called in for an emergency meeting in NY. I went shopping for clothes earlier, so I'm good on that front ; ) I'm sorry to delay your surprise… -T**_

I did not reply to her texts anymore.

It was over.

The paperwork was ready.

Today was my meeting at Volturi, Riley would send out the envelope tomorrow. She'll have them the day after.

Tyler will have them the day after.

He'll know about everything.

But maybe he already knows everything.

Maybe he knew that Tanya was married to me.

She only stayed because she would get next to nothing at all when she left me herself.

But what would she say to Tyler when he wanted to marry her as soon as possible?

I needed to get my mind off of everything, and sitting at my desk for days on end wouldn't exactly help me.

Work would distract me, so I planned on doing just that.

_**Car, put me down for the job with Paul at the auction the day after tomorrow? -E**_

Carmen wouldn't hesitate and schedule me to work the big jewelry auction with Paul.

Tanya would get the papers that day.

Shit will hit the fan that day.

_So much for TGIF…_

It was a little after four when I exited the barbershop, and the fact that I was finally able to get my long-awaited haircut made me feel somewhat lighter.

I didn't go for the usual but left the top slightly longer while the sides got cleaned up.

The stylist said it worked great for my face.

She liked it better than my accustomed, short choice.

I did too, honestly.

I got back to the office to finish up some projects and to help Carmen putting together the last details for Emmett McCarty's employment.

He went to get his uniform fitted earlier.

We paid a little extra to be able to have it for his first shift.

Carmen went home a little after five.

I asked if she wanted me to pick them up for the baby shower on Sunday.

"No way that the little one's stuff will fit in your pride and joy, boss." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her and shrugged because she was probably right.

My car was the only expensive thing I've ever bought for myself.

Black, tinted windows.

Ford Mustang.

Right from the factory, two years ago.

"Don't forget your meeting," she told me over her shoulder before she left.

Like I would ever forget.

The sun was down when I arrived at the parking lot.

I was glad I wrote down to improve it's safety as well.

It bothered me, greatly.

The club wasn't open yet, so Aro told me to ring the bell at the employee's entrance.

Cars lined up in the back.

I spotted the car Rosalie drove up to my office in.

I had a smoke while I waited for someone to answer it.

"Aah, Edward. Good evening." It was Aro himself, looking sharp in a heather grey turtleneck, suit jacket on top.

He joined me outside and sparked up a cigarette himself. He exhaled the smoke with his head thrown back against the brick wall.

"I hope you're ready because I have a lot to show you," I told him.

I was excited.

This hasn't happened for a while now, but the prospect of this big job brought an unrehearsed smile on my face.

"We're more than ready to discuss it. To be honest, I kinda put this off for far too long now." Aro chuckles and pushed his free hand into the pockets of his dark wash jeans.

He looked more casually dressed than I ever saw him.

"Hey Aro, could we order some pizza for after the meeting? Giselle just told me she passed her license and I lost the bet." I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Another one of those smiles.

Bella.

Sapphire.

Butterfly.

I turned my head to see her face peeking around the open door, dark hair flowing over her bare arms.

"Hey," she breathed when she saw me.

Aro laughed at her pizza question and nodded.

"It's fine as long as it's on you," Aro winked, Bella rolled her eyes.

"What bet did you lose?" I wondered.

"Yeah, well. It was between me and Giselle and whoever got their driver's license first, gets to pick the meal the other one pays for." She huffed out and snatched the cigarette out of my hand.

She took a drag.

Those lips.

I cleared my throat and let her finish the cigarette before we went inside.

"G, call the pizza place. You order and I'll pay, okay?" She yelled to her right. I heard someone squeal excitedly.

"Come, I prepared some tables for us to discuss this." Aro motioned for me to follow him to the far back of the club, furthest away from the stage.


	42. Chapter 42

A few tables pushed together, some cables to attach my laptop to and some bottled water.

A conference room within a strip club.

That would be big business, I thought to myself.

Aro called everyone here, and the chairs around the table were occupied quite quickly.

Beautiful women, for sure, but only one stood out to me.

Her hair was curled, half of it was up in a ponytail while the bottom half twirled around her upper arms like silky vines.

She was wearing black leggings that had mesh panels on the sides, her top was an off-shoulder red one. I could see straps peek out and go around her neck and the bare shoulder.

They were blue.

I smiled and tried not to think too much about it.

"So, everyone, this is Edward Cullen from Cullen Company Security. He'll be upgrading the security in this place, something I know you've asked for. I want you all to be thorough and tell him all your concerns and issues. I believe he has prepared a lot of material for us to look at." Aro introduced me and I got smiles from all the pretty faces.

I recognized Irina and Irish -the redhead. Siren and Sapphire too, of course, but the others were basically strangers to me.

I started my presentation, turning the laptop around so they could all see what I was talking about. I didn't go too technical, since I knew most people didn't really care along as they felt safe.

All I picked out was quite expensive, but it was state of the art and that was what Aro was after.

The outline of the parking lot was next, the upgraded cameras would give the bouncer some more peace of mind since he wouldn't have to circle around the building anymore every hour.

"We will actually need Marcus inside a bit more often, so that would be absolutely fantastic." Aro nodded.

"You'll have somewhat of a control room, so unless you sit by that yourself, you'll need someone to man that." I explained.

"Can't it be, like taped?" one of the girls spoke. She was blonde, her hair dead straight and cut into a bob style.

"J is right. I knew a girl at some other joint, and she says there is just the tape room and no one is paying attention. Won't that be a problem?" Siren spoke, her hair pulled into a loose braid.

"That's not at what I had planned. I guess the equipment can be set up in my office. I'm there most of the night and that way I can keep an eye on everything. Marcus can jump in when I'm out or busy." Aro answered her.

We went further into discussing the various things I suggested, and I was surprised when Aro agreed on every single thing. This could cost him greatly, but he said he was up for it. His club had an impeccable reputation, and this was the last thing he needed to amp it up.

In the meantime, the girl's pizza arrived. They all flew to the boxes like they hadn't seen food since childhood, and I smiled and accepted when Giselle asked me to join in.

Time was ticking, though, and soon it was almost nine. The club was opening soon and I needed to let them go and get ready for showtime.

Bella stayed behind, claiming all she needed to do was throw the leggings and shirt off and swipe on some more lipstick.

"So, you have a great eye for safety, huh?" She joked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, good enough to see that your apartment isn't at all up to par," I said.

"Oh come on. It's a normal apartment for normal people. It's not like we live in the ghetto."

"I know, but still. I want you to be safe," I muttered.

"We can't afford a place with a front desk, and we don't need it. Rose has mastered about every single self-defense class there is and I'm sure you've seen the size of my baseball bat."

"I have seen the size, Bella. But if you go whip it around, wearing next to nothing, I'm not sure anyone would be impressed." I joked.

"Hey!" She nudged my chest and kept her hand there. "You should be glad I at least put some clothes on, I normally wear exactly nothing in bed." She said, her voice low and husky.

She was too close.

There was so much tension.

I felt like I was going to burst.

"Well, that would lead to a whole different crime, I'm sure." I teased.

She arched a brow at me, the shimmering eyeshadow she wore got caught in the lighting.

"Oh, would it now? Who says it would be a crime, Good Guy? I might like it a little on the rough side."

She wasn't fighting fair. She just wasn't.

I swallowed thickly.

"Would you like a dance later?" Her mood seemed to have shifted. "I mean, you're here anyway and I need to work… I'd rather enjoy myself than have to beg for dances tonight." She bit her lip and gazed into my eyes.

You shouldn't, Cullen.

"Can't we just talk?" I asked, my voice cracked a little.

"They _do_ have cameras, remember? They'll be watching and that's not exactly what the rooms are for." Bella chuckled.

"Please?" She pulled out her puppy-dog eyes and I was done for.

It was just a dance.

It was her job.

She was my friend, right?

"Okay," I breathed.


	43. Chapter 43

It's late, I'm tired and work is HELL this week! But I wanted to get you guys an update anyway ;)  
BIG LOVE xo

* * *

I decided to have fun tonight.

My divorce papers were currently being sorted into the delivery process and I was drinking for free.

Aro signed the contract for our work at Volturi, and Siren poured my second scotch.

Lights dimmed and one big, one blinding spotlight illuminated the stage in the shape of a circle.

I sipped my scotch and squinted while another man occupied the empty seat across from me.

The gunmetal hoop came into view.

There were silk ribbons.

Big ones, the material showing specks of glitter in the light.

She was all pale skin.

She was all legs, panning into view torturously slowly.

She wore heels.

She never does.

Big, tall, shiny and leather.

Clasps up to her knees.

Fishnet stockings under the pair of tiny, ruffled blue shorts, the tops of them peeking out and hugging her small waist.

Sapphire was perched on to the hoop, looking as comfy as she would on a worn-out couch.

The bass in the song that played was heavy, highly sensual.

She was a true artist, her legs twirling and twisting and hooking around the hoop until she was upside down, a curtain of dark hair around her body.

It was a new act, Siren whispered to me.

Aerial.

It was true art.

I admired Sapphire —Bella.

Her body has to be so fucking strong.

The contrast with the previous performance was immense.

As beautiful as Irina was, the way she went about the stage, shedding layer after layer until she was in nothing but the smallest G-string I'd ever seen, made her look cheap. Irina paled in comparison to the artsy, sultry act that went on right now.

Sapphire was doing some stuff that resembled acrobacy and yoga, all the while doing it elegant and in the air.

"Such a shame she doesn't show off her assets that much," I could hear some guys at the next table mutter to each other.

I rolled my eyes and contained myself, not wanting to make a scene.

Just hearing them talk about her like that made my blood boil for some weird, unknown reason.

I was staring at the stage so intently, I didn't know how much time had passed until Sapphire was wrapped in the silk and twirling down until her body touched the floor. She rolled her body and managed to get up, like she was doing this every day, completely effortless until she stood an bowed, tossing the ribbon into the audience. The usual mood lighting was on again, and the big smile on Bella's face made my heart flutter.

I jumped at the feel of a hand on my shoulder.

The redhead.

Irish.

"Mr. Cullen?" Her voice was sweet and high-pitched, but not in a staged way. She smelled like a bouquet of freshly cut meadow flowers, which suited her.

"Edward, please." I insisted. Her smile was genuine when she rested her hand on my arm.

"Edward, you're invited into room 3 in fifteen minutes." She said to me.

"Invited?" I wondered.

"Yeah, Aro told me to come get you. He said he wouldn't take your credit card for anything tonight, and Sapphire told him that you asked for a private earlier." She explained.

My mouth gaped and I frowned, not knowing what to say.

"Sapphire won't get any money for that dance, then?"

"Sure she is. Aro pays us a fixed price per dance or performance. The money you pay him is just extra, although we only get about fifty percent of that. The rest goes straight back into the club."

I nodded at Irish's words. They made me feel better.

_Do I tip, though? Or would she be insulted?_

"Come, I'll show you where it is. Aro wanted to make sure you were well taken care of."

I smiled at her and followed her, her purple latex dress short and leaving very little to the imagination. Her body was beautiful, of course, lean and slender. But her legs weren't as long as Sapphire's, her hair wasn't the right color, her eyes were too light a shade of brown.

Irish lead me into the room, third door on the left in the corridor on the right from the stage.

She closed the door behind her after she let me in and walked over to the bar that was on the back wall of the room.

The walls were painted a dark, misty green and the furniture was all silver. There was a beautiful, luxurious feel to the room.

"Scotch, right?" Irish poured me a drink and brought it my way, urging me to sit down on the velvet couch.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"She'll be here right away, have fun." She winked and left me sitting there by myself.

I was suddenly very nervous again.


	44. Chapter 44

**So, let's just say I couldn't keep this away from you any longer.. *clears throat*  
****Grab your fans, it's going to get hot in here.**

* * *

Sure, effects of my alcoholic beverages kicked in.

A little.

It left me hot and tingly inside, and a little more careless than I usually am.

But even with all that in mind, I was still shocked to hear the words come out of my mouth.

"Fucking finally." I muttered when the door opened and revealed Sapphire.

She stood with her back against the now closed door, hands behind her with a gorgeous grin on her face.

The giggle that followed was one full of mischief.

Sex personified. That was how I would have described her in that moment.

Her shiny, dark hair loose around her upper body, half of it covering the exposed skin of her cleavage and arms.

Sapphire was still wearing her outfit from on stage. The top and the way her tits were pushed up only let my eyes wander and my throat dry.

She was still wearing the boots. How the fuck did she even manage to walk in those things?

"Nice to see you, too." She laughed and walked in my direction, her eyes fluttering somewhere behind the little bar.

She walked over to me and took my hand, forcing me to stand up. I looked down at her, the question marks present in my eyes.

"Sit here," she nodded to the uttermost right corner of the velvet couch and pushed me down on it. I was surprised, so my back hit the soft material rather hard.

"Oops," she giggled when she leaned over me. I didn't even hear the stupid music on the background. I only saw her, I only heard her.

"Camera almost can't spot a thing from here. It's a little trick I've learned." Bella said.

"From who?" I wondered briefly.

"Irina."

"Why would she have to know that?"

Bella shot me a look.

"Really? You've met her, right?" I nodded.

"She doesn't exactly put the 'dance' in private dance, Good Guy."

Oh.

"Do you do that?" The words exited my mouth and I immediately regretted them.

Bella let out a hearty laugh.

"Hell no, what do you think I am, Mr. Cullen?" The little pose with her hands on her hips made me chuckle.

_Mr. Cullen. _I suppressed a groan.

"Tell me who you are," I played, twirling a lock of her hair between my fingers. It was so soft.

"You know who I am." She said and leaned down unzipping the knee-length leather boots.

"I know who you are, but I don't know who you are." I tried to explain. She looked up at me, mid-unzipping her shoes and rolled her eyes.

"Stick around to find out," she winked.

My eyes followed her movements, but got caught on her ass on the way back to her face. Buzzed Edward let himself ogle the girl all he wanted, and I didn't care enough to push him away.

I just let him.

"You're awfully talkative tonight," the gleam in her eyes and the quick look at my almost empty glass told me she knew.

"I'm celebrating." I said dumbly.

Bella arched a brow, kicking off the boots and flexing her toes with a little moan.

My pants just got tighter.

_Is it hot in here?_

"Tell me, Good Guy." She walked back over to me and started to move, her hips swaying, hypnotizing me until she was so close that I could smell her sultry perfume.

"She's getting the papers. At her boyfriend's place." I spat out the words with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't help myself. Buzzed Edward could steal the show tonight.

"She legit has a boyfriend?" Bella asked and eyed the camera again before she placed her knees on either side of me, her skin never touching the fabric of my jeans.

"Uhuh," I breathed.

Her arms were around my neck, she was playing with the short hairs there. It almost made me want to purr out of excitement.

"Congratulations," she smiled and looked me over appreciatively.

"What?" I asked.

Sapphire shrugged.

"Your hair looks fucking good," she smiled.

"You look fucking good." I blurted back, warmth flooding from my neck all the way to the tips of my ears.

_Stupid liquor. _

She bit her lip.

"Thank you," Bella said softly, casting her eyes down as she played with a frayed, slightly bigger hole in her fishnets.

"For what?"

"For being normal, you know. For being a great person."

"Bella," I breathed.

She seemed startled that I used her real name, brown eyes meeting mine.

"You have no idea, do you?" She asked, letting out a humorless laugh.

"You haven't gotten a single clue as to how fucking amazing you are. About how every girl in here looks at you like you're a bucket of iced water in the desert, how big and golden your heart is and…" she let out a deep sigh and let her legs relax a little, her backside resting on the tops of my thighs.

_Please don't feel my hard-on._

I felt myself get even more flushed.

"What is it?" I questioned.

Fucking lip bite again.

"I can barely contain myself, Good Guy. I find it extremely hard to keep my hands off you, I'm sorry." She said. I felt her starting to pull away from me but I stopped her and put my hands around her forearms, my thumbs brushing her soft skin.

"Then don't." It barely louder than a whisper, but she heard anyway.

"You're married, I can't be that girl." She shook her head convincingly.

"You would never be that girl, Isabella Swan." I assured her, running up my hand up her arm. She closed her eyes at my touch, I stopped.

"Having fun, yet?" I asked, since she was the one to initiate this whole private dance tonight.

She nodded.

"You're not dancing though." I joked and cocked my head to the side to see into her brown eyes.

"I thought you wanted to talk. It's why I made you sit in this corner," she said slyly.

"Are you happy when you dance?"

"Yeah, I love to dance. Turns everything off for a while." Bella explained. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Then dance."

"Good Guy, are you asking me for a lap dance?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I shrugged, trying to hide my grin.

"Gee, you really dove into the scotch, didn't you? Who knew that was what you needed to loosen up?" She giggled.

"Hey, I'm not drunk." I frowned.

"I know, but you're cute when you're tipsy."

"I get why Aro threw in this dance for free," I bluffed and tried to look defeated.

"Oh, you fucking bastard!" She laughed.

"I'll give you what you didn't pay for. And then some," she pushed herself off me and I immediately ached for her to be closer again.

Her sexy, little ass swayed as she walked over to wall behind the bar and clicked some buttons on the little screen until the music changed.

Low, heavy beats filled up the space and I could suddenly hear it crystal clear.

It was all Sapphire again, moving graciously and intensely erotic, even on her sock clad feet.

Her eyes never left mine as she contorted her body in the most sensual way, her confidence and beauty sending shivers down my spine. She was all body rolls and teased relentlessly as she ran her hands over her lace covered breasts, her belly and over her hips. She sank down to the floor, arching her back and throwing her head back as she bent her knees, right on cue with the beat before she spun around and started crawling over to my spot on the couch.

She put one knee on the armrest of the couch and one arm on the back, so close I could feel her warmth in the back of my neck. Sapphire ran her other hand down my chest while her upper body hovered close. Her hand trailed way down, and her breath in my neck make my hairs stand on end when she reached my belt. She giggled, her hair covering my shoulder as she moved her hand back higher again. It made me let out the gulp of breath I was holding.

I didn't know what I was doing, or where it came from.

_You do know. It's the one too many drink. _

I turned my body, facing Sapphire as she was perched on the armrest with one balled fist on my chest and held her by the back of her neck.

I pulled her face down.

I looked for a sign. The flashing, red, neon 'no' sign.

I didn't see it.

I kissed her, like it was the last thing I would ever do.

She didn't seem shocked.

She seemed into it.

Sapphire's lips molded to mine, so soft and warm. All of her invaded my senses.

The hand on the back of her neck, her fist grabbing at the fabric of my shirt, the soft whimper coming out of her mouth, the racing of my heart and the alarm bells going off somewhere in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be doing this. Bella smashed the ringing of the bells the second her tongue darted out and she bit my lower lip playfully.

Then she pulled away, my breaths shallow and mind foggy.

"Time's up, Good Guy." She said, her voice low and eyes dark.

* * *

There, I posted it. I was nervous for this one... So, don't be mad at Good Guy. This was all me...


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy holidays to all of you who celebrate! :D**

* * *

"Could I get a glass of water?" I rubbed my face, the realness of what I'd just done kicking in.

Rosalie sweetly obliged, throwing in a slice of lemon and some ice before she placed the glass in front of me on a black napkin.

"You look like you're having fun," Siren noted, leaning on her elbows on the bar top.

"I kissed her." I blurted out, catching my face in the palms of my hands. My face felt hot and flushed and I probably looked like a fool.

"I know."

My head shot up.

"What, was there a live broadcast or something? She told me to sit in the corner so the camera's wouldn't catch us." I was a tad agitated, but totally misplaced.

"Relax!" Siren ushered.

"She texted me, that's all."

"But I just came out of there," I frowned.

"She texted me the minute she was backstage again."

Siren sighed, taking out the gold elastic band in her hair and brushing her hands through the blonde, silky locks.

"She's holding off because of the situation. But she's liked you the second she had you in that room the first time, you know." Siren winked.

I don't know how I got home, but somehow I did, since I woke up in my own bed —not at Alice's and still dressed.

My head hurt a little bit when I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the daylight.

Today's the day.

I had five missed calls.

Eleven text messages.

_Tanya._

I pulled off my shirt and socks, suddenly feeling entirely too hot.

_How did I get home?_

I hurried to the living room, feet stumbling and eyes frantically searching for any signs.

Cluttering in the pantry.

Gasps and a muttered 'fuck'.

The door was slightly ajar.

My heart was pounding in my chest.

Dark, messy hair.

Flour everywhere.

I sighed out of relief it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Bella?"

Her head shot up, the flour covering her hair and face, shirt.

She was a mess.

"Oh fuck. I'm so sorry, the lid fell off when I grabbed the container and I got it all over me."

She was adorable.

"How did you get here?" I wondered, trying to dust off some of the flour on her shoulder.

"You were a little too drunk to drive home, so Rose made you tell us where you lived and snatched your keys. She was really excited when she saw the car that came with said set of keys and drove us here. Emmett picked her up, so your car is parked safely in the garage." Bella explained.

"But you, I-uh. Did we…?" I trailed off, hoping she got what I was saying.

"God no," she pushed me slightly.

"I would not take advantage of you like that, Good Guy." Bella winked.

"I slept on your couch and I wanted to make you some pancakes, but well. That didn't turn out so great," she chuckled.

"I wanted make sure you were alright. And since I didn't have a ride, I decided it be best if stayed until you were awake."

I smiled down at her, my fingers catching some of her hair that hung around her in complete disarray.

"I'm sorry about the kiss." I whispered.

Her smile faded.

"You are?" Her voice was quiet.

"You deserve everything, Bella. You should be romanced, swept off your feet and I just used you." I was disgusted with myself.

"You didn't fucking use me, Cullen." She crossed her arms in front of her and stepped closer to me.

"I know we're friends, and I won't push you." She took in a big gulp of breath. "But don't ever say you are sorry about that kiss, because I'm not. You're not either, because that wasn't some kind of spur of the moment kiss. Your kiss was far-out the best thing that happened to me in a while now."

"Look at me," I put my thumb underneath her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze.

Soft browns.

Full lips, slightly parted.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "Not about the kiss, about lying to you." Bella's face scrunched up, question all over her face.

"What do you mean, lying?"

"I lied. I'm not sorry about that kiss, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it if you regretted it."

"Noted." She nodded. "But I didn't regret it, and you should go put on some clothes." She muttered, staring at my chest.

I chuckled.

"I think you should shower, first. You look like someone who just dropped a bag of flour all over herself."

I got an eye-roll.

"I'll need to use your washer and dryer, these are the only clothes I brought with me," she motioned to the leggings and tee.

"Sure thing. You can pick out anything from the closet, I'm gonna make us some toast." I said and wrapped an arm around her waist.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

"Thank you," I whispered before I kissed her forehead. Her cheek burned against the naked skin of my chest.

I put two plates on the counter and a few slices of toast, along with some fried eggs. It was all that I had left in the house, I hope Bella wouldn't be too disappointed.

She returned, smelling a little bit too familiar —my body wash and looking like an absolute fantasy.

Black dress shirt —mine.

Boxers peeking out from under it —mine.

Wet, dark hair slicked into a bun on the top of her head.

Fresh face.

_Fuck me._

"What?" She asked, one arm on her hip, making the shirt shift and strain across her chest.

_No bra._

"You're… Those…" I couldn't seem to find my own words.

"Yeah, if you thought I was going to wear that little bitch's clothing, you can just check-in at the nearest nuthouse." Bella arched a brow.

"No this is better," I blurted out, face flaming hot.

Bella bit her lip.

"You like me in your clothing, don't you?" She whispered, fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

"I'd like you in anything." I shrugged.

"Good to know."


	46. Chapter 46

**You've been waiting for this... I know.**

* * *

Hair ties in the sink.

Laughter.

The smell of coffee and the noise of the dyer on the background.

She smiled and tied the string of her lilac, silky robe tighter around her waist.

"Morning baby," Soft lips kissed hers and she desired to linger.

He pulled away, too soon and she pouted.

He laughed.

"Get your shower, I'll get her started on breakfast." He murmured against the warm skin of her neck.

She hummed in approval before hurrying to the master bedroom.

Once she was standing in the big, walk-in closet, she peered at section.

Her hands touched the delicate, expensive fabrics with a smile on her face.

She threw the cream cashmere sweater over her shoulder before opening a drawer to find the navy, high-waisted slacks she had yet to cut the tags off of.

Blue eyes traced the ring on her left ring finger. Her smile disappeared and gave way to the frown.

She created this herself.

She let it get this far.

She shouldn't have.

The ring was big, far bigger than anything he could have ever gotten her.

She despised the fact that she had gotten this materialistic, but she just couldn't help herself.

She wondered what surprise her husband had for her.

Her husband.

The gorgeous, hard-working creature she promised eternal loyalty and love.

She'd strayed before, she'd promised she wouldn't again.

She should've cancelled the wedding.

But she wouldn't get anything when she left herself.

She needed it, though.

The money.

One time, she really did love him.

Edward Cullen made her heart sing and her body crave him.

His looks, his manners, his family.

He didn't have a lot of money, although he always gave her everything she desired.

He didn't want to have kids with her, she knew that from the start.

Children had never been his thing.

She should've just set him free.

But the proposal, the people, the ring.

She loved it.

She loved his attention, his little gifts and his devotion to her.

She made him change jobs, even though she knew that his job was his greatest joy.

_I really need to get my act straight. _

After a shower, she moisturized her body in the designer lotion Tyler got her on their last shopping spree and gazed in the mirror.

Her body was good.

Great in fact.

Athletic.

She hated her freckles though. They were all over her body and face and she despised it, along with her natural strawberry blonde hair.

"Baby? You coming?" Tyler's voice travelled up the stairs and into their bedroom, where Tanya was getting ready.

"Just a sec!" Stepping in some peep-toe, nude heels she took one final glance in the mirror.

_This was meant to be._

_This is perfect._

_We are perfect._

Hair blown-out perfectly and smiling widely, she enters the kitchen to have breakfast.

She gave the little girl a kiss on the head and twirls one pigtail of mahogany hair around her manicured fingers.

She sat down.

Tyler poured her coffee.

Door bell.

Quizzical looks at the table.

"Who's that at this hour?" She frowned and lifted the mug to her lips, sipping ever so slightly.

"I'll get it." Tyler rose from his chair, taking his slice of toast with him.

She watches him, the broad shoulders and towering height.

The fit of his suit is impeccable.

"Tanya?" Deep voice, questioning.

Was it an order that came in?

"I'll be right back, babygirl." She tells the little girl and walks over to the front door.

Heels click-clacking on the hardwood floors.

The wind from outside made her shiver, wrapping her arms around herself.

She smiles sweetly at Tyler.

Tyler is.. pissed.

Tyler's eyes are dull and far away.

"Registered letter for Mrs. Tanya Cullen?"

Her heart sank.

She grew hot all over.

She started shaking.

Her face was beet red.

"What is all this?" Tyler spat, taking the delivery slip from the mailman.

The words on the manilla envelope flashed in red before her eyes.

Cullen.

Attorney.

Registered letter.

He got a lawyer.

"Who's 'Cullen'? Tanya?"

She stumbled over her words.

"Can you sign please?" The mailman ushered.

She took the stylus with trembling fingers.

She was glad she wasn't a lefty. She would've had to look at the ring if she was.

She signed.

Denali.

"Ah, sorry. But I need to deliver this to Mrs. Cullen, this says something else."

"Are you not Mrs. Tanya Cullen?"

Fuck you, mailman.

Tyler's grip on the front door might have splintered the entire thing.

Knuckles white.

Eyes blazing.

She couldn't look at him.

The man, one of the men she betrayed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, voice breaking as she resigned.

Tanya Cullen.

The door slammed close. Hard.

They were outside, Tyler gripped her upper arms tightly as she forced her to look into his eyes.

Watery blues met blazing browns.

"What the fuck is this!" He demanded.

"I-I don't know," she stammered.

"Tanya Cullen?"

"I can explain, Ty. I really can," tears were flowing freely now, mascara running down her face.

Tyler snatched the envelope out of Tanya's hand and ripped it to shreds, revealing its content.

"I was hoping you might have been a widow, but.. The fuck! You're fucking married?" He yelled.

She was sure the neighbors could hear.

The entire street could hear.

Tyler threw the papers at her, one sharp edge gliding along her cheek.

She could feel the sting of the paper cut.

"How could you?" Tyler broke down.

"I fucking proposed to you! You've been playing mother dearest for my daughter for all this time. You've been telling me you loved me and you have a fucking husband!"

"I want you out. Now, right this second. Go."

"But I don't have anywhere to go… Tyler please, I do love you." She sobbed.

He pulled away from her.

"Get the fuck out of my house! Take your phone and go. God knows how many more boyfriends or fiancés you have. You disgusting little cheating bitch!"

"I want the ring back. Now." He held out his hand so Tanya could drop the rock in his palm.

"Please," she plead.

"I fucking knew this was too good to be true." Tyler muttered before he slammed the door in Tanyas face, locking it firmly.

With shaking fingers, she dialled the number and ran a few fingers under her eyes.

Damage control.

The phone rang and rang.

No answer.

She texted.

She called.

She looked around, thankful that no one was outside as she walked and kept on walking, out of sight of the neighborhood she'd grown so fond of.

She dialled again.

She listened.

"Hello?"

She tried to smile, at least a little.

"Hi, baby. I miss you," she breathed as rage consumed her.

A sigh.

"Laurent? Laurent, it's me. It's Tanya."

"What's wrong?"

"I told you. I miss you." She played the innocence card. After all, he didn't know.

"I told you Tan. I can't do this anymore. I told you for months and months."

Another sigh.

"I'm getting a divorce." She breathed.

"I'll have to see it if you want me to believe you."

"Please, let me come see you."

"I can't."

Beep tone.

Line disconnected.


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm back, baby! I hope you haven't forgotten about this little fic —I know I haven't ;)  
I was dealing with some personal stuff and the holidays (which are always a gloomy time of year for me) but I am back and I am ready to write again. I missed it like crazy. **

* * *

The doorbell shrieked throughout the condo, repeatedly.

Keys jingled, denied by the new locks.

Grunts and frustrated cries.

"I know you're home! Your fucking car is parked downstairs." Her voice was laced with pure venom.

"Oh,fuck." Bella's silent curse was shaky. Her brown eyes fluttered from my own to the door that was being assaulted by my soon-to-be-ex-wife several times.

Butterfly was scared, I could tell.

"It's okay," I whispered to her. "She can't get in."

By this point, Bella was almost eating her bottom lip and I was surprised that I hadn't seen any blood break through the skin.

I needed a smoke, badly. Still, I couldn't risk Tanya seeing me on the balcony.

"You have no right, locking me out of my home!" The whining and wailing continued along with sobbing. The neighbors must think all sorts of things about me now, not knowing my side of the story.

The role of victim fit her perfectly. Tanya was always looking for ways to make people want to care for her.

Butterfly shuffled around nervously, the edge of my shirt she was wearing crumpled up in her fists.

I walked over to her and brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"Shh, it's okay." I ushered again, feeling guilty for bringing her in the middle of this.

I was glad that we finished putting the boxes of clothing in the hall. We didn't have a lot of time to spare, it seemed now. We just locked up again about ten minutes before Tanya came knocking at my door.

"What if someone saw me in the hall and goes telling on you?" She asked me, concern veiling her perfect face.

"No one saw us, Butterfly."

The yelling in the hallway got me riled up, and I gripped the lighter in the front pocket of my jeans tightly.

"Fuck this," I muttered and reached for the pack of cigarettes on the kitchen counter, taking one out and lighting it up, taking a deep drag in an attempt to calm myself down.

"I won't live here much longer, anyway." I shrugged and puffed out the smoke, watching it unfurl around the chandelier over the cooking island.

"Can you spare one?" Butterfly reached out but I interrupted her, taking a cigarette for her and placing it between her luscious, full lips before I lit it for her.

"Do you have an ashtray?" She looked around and met my gaze. A devilish grin spread onto my face when I grasped some silk flowers by their stem and threw them across the floor. I took the crystal vase by its neck and placed it on the kitchen counter, between the two of us.

"Tiffany's, wedding gift." I nodded to the object, light casting off of the surface. I thought it was hideous, but Bella's mouth gaped open.

"Don't you want to sell that?" She asked, fingering the scalloped edge of the vase with her free hand.

"I told the realtor everything inside comes with the condo. There's nothing some soap and water can't clean up." I explained.

"You're really selling this place?"

"Yeah. I can't stand living here anymore, it's all her all over the place. With the money that I get from this, I'll be able to buy something much more me. Something smaller, more cosy, not as…" I trailed off.

"Obnoxious and Real Housewive-ish?" Bella finished.

I snorted.

"Definitely." I agreed.

Somewhere between the second cigarette and me running off to use the bathroom, the hallway silenced.

She was gone.

I hoped it was for good.

I pulled out my phone to call Carmen, asking if she'd found me a job.

"But, are you okay?" She asked me when I told her everything that happened.

"I am, Car. I'm fine, I just want to go to work." I rubbed my face and walked over to the glass sliding doors, allowing crisp, fresh air to enter the condo.

"You can go with Paul tonight, if you're up for it. There's the jewelry auction and he could use a right-hand man. The guest list expanded up to one hundred people, so it's not really wise to send him alone."

"Sure, I have the details in my email. Tell Paul I'm picking him up at six."

Butterfly sat down on the lounge chair that faced the view in the living room, her socked feet twitching nervously as her head rested on her pulled-up knees.

"What's wrong? She left, you know." I squatted down so I'd be a eye-level with her.

"I'm kinda scared to leave now. What if she's downstairs, waiting for you and she sees me leaving? She'll think something is up between us." Her voice was soft and she looked so vulnerable.

"I have work at six, but you can stay here if you'd like." I frowned.

"Is there?" I wondered.

"Is there what?"

"Is there something between us, Butterfly?" What was it about this woman that managed to make me blush this much? It was like I was fifteen all over again.

"I think we both know something is up, Good Guy." She smiled at me and put her hand on top of mine on the chair. Mine was so much bigger than hers, and there was too much jewelry on mine. The ring on my left hand was a dagger through my heart.

"Is it true that you're keeping your distance because I am married?"

"Did you speak to Rose?" Bella didn't lift her eyes from our hands, but instead fiddled with the gold band on my ring finger with a frown on her face.

"Yeah."

"Let me just clarify one thing, Good Guy." She sighed. "I don't just kiss anyone in a private room," she smiled.

"I'm glad you don't," I snickered.

"You wanted to talk, right?" Bella asked.

"Of course."

"Why don't you take me out on a date, then?"

"Could I kiss you again?" I blurted out, which made her laugh.

"I don't know, do good guys do that on a first date?" She teased.

"Oh Butterfly, I haven't had a first date in forever. I can hardly remember."

"It's about time you find out then," she winked at me.


	48. Chapter 48

**Grab a drink, you're going to need one?**

* * *

"Let me tell you something, Boss." Paul took in a deep breath, cracking his knuckles and reaching for his badge.

I looked at him expectantly.

"Enlighten me, Paul." I smiled at my friend and employee. The two of us were just patiently waiting for the clock to strike ten to seven, the time we were expected to be on duty.

We had the meeting with the owner of the place and the people who were in charge of the auction and knew exactly what they found important.

No full-body checks seeing as the guest list was exclusive and filled with A-list people. Everyone was supposed to behave, so we were there purely to show that they had the money to spend on extra security.

I'd rolled my eyes at the job, since this was the first time someone hired us for this kind of thing but figured it would be easy money.

The buzzer at the entrance echoed through the speakers in the little kitchen of the gallery, so I gulped down what was left of my coffee and went to take a look.

By the time I got to the double glass doors, James -the owner of the gallery already answered the door. He smiled at the few people that entered, his VIP guests.

My boots were nailed to the ground, and I suddenly felt extremely light-headed when I took one look at the third gentleman that entered the building.

He was dark-skinned with short hair.

Immaculate suit. Three-piece suit in dusty blue and cream paisley.

Someone else would look absolutely ridiculous in the colorful fabric, but he wore it with pride and poise.

I never forget a face.

Today, it proved to be a curse.

I felt like I couldn't move and when he passed me with a ginormous frown on my face, he smiled anyway.

He didn't know, Edward.

He doesn't have a single clue as to who you are.

"Hey, Cullen. You okay?" Paul boomed from behind me, a Snickers bar in his hand.

I spun around but caught his expression.

He knew my name.

It was on her letter.

"Excuse me," a hand on my shoulder startled me.

Soft, dark eyes.

Tired eyes.

"I couldn't help but overhear," he said. "Was that your name?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek nervously, afraid to get some kind of uppercut of right hook. Why, I didn't know.

"Edward Cullen," I nodded and held out my hand to shake it. "I wish I could tell you it was nice to meet you, but I'm sure you won't take it personally, Mr. Crowley." My voice was confident even though my hand was shaky.

Here he was, the other man.

"You're her husband," he said quietly, making sure no one could hear him.

I nodded weakly.

"I'm so terribly sorry for what went down, Mr. Cullen. I had no idea, absolutely none. I wouldn't do that to anyone, the fact that she'd been lying to me and my little girl is infuriating." Tyler let his head hang down. He was ashamed that he fell for the lies and got caught in the web of Tanya Denali.

"I feel so stupid, Mr. Cullen. I hope you know that I had no part in this, when I found out and the postman delivered the registered letter to Mrs. Tanya Cullen, the world disappeared from under my feet. The fact that she kept this from me, accepted my proposal and acted as if she wanted to become my daughter's stepmother," he let out a deep sigh and I could see the pain on his face.

"It's okay, Mr. Crowley. I understand. She's remarkably good at shielding the truth and getting people to trust and love her. I've been there, trust me." I reassured him. How on earth could I possibly be mad at this man? He was hurting, as much as I was for the loss of a person that kept on building dreams on a foundation of lies and deceit.

"Has she done anything like this in the past?"

I let out a humorless chuckle.

"She cheated even before we got married. But she swore it didn't mean anything and that she'd change, that she'd be faithful." I knew how dumb that must've sound.

"You loved her," Tyler Crowley shrugged, and looked like a little, insecure boy instead of the towering giant before me.

"As did you, I believe." He nodded.

"Our marriage was over before it even began. I hope it's some sort of solace to know that she would have broken you and what you had in a heartbeat. There's something about her that can't stop competing with her needs and cravings for materialism. I learned it the hard way."

Tyler nodded again.

"I have one question, Mr. Cullen," his gaze was intense and it looked like he was scared.

"Did you guys have children?"

I couldn't help but smile a little and shook my head.

"Thank God I was never the fathering type." I told him, and he seemed to relax noticeably.

"Thank God. I couldn't ever forgive myself if I'd known Tanya had a child she was neglecting elsewhere. Not after I've seen her act like my daughter meant the absolute world to her."

I smiled weakly. I understood.

Then came the question that I'd been dreading to know the answer to. I just had to know. I had to.

"How long?" I breathed. God, I needed another cigarette again.

"A little over a year." Tyler's expression was heartbreaking. Tanya Denali hurt us both. She deceived us, she played with us just for the hell of it.

Over a year.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"If you ever want to talk, here's my card." Tyler's hand reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and retrieved a sleek, glossy business card.

"Thanks, but I have to get going now." I pocketed the card and turned around to walk in Paul's direction again.

"I know it's unconventional, but I actually am glad to meet you, Edward Cullen. It makes me realize it's not always men who are the bad guys, and it makes me see that one person's actions can honestly affect a ton of other people's lives. You're a strong man, Edward. Don't let her get to you. If you need anything, anything at all —maybe some confessions for the divorce, let me know. I feel like I have to make this right,"

His words were heavy and meaningful and I couldn't help but smile a little. He was right, T's actions affected both of us in a lot of ways. The fact that he was prepared to confess and help me out meant a lot to me.

"Thank you, Tyler. I'm sorry for earlier, you're right. It was extremely good to finally meet you."

I turned on my feet and walked back to where Paul was waiting for me, my hands in my pockets and my thoughts cleared a little. This was all going to be alright.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Paul grins as we walked over to our stations at the front of the building. We were scheduled there until everyone was inside. After that, the two of us were supposed to roam the reception zone and the auction zone until everyone had left. Looking at the lists and cases of every object being auctioned told me that we'd pretty much be here until dawn.

"The women here look like they belong on a pedestal somewhere being fed grapes by men in toga's." Paul whispered to me. I snorted at his remark and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well. I guess you definitely won't find a new Mrs. Uley here."

"You're kidding right? I have more chance of one of them running off with my son. Aren't these women total cougar material?"

I laughed again and let my eyes roam around. They all looked basically the same. Fancy, expensive blowout or updo and an intricate array of sparkling and impressive jewelry on several bared body parts. Their outfits ranged from conservative to classy show-off to downright skank-overload. It was clear to me who actually came from money and who came to show off their sugar daddy's credit card.

"We're being so fucking superficial, judging these people like this." I chuckled as Paul and I got the last people inside and were rounding up the perimeter of the building to see if anyone was left behind or on the parking lot.

"What the fuck? You're standing there for over a fucking hour, and nobody is wanting to get in. You get away for like five seconds and boom…" Paul muttered angrily as we got up to the front of the building again.

"Boom, indeed." Was the last thing I heard before a sharp pain shot through my body and I felt a dull throbbing in my head.


	49. Chapter49

**I take it you guys hate me for the cliffy, SO here is what happened next... (over 2,000 words btw *smiles)**

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"I hope you'll understand how much he'll have to rely on you."

"Of course, doctor. Of course, that didn't seem like something you had to spell out of me."

Why was she here?

_Fuck me._

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"If something changes, make sure to inform me right away."

"Yes, doctor. Immediately."

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Blackness all around, it suffocated me. It made me feel claustrophobic, locked up.

I could hear them talking, I could sometimes feel their touches on my body. I could hear the machines.

Was I in the hospital?

What happened?

_I hate hospitals. _

_Where's Paul? _

_Did something happen at the auction?_

_Oh no, what about Butterfly? Is she still at my apartment?_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Bro, call someone."

I opened my eyes and squinted, trying to get used to the level of brightness in the room.

There it was.

The stiff, white sheets and the frumpy, atrocious hospital gown.

The beeping machine telling people that I was still alive.

The IV in my hand, making sure I got my meds and fluids.

"Hey, Boss. You scared us for a minute," Garrett was beside me, sitting on a wooden chair with tired eyes.

I tried to talk, but my throat felt dry and voice cracked.

"Take it easy, Cullen." Garrett said and reached for a cup with a straw on the little table next to my bed.

"Paul is getting the doctor for you."

Paul.

"Is he okay?" I croaked as I sipped on some water, the feeling of the somewhat cool liquid extinguishing the burning sensation.

"He is now. Paul was standing behind you when it happened and the bullet grazed his leg. He got a beating, but he left the hospital after about two days."

I frowned.

"How long—?" I didn't have to finish my question, because my friend knew me like that. I hated to waste time, even if I was sick or unwell.

"You've been unconscious off and on for about three days and you were in an induced coma for four more."

Induced coma?

"What happened man?" I was desperate to know.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor walked in alongside Paul with a smile on his face. He looked to be in his forties with slicked back, long blonde hair.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"It's important to keep drinking water if you're thirsty," Doctor Blonde told me.

I nodded.

"So, seeing as you've been darting in and out of consciousness, I'm sure you have tons of questions. Would you like me to wait for your wife to get here so she can be here for you?"

My wife?

"We've called her right away, she's been caught up on a business trip though, so she hasn't been visiting."

Business trip, my ass.

"Just tell him, doc. He's a big boy, he can handle it." Paul chimed in. Thank God for Garrett and Paul.

Voices from the hallway drowned out my thoughts, I recognized the voice immediately. I smiled.

"I can't believe you let me just sit in that cafetaria," her voice was angry.

"I told you it was going to be okay! And the guys texted me immediately, you're here and he's okay."

Emmett entered my room with a tired-looking Butterfly. There was no glitz, no glamour, her wings would've been dropped beside her little body. She looked at me, and her eyes brightened as she rushed to my side.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm so glad you could make it." The doctor went to shake her hand, but she just looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Oh, I'm not his—" Emmett broke her reply by shooting questions at the doctor, taking away the spotlight off of my Butterfly.

"Tell us, doc. We've been waiting long enough." He crossed his arms in front of his chest as Garrett gave up his seat for Bella. She sat down and grasped my hand, bringing it to her cheek.

"You got us so worried, Good Guy." She whispered. I could see a hint of shed tears, her eyes red and glossy.

"Edward, you suffered from a bullet wound in your thigh and trauma to the head when you hit the pavement. The bullet went through, clean and grazed your colleague on the way out. We had you in an induced coma because there was swelling in your brain. Besides that, you were very lucky. The bullet was millimeters away from damaging your femoral artery."

Millimeters away from death, then.

Bullet.

Trauma to the head.

"So again, how are you feeling?" The doctor insisted.

"My head hurts like hell and I have this throbbing pain in my leg." I told him.

"That's to be expected. You'll need physical therapy to recover the muscle in your leg, as soon as you feel well enough to get out of bed. It's the only way you'll be able to heal properly and make sure you won't limp for the rest of your days."

Limp?

I opened my mouth to speak but the doctor spoke again.

"You recovered fairly well already, the headache is the result of your concussion but I forsee that subsiding in the next couple of days. As for the rest, the remainder of your injuries are simply bruising, you won't have any scars on your face."

"That's good," I muttered.

The doctor stayed to talk to me a little while longer before he got paged for surgery in the emergency room.

Bella went to use the restroom and get a coffee, that was when Garrett couldn't shut up any longer.

"She's been here every fucking day, Cullen. You didn't tell me, and I'm sure you've had your reasons, but I hope you won't keep me in the dark any longer." I could tell I'd hurt him by excluding him, but I just couldn't risk it.

"Nothing is going on between us." I sighed and Emmett snorted.

"Yeah, that sure is nothing. I mean, even my Rose can't shut up about you and her so I'm sure it's nothing." He grinned like a lunatic and I rolled my eyes. The laughing made my head throb even more.

"We'll give you time to recover and Carmen is running CCS like a champ, so you have nothing to worry about." Garrett was shrugging on his jacket with a smile.

"You missed the baby shower, but it's fine. Kate sends you her best and she hopes you'll feel better soon. She would've been here, but she hasn't been feeling the greatest lately."

"Man, I'm so sorry." I croaked.

"Don't, you have to heal now. I gotta go, I'm on for a shift later and I want to hop home real quick to see my wife," he winked at me and waved as he left the room.

"I really want to give you two some alone time, Edward, but my Swan has been up days and nights on end because she worries so much. I'm driving her home as soon as she wants to go." Emmett explained. He looked tired himself, his blue eyes drained and his T-shirt wrinkled.

"Thanks for taking care of her," I whispered.

"No, thank you." He winked.

Bella got back with coffee for her and Emmett and a cupcake on a plate.

"I asked the nurse, and she told me you could eat it if you wanted to." She proudly walked over with the vanilla frosted cupcake and sat back down, the plate on her lap. She was wearing leggings and a huge sweatshirt that swallowed her, but she still looked like a million bucks to me.

She fed me little pieces and my stomach growled in response. It tasted so fucking good I think I actually moaned.

"God damn, I need myself one of those," Emmett whined and left the room to get his own little cupcake. I'm sure it won't taste as good as mine, especially since Bella was feeding it to me.

"I was so shocked when Rose called me." She broke the silence after I'd devoured half of the cake.

"Emmett called her since he heard what happened from Carmen. I got over here as fast as I could, but your wife was here so I hid out in the cafeteria."

I frowned.

"Tanya was here?" I wondered.

Bella nodded.

"I only saw her the first day, I could hear the doctor tell her something like how much she would have to take care of you when you got discharged, but she acted like nothing happened."

So I had heard Tanya, after all. Glad I wasn't on the verge of being delusional.

"You really have some nerve," I could hear Emmett in the hallway and my head shot up to the door.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath, shocked to see why he was being so rude.

He should've fucking thrown the bitch out.

"Oh my God, baby. I just got the call that you were awake." Tanya rushed to my side only to halt in front of my Butterfly. The toes of her high-heeled stilettos were aligned with Bella's battered Vans sneakers. She looked absolutely lethal, in her black faux-fur coat.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tanya spat at Bella, who sat up straighter in her seat. Bella pulled her hand away from mine and gripped the plastic plate from the cupcake tightly.

"No, nevermind. I don't want to know. I bet you're the one he fucks while I'm not home, right?" Tanya crossed her hands in front of her chest, and I could see her pantyhose were ripped at the knee. She probably didn't even have a change of clothes since she got thrown out of two houses.

"Excuse me?" Bella rose from the chair and even though Tanya was taller than her, she seemed to tower over her with confidence. I could see rage inside the deep brown, a storm hiding inside them as she took on the wrath of Tanya Denali.

This was not how I expected things to go.

They were never supposed to meet.

"You cheap, little whore," Tanya tsk-ed and pushed Bella aside.

"Takes one to know one, I guess?" Bella asked sweetly, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not that it is any of your fucking business, but I am not fucking anyone here in this room and I am his fucking friend." Bella said far too calmly.

My eyes widened and I just hoped they weren't going to fight, since I couldn't get between them.

"What did you just call my girl?" Emmett walked in, wall of muscle and rage.

"From what I've heard and have seen, there is only one whore in this hospital room. And I believe she's far from cheap," he smirked at Tanya. I could barely suppress a grin.

"You know what, I think I'll call the nurse. I don't know any of you, and you're tiring my husband. He needs to recover." Tanya's demeanor seemed to have changed. Instead of fighting, she was trying to mend the cracks in her façade.

"Go ahead, I think Edward still has a choice in who he wants to see and who he'd rather have jump off of a bridge," Bella smiled my way.

"I'm his wife!" Tanya shrieked.

"You're my ex-wife." I managed to raise my voice.

"I don't want you here, I don't ever want to see your face again. And you better sign those papers or I'll fucking crush you in court." I threw at her. I was getting worked up and my head was throbbing, but this was all worth it. The way her confidence left her body and the way her eyes turned sad made me feel a little stronger already.

"These people have been nothing but kind and generous to me. Both of them were there for me when you were pretending to be someone's loving fiancée. Do you get it now? It's over, Tanya. It's been over for a while now, but now I finally get it." I sat up in my bed and tried to ignore the sharp pain that shot through my leg when I moved. My hands trembled and I wriggled and fumbled until it was done.

"See this?" I held up the gold ring for her to see.

Tanya narrowed her eyes at me.

"It was the last fucking this I own that was yours. Now fucking go, you don't mean a single fucking this to me anymore. You disgust me, everything about you. I'm sorry I've wasted this much time on you, and I feel so incredibly fucking stupid for letting you mess with my head for so long."

With all the power I had, I threw the ring at her. It hit her clavicle and tumbled down onto the hospital floor where it spun around itself until it fell down, flat.

I'd done it.

I was done.

Abso-fucking-lutely done.


	50. Chapter 50

**Off course you'll get more than one today ;) **

**Happy Sunday, babes!**

* * *

My stay in the hospital was making me crazy. I hated the laying down and watching the endless reruns of bad soap operas on the crappy TV.

During the next couple of days, the police came in to ask me questions about the assaulters and I felt extremely bad when I couldn't help them at all. They told me that they were two guys with guns and masks, dressed all in black who tried to invade the auction to steal some priceless jewels. Luckily, the police had a lead, as it wasn't the first auction to be interrupted by two of those guys. They had a few tips and the criminals weren't as careful the last time they tried to rob an auction.

The police told me it was the first time there was any gunfire, and that perhaps they weren't skilled, which made me one lucky son of a bitch to have only gotten a shot to the leg.

Paul managed to describe their height and body shape to the cops, though, which was good.

Whenever I woke from drifting off, there was someone by my side. Emmett had told the nurses to keep Tanya Denali out of my way would she decide to show her face again —which I doubted.

Riley had called, and when he heard I was in the hospital, he sent over a basket of fruit and a note.

_She signed the papers, congratulations Mr. Bachelor._

Rosalie was the one to read the note, since she was just visiting me before her shift at Volturi. I hadn't smiled like this for a while now, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"So, I know Garrett was supposed to pick you up when you go home tomorrow, but I can take you to physical therapy if you want?" Rose and me had become great friends, and I appreciated her trying to do so much for me.

My eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. Wow, that would be great, seeing as I won't be allowed to drive until I'm fully recovered."

Rose smiled, lighting up the entire room.

"You know you haven't smoked one cigarette in over a week, right?" She blurted out suddenly, smirking.

"Don't remind me, woman." I chuckled.

"Now could be a good time to quit?" She asked.

I snorted.

"Yeah, probably. We'll see what happens when I get out of here," I told her.

"I gotta go for now, I have a thing later tonight and I have to go and get ready." Rosalie announced, standing up from the edge of the hospital bed and smoothing down her sweater dress.

"A thing? Is Emmett taking you out?" I wondered.

"Not really, Bella is." Rosalie smiled.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and winced as I felt the bruised skin stretch.

"She'll tell you about it later, so see you for your first therapy session, Edward." She kissed my cheek and smiled before she strutted out of the room.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

One more night, I mused.

* * *

**Most of you probably know I'm writing this as I go, no outline whatsoever. I'm liking the process, reading your reviews that lead and guide me along the way. If any of you have any suggestions, please let me know! I know where this story has to go and how I want to do it, but the little things can always be changed ;) **

**Enjoy the rest of your Sunday!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Dropping some bombs** ;)

* * *

The two weeks following me leaving the hospital, every day looked like the day before. I got up, showered and got dressed, ate and let someone drive me over to physical therapy. The guy helping me get back on my feet was Stefan. He was kind but very hard on me and was big on pushing my limits so I'd be back to my normal self in no time.

The days went on and somewhere between week one and two I called my parents to tell them about what happened. I wasn't one to make my folk worry, so I waited until I felt a little better. My mom almost threatened to drag me home so she could care for me, and my father insisted I drove over as soon as I felt up for the task so they could spoil me with dinner. The one conversation I dreaded came up as they had talked to Alice some time ago. They waited until I talked about it first, giving me time and space to heal from my marital battle wounds. Mom was glad to see Tanya go, as much as Alice was. They never really got along, but my mom managed to keep up pretenses, since she thought I found the one in Tanya. My dad didn't really understand why his son stayed married to a cheating, lying bitch any more than mom did, but he was much more vocal about it.

Alice came over most days, cooking dinner for me as Jasper worked long hours. We bonded again, talked and talked until she found my interest for my phone and the repeated text message quite unusual. She made me confess everything about my Butterfly, and I actually felt relieved when I told her. Alice thought it was great that I had so many new and exciting people around to care for me, and she absolutely insisted on meeting Rosalie, Emmett and Bella, to thank them for everything they did for me.

I just smiled and told her nothing happened between us, except for the one kiss we shared in the private dancing room. Alice never was one to judge people, so the fact that Bella was a dancer didn't really bother her. She didn't even linger on the fact, except for asking me if Bella would maybe teach a class of pole fitness to upgrade her body. I cringed and told her she would have to ask Bella in person —if it ever came to that.

By the end of week two, my realtor called to tell me that the condo had sold. There was one minor detail she told me at the end of the phone call. The new owner wanted to move in by the first of next month. Which was a week from today.

I panicked and called Alice and my parents, who —of course agreed to help me with moving and Alice took off work to help me pack like a pro. She came rushing in with rolls of tape, markers and a stack of boxes. I thought she would topple over, but she seemed to be doing just fine.

Emmett had some days off as well, and even Rose and Bella jumped in to help in the afternoon. Which meant the inevitable was coming: Alice meeting Bella. Alice meeting the Butterfly. Alice meeting the object of my thoughts and dreams. Isabella Swan.

Bella was packing away stuff from my bathroom as I assisted her by taking everything she handed me and wrapping it in newspapers and bubble wrap when necessary. Music blasted through the bluetooth speaker she brought, and I caught the occasional roll of her hips, making me look away quickly but she always noticed.

"You know I like it when you watch me, Good Guy?" She blurted out. I swear to all that's holy: no woman ever looked hotter carrying a dangerously large amount of men's shower gel bottles, her hair a mess on top of her head. It didn't help that she was wearing a pair of high-waisted pair of yoga pants that did nothing to conceal the fact that she was wearing a thong. She paired the poor excuse for trousers with a cropped hoodie, which showed slightly too much of her midriff for me to be comfortable with. And yet, we were alone since Rose and Emmett went to get some food and nothing happened. I was beginning to wonder if she thought of me more as a friend. Had I been friendzoned? But then again, friends wouldn't say suggestive stuff like that, would they?

"Stop being so fucking cute, Edward." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" I wondered and stood up from the chair she'd set in the bathroom.

"I'm not even doing anything," I shook my head and scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"That's the point, Good Guy. You're being too good again." I felt myself blush.

"Can I please ask you something?" Her smile dropped instantly and I wanted to reach out and comfort her. I didn't.

"Did I do anything to throw you off?" I couldn't believe she was thinking that.

"What, why would you think you did anything wrong?"

"Well, you haven't asked me out on that date yet." The floor seemed extremely interesting to my little Butterfly and I saw her biting her lip.

Was she insecure right now?

"Oh," I sighed.

"Really? Butterfly, I just learned how to walk like a normal person again and I thought you didn't want to anymore after what went down at the hospital." I confessed.

"You know, I have not been dated in a while," Bella joked and shuffled closer again, twirling a lock of my hair between her fingers. "I consider a movie with a bag of crisps on the couch a date, if it's with the right person."

I smiled into her touch and looked at her. I knew she'd gotten up early for her doing to come help me out and that she and Rose would have to head out to go work in about an hour.

"Would you like to help me look for a place to live tomorrow? I have zero time left and I don't know what to do with all my crap." I chuckled.

"I'd love to. I can ask around if the girls know anything," she said softly.

"Bella, as soon as I found a place, I want to take you up on that movie offer. I just want to do this right, if you don't mind."

Bella nodded and smiled like a maniac at my statement.

"Of course!" She beamed.

"By the way, didn't you tell me you could crash at your parent's place until you found something?" Bella wondered. She was right, my mom did ask me if I wanted that, but I didn't want to leech off of my parents. Their house was big enough, sure, and they had a massive garage where I could store my stuff. I was keeping it as a last resort.

"Yeah, but I want a place for myself. Try and wind down, you know." I shrugged.

"I get it, sometimes I hate having a roommate, but on the times Rose is gone to stay with Emmett, I have to admit that I do feel a little lonely." Bella said.

"Hey, guys! Dinner!" Emmett's voice echoed through the condo, whipping us out of our little bubble.

We sat down around the table, all of us looking out of place in Tanya's beige little world. I couldn't wait to get out of here. It was just my luck that the new owners loved the entire interior.

"I ah- wanted to wait to drop the bomb." Rose beamed and we all looked at her.

"Oh, what happened?" Bella jumped in.

"He's going to make an honest woman out of me, after all." Rose squealed and got her hand from under the table, flashing us the ring that Emmett had put there.

"Oh my fucking God!" Bella stood up to hug her best friend and I did the same for Emmett.

"Congrats guys," I told them.

"I know marriage left a sour taste in your mouth, and we wanted to wait to tell you, but I just want to wear this ring and flaunt it." Rosalie said, embracing me into a bone crushing hug.

"It's totally fine, Rose. I'm happy for you! I'm sure you guys will be extremely happy, as you are today." I smiled.

"Which leads us to the next subject of conversation," Emmett chuckled.

"You might have found yourself a place to live." He said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"You could take my room at the flat, I agreed to move in with Em and Bella needs the roommate to make rent." She mentioned.

Bella looked at me, wide-eyed and as surprised as I was.

"You could've talked to me about that first before dropping this into Edward's lap! You practically force the guy to move into the apartment, Ro!" It seemed like my little Butterfly was mad, or agitated in the least.

"I know, but I just.." Rosalie sighed. "I was enthusiastic and I mean, it's not like Edward can be picky in this case. He needs a place to stay, at least consider it temporarily, so you can look for a suitable apartment in the meantime and not feel rushed." She explained further.

I sighed and pondered the thought. Rosalie was right though.

I looked at Bella and smiled.

"I'm down if you are," I smiled.


	52. Chapter 52

**I'm on a weekend getaway with Mr. Pearly to celebrate our 7 years together, but while he got ready I decided to write some more. The internet is slower than drivers on a Sunday afternoon, but hey... What I'd do to make you guys happy ;)**

**Little time jump coming up after this one!**

**Big kiss!**

* * *

Moving in with my Butterfly?

Good idea?

I did need a place to stay, obviously.

But could I?

Could I possibly control myself, living with her?

"Boss?" Emmett's voice broke my train of thoughts as Bella looked at me, expectantly.

"Have any of you given it any thought that maybe Bella doesn't want this?" I wondered.

"Oh, she wants too." Rose snorted, earning herself a punch in the upper arm by Isabella Swan.

"If you don't want to, Edward, I get it." Bella's voice was weak and tinged with sadness.

"No, it's not that I don't want to," I started. "It's just, you've done so much for me already, and with your job and moving, it's going to be very busy. I don't want to wear you out."

Bella nodded and a small, sly smile graced her lips.

"Oh Good Guy, don't be afraid to wear me out. I'm a big girl, you know." She winked and I had to stifle a chuckle at the double context of her words. "I have some time off anyway, I have some stuff I need to sort out myself, so there is plenty of time to move you in."

My brow raised as I wondered what she needed to take care of, but I had a feeling time would tell me anyway. Especially if I was going to move in in her apartment.

"Okay." I nodded and smiled. "Why the hell not?" Rosalie applauded dramatically and Emmett just winked at me. I felt like I was starring in one of those obnoxiously predictive romantic comedy's on TV.

It's like they all know about our feelings for each other without us actually saying anything. Well, Bella told Rosalie, so I guess Rose told Emmett and Emmett got back to Bella.

Oh, and I told Alice, so by now Jasper would have heard all about my Butterfly, my mom would know as well, seeing as Alice can't keep a decent secret from anyone. In her defence, no woman is more greedy to find anything out that my mother.

"Great! So, can we start loading your place in ours now? I was planning on moving out tomorrow, anyway." Rosalie shrugged. This was all moving faster than I'd anticipated.

"I guess, yeah! There's no point in bringing it to my parent's place and then shipping it over to your place." I told her.

A knock on the door startled us, and I had a flash of panic that maybe Tanya would be back.

As I peered through the peephole, I snickered. It was my sister in her moving get-up, a pile of unfolded boxes almost obscuring her from my view.

"Ali," I smiled and took the carboard from her, and she let of a huge breath.

"Did you know some of your dirtbag neigbor is hogging the elevator?" She seemed out of breath, which was rare for Alice Cullen and her array of yoga and pilates classes.

"Seriously?" My mouth gaped open. "You took that much stairs with all those boxes?"

"Duh, did you think I'd wait until the prodigal tenant came down a tin box to rescue me?" Alice joked and stepped inside.

"Oh fuck, that's her?" Alice whispered in my ear when she took off her humongous scarf.

"I knew you had a thing for blondes, but that's so not the girl for you, Edward." It took me a minute to realize my sister thought that Rosalie was my Butterfly.

"What? No!" I said a little too loudly, since everyone looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Brunette," I whispered in Alice's ear when I passed her and sat back down at the table.

"Oh, my." Alice smiled and her eyes glinted.

"So, people. Let me introduce myself and let's move this along, shall we? The less time my brother needs to spend here, the better his life gets." Alice clapped her hands and Rose, Emmett and Bella stayed quiet, full attention on my sister.

"I'm Alice Cullen,my brother calls me Ali most of the time, so you can call me either. Thanks for taking care of Edward when when I couldn't go to the hospital and thanks your being in his life. I've noticed something change in him, he looks happy again and I can tell we're all going to get along perfectly!" Alice beamed.

"You must be Bella, right?" Alice stood in front of my Butterfly, her hand resting on Bella's right shoulder and the brightest of grins on her face.

Bella nodded and reached out, holding out her hand for Alice to shake.

"Silly girl," Alice chuckled and pulled Bella up to embrace her in true Alice Cullen fashion. My sister never passed up the opportunity to hug. Ever.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," Butterfly chuckled as she sweetly returned Alice's embrace.

I spotted Alice looking her over and felt slightly uncomfortable as her eyes shifted into mine, the obvious wink telling me she approved of my Butterfly. I wanted to groan out loud and cover myself entirely with a blanket —hiding from the world.

"I've heard so much about you, it's great to meet you, Bella." Alice smiled like the Cheshire cat, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Aaaaah, Alice." Emmett walked over, surprising my sister with an intense hug, squeal included when he put her down. My eyes widened and Rose bursted out laughing.

"Uhm, hi." Sister dearest smoothed down the fabric of her sweater and eyed Emmett suspiciously.

"You are the new security guy, right?" Emmett nodded and saluted Alice jokingly.

"Yeah, and this is Rosalie." He held out his hand to introduce Blondie, who in turn went in for a hug. "My fiancée," Emmett added.

"Oh, that's so exciting. Congratulations, you two!"

The three of them started talking and talking about weddings and turning Emmett's bachelor pad into a full-on home for two and I decided to tune out.

Bella snuck up beside me, putting a hand on my arm before she spoke.

"Your sister is so lovely," she said with big eyes.

"She is most of the time," I chuckled.

"We should talk about the whole roommate thing. I mean, if that's not something you're in for, I totally understand, but I'd have to start looking for someone to share the rent with soon. There's no way I can afford a two-bedroom on my own." She explained.

"You're positive you want this, right? I mean, I don't want you to do this out of pity, Butterfly." She rolled her eyes at me and I nudged her in the arm.

"Out of pity? Oh, come on. I think it's a wonderful idea, and it's all Rose's by the way. I was halfway done putting up an ad online for a roommate when she busted in the room and had an epiphany." Bella giggled.

"I guess I owe her," I shrugged.

"So you'll do it?" Her smile lit up the entire room. I decided I wanted to see that smile often. Everyday even.

"Of course, I can't wait." I smiled and I knew it: times were looking up.


	53. Chapter 53

**I said goodbye to my Grandpa yesterday, the ceremony was painful yet beautiful and I'm slowly but surely getting my head back in the writing game. I hope to write more today and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since my first night at Butterfly's Lair. Two weeks of back and forth and heated banter.

Two weeks of being subjected to the most evil bit of teasing I ever experienced.

Bella's scheming began innocently enough, darting through the kitchen dressed in nothing except for a towel and some wandering droplets of water. She was taunting me and she knew it, the sneaky Butterfly.

While I was thinking about how I was going to approach the whole date-situation, she made me feel even more nervous by flirting and just being her. It made me self-conscious and postpone my plans.

The classic 'do you want to go out with me' seemed too juvenile.

'Care to join me for dinner?' Seemed too obnoxious and 'how about a movie' didn't seem date-like either.

It had been so fucking long since I'd asked a girl out, I seemed to have forgotten everything about it in the meantime.

About one week into my new living arrangements, Butterfly was busy. She kept calling, knocking on my door to ask for an extension cord and mumbling all over the place. When I tried asking what she was up too, she promised to tell me later. It was odd, since we basically told each other everything that was happening. She told me about the clients at work and all the weird stuff that happened, the lives of the girls and how much better they all felt since the new security was installed. Up until today, she still hadn't told me any more about what she was doing to fill up all of her free time. Bella was up all day, neglecting her sleep and was consuming entirely too much caffeine — even to my standards, which made her snippy as hell.

Two days after I moved in, I went back to work. I decided that sitting on my ass all day wasn't doing anything for me or my nerves. It wasn't good for the whole quitting smoking thing either, as I was anxious and angry for the littlest things. I slipped and went out to buy a pack earlier, and had three cigarettes in a row before I stuffed the pack the back of my sock drawer.

I'd badgered Carmen into taking some vacation days, so I could go and take care of the paperwork at CSC. She kindly accepted and seemed extremely surprised about my will to do paperwork voluntarily.

"So, ah." Bella began, twirling some of her hair around her index finger. She looked nervous, which was new and powered up the coffee maker for her fourth round of espresso. She'd been twitchy all morning, after she woke up at round seven.

"So, ah, is the three hours of sleep creeping up on you, Butterfly?" I joked as I leaned against the counter, packing some lunch to go to work.

Bella smiled and cradled the cup in both of her hands as I watched the steam float from it.

"I know, it's not healthy by any means," she started and took in a big breath.

"What time do you have to go?" She asked me.

I glanced at my watch and shrugged. It was only a little after eight.

"I'm the boss, so who cared." I chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes at me and turned around to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I took the time to look at her properly, since she couldn't catch me with her back towards me.

She seemed to have lost a little weight, the usually skin-tight yoga pants a little loose around her thighs and I worried a little.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you're up to lately?" I tried and she whipped her head to the side, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Told you I would, Good Guy. I hope you're free on Saturday?" She said and turned into the nervous little girl again, biting her lip. Her hair was all over the place in a messy bun on top of her head, several strands escaped from the poor little hair tie.

"Saturday? Yeah, I'm free then. Why?" I beamed.

"Because, first of all I'm taking you on a dinner date followed by me telling you what I've been up to." She said matter-of-factly. I think my mouth gaped open. Butterfly laughed at my expression.

"Yeah, I'm taking you on a date. If I have to wait until you ask me, I'll be waiting until I'm in a nursing home, Good Guy." She came closer to me and put a hand on my bare arm. Her hand felt warm from holding the cup of coffee.

"Ask nicely." I teased, my lips inches from her ear. She looked up and huffed loudly.

"Come on, Butterfly." I whispered.

"Edward Cullen, would you please do me the honors of being my date on Saturday night?" She asked dramatically, doing a little curtesy, which made me laugh.

"Why, Isabella Swan, I'd be my absolute pleasure." I took her hand and kissed her knuckles, my lips lingering slightly.


	54. Chapter 54

I love you so so much!

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, I dealt with the paperwork and assigning the guys on jobs and found the task less hard to deal with then usual. Emmett had been the perfect addition for our team. He was always on time, rarely grouchy and always managed to put a smile on everyone's face.

The police called to inform me they found the robbers, two nineteen-year-olds who were angry at the rich people and wanted to swoop in and steal their sparkly things to sell them again. The night they shot me, was the first time they had a gun, the first time they turned violent. It was also the first event they tried to get into where there was security around. Luckily, word never got out to the press since they weren't able to actually enter and steal stuff. They ran as soon as Paul and me dropped to the ground and were in custody now, awaiting their charges.

I learned from Emmett that he and Rosalie had a date on Saturday as well, they were going to a gallery to see some photographer friend's work. It didn't really seem like his scene at all, but I guess we all have sides to us that no one knows anything about.

"I heard my Little Swan is taking you out as well?" Emmett winked and played with the pen on my desk.

"Yeah, I have no clue as to what she's planned though," I said.

"Knowing her, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. I better go now, I hate having to rush to a job." Emmett said as he got up and took a swig of his energy drink.

"'Kay, have a good one. If you need anything, call me. Okay?" He nodded before he saluted and left for the night.

It was around seven when Emmett texted me he arrived at the job, one of his regulars by now, by that time everyone was at work and I decided to go home.

Bella already left for work when I got home, the tell-tale of her running a tad late everywhere. The kitchen sink had her mug of halfway finished coffee and the remnants of a toasted bagel on a plate right next to it.

The door the the bathroom was open, and the scent of her body wash was still present. The hamper was more or less begging to be emptied, so I took it upon myself to do a couple of loads of laundry. I stuffed the towels into the washing machine and added detergent and fabric softener before I turned it on and walked over to my bedroom.

It was my room, sure, but it didn't quite feel like it. Rosalie had left her bed and the dressers, since Emmett already had everything at his place. Rose left me with a girly bed, for which I immediately ran off to the nearest Bed, Bath and Beyond in search for some sheets that made it less feminine. All my clothes fit nicely in the dresser and built-in little wardrobe and the expensive home-surround system looked a little odd perched on the tall, vintage dresser, taking up all the space.

I checked my phone after I took a hot shower and panicked when I noticed I hadn't replied to Bella's text, saying she got to work okay.

Part of me wanted to drive over to the club, watch her dance and steal her away for a private dance. We'd grown so close it would be highly inappropriate for me to be left alone with her while she was in her work clothes - or lack thereof.

I killed time watching TV from my bed, a pack full of Oreos and a beer by my side, until I felt myself drift off and my eyes grew heavy. The mattress shifting slightly and a muttered curse woke me up. Bella's arm was next to my head, in search for the remote. I was sleepy and mildly irritated, but that melted like an ice cream in summer when my Butterfly smiled at me..

"Well, good morning to you." I said to her with a wink as she noticed I was awake.

"It's five fucking a.m. Good Guy," she sighed and sat down next to me after shutting down the television.

"Got off early?" she looked exhausted and her hair was wet.

"Kinda , yeah. I took a shower at work and dealt with a bit of Aro's paperwork. He can't seem to figure it all out on his own anymore, and since it was my last night before I have a week off, I figured I could make the most of my time off-stage." Bella shrugged and I wanted her to tell me what was going on exactly. She was being so fucking secretive and cryptic and I wanted to kill myself for comparing her to Tanya.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Brown, tired eyes grew five sizes immediately.

"I mean, if you're seeing someone or something like that, you can tell me." I tried to appear cooler and less affected than I was, but the sly little Butterfly was on to me, scooting over to sit next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder as she spoke again.

"Oh please, we both know I only have eyes for you." she said softly and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. She lifted her head and looked at me, her cheeks slightly red.

"Kiss me goodnight?" she whispered.

I didn't waste any more time and took her chin between my fingers, leaning in. Her eyes fluttered shut, and as our lips were mere millimeters apart she went in and grasped me by the shirt I was still wearing. She pulled me closer and our lips touched, the feelings that coursed through my body so foreign that it felt like my heart would explode.

We kissed. Finally, and it was even more perfect than I could ever imagine.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N:

I'm sorry it took me so long, but a lot happened and it's been a hard couple of weeks. Happy reading xoxo

* * *

Saturday night.

I was nervous, tingles running all over my body and my stomach was tied into knots.

I'd been waiting for about forty minutes,

dressed and ready to go. I sat on my bed, my feet bouncing uncontrollably, a nervous habit I created by quitting smoking. What people said were pure lies: 'you'll be disgusted by the smell, you'll be so glad you're not smoking anymore when you see other people light one up.'

Pure and utter lies.

I craved the nicotine, I lived for the habit of smoking after dinner or before going to work, after stressful meetings or obnoxious clients. I craved it in moments like this: where I didn't have a fucking clue what to do with myself.

"I'm ready if you are," Bella said and emerged from the steam-filled bathroom. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets when I saw her. She looked absolutely magnificent.

Her dark hair was half-up, half-down and her skin looked glowy and soft from that deliciously scented body lotion she wore all the time. I'd wondered about her smell all the time before I got to know her, but now that I did know, it didn't even do her justice.

Butterfly wore a tight as fuck dark grey dress, knitted and adorned with lace on the trims and sleeves. A black, leather belt cinched her in at the waist, creating an hourglass figure that lots of women would envy. The back of the dress dipped down into a low V between her shoulder blades, almost all the way down to her bra clasp. Her legs were strapped in dark, sheer tights and she wore the cutest pair of combat boots with blood-red laces in them. No woman could ever make those boots look cute or pretty, but for Butterfly it was a goddamn fashion statement.

She approached me as I was still sitting on top of my sissy-bed, her hands reaching for mine. She laced our fingers together and looked down at me as she stood between my legs. I cleared my throat and tried to think of my grandma's underwear and blood pudding to keep my hard-on at bay.

"Are you okay, Edward?" She asked with concern. I smiled and nodded, kissing her knuckles softly.

"I'm better than okay. You look so beautiful, honestly." Bella giggled at my statement and tried to hide her blushing cheeks from me. Her scent enveloped me, fresh flowers and a hint of something else, something heavier and way more seductive.

"You smell hella good, too." I smiled, tracing her bottom lip with my finger.

"With the way you look, I had to at least try and look like someone who could stand next to you without it being weird as fuck."

I sighed.

"Butterfly, please."

"What?" She asked me.

"You look so good, I can't even begin to tell you. Honestly, it's me who has to step it up not to look like some kind of potato next to you."

"You're way too sweet to me, Edward Cullen." She shook her head and bit her lip, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Bella Swan, you are truly an enigma. One minute you're confident as hell, and the other you look like a kid who just got their candy taken away from them." I chuckled.

"Well yeah, I have two personalities, blame it on the job. I developed this nasty habit of not being able to keep them separated from each other over the years." She seemed sad and I didn't like it.

"Let's go, pretty girl. I'm so curious as to what you have in store for me." I beamed at her, and her smile matched mine effortlessly.

We ate at a small Italian restaurant together, and her phone kept blowing up as we were enjoying our pasta. I shot her an arched eyebrow, but Bella silenced her phone and dropped it in her purse on the floor -after she put it on silence. Dinner flew by and we spend the time in between bites talking and laughing, it was simply the best date I've ever had.

"Wait a sec," she yelled at me when I went to get my car out of the valet. "Give me your keys, please?"

My eyes widened at her question, because never in my life have I ever let anyone else drive my baby, not even when I was married.

"You want to drive my car?" I asked her, crossing my arms in front of my chest and looking at her -hopefully intimidatingly.

"Yes please, or else you'll know my surprise right away. We can't have that, can we," she got closer to me, putting her hand on my chest and her lips just inches away from my neck. I could even feel her hot breath on my skin. I was so hard, again and before the girl even did anything at all.

I pondered over her words, and decided that I wanted to make her happy. I made a huge deal about handing over my keys, letting them dangle from my keychain until they met her palm.

"Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun!" Bella exclaimed. She took me by the hand and lead me over to the car, pressing the fob to unlock the car and even held open the door for me to get in. I shook my head, laughing, because this seemed all wrong to me —someone else driving my car, but somehow I was extremely at ease.

Her driving was swift, smooth and somewhat on the fast side but I was okay with it. Bella seemed to know exactly what she was doing. To be honest, it kinda turned me on a little bit as I watched her drive from out of the corner of my eyes.

She parked the car somewhere along a lane of trees and left it running.

Was her surprise outside?

"okay, don't hate me but if I don't do this, my entire surprise will be jinxed." Bella stretched out to retrieve her bag from the back seat and rummaged around in it until she held up a fuzzy, lavender colored sleeping mask. I tried to ask her several things at once and blurted out some nonsense. Bella giggled at my outburst and twirled her fingers along the elastic band of the mask.

"This better be worth it," I mumbled jokingly as Butterfly strapped the crazy soft thing over my eyes. Her scent was intoxicating, getting closer and closer when suddenly her lips touched mine. It was soft and utterly sweet, but I didn't expect it in the least, so my body jerked in surprise.

"Well, if that's your big reveal, it's already worth it." I chuckled.

"Oh, Good Guy. We're just getting started on our evening."

I couldn't for the life of me figure out where the car was headed, but somehow I relaxed and leaned my head back against the headrest. I felt good and I finally didn't have to hide it anymore. I was happy again, and it was all my Butterfly's doing.


	56. Chapter 56

The car stopped, engine got cut off. I could hear Bella rummage around the car, probably getting her purse. Her door opened and I had to refrain myself from taking off the fuzzy blindfold.

She opened the passenger's side door and the rush of cold evening air hit me.

"We're here," she said and I could imagine her smiling down at me. Her fingers reached for the band on the back of my head and I felt it mess up my hair even more. I closed my eyes for impact, and she seemed to like it, judging by the playful tone of her voice.

"It's okay now, Edward. Open them," she urged me on. My eyes met her brown ones and I smiled instantly, leaning forward and pecking her on the lips bravely. She made a little surprised noise, but this was payback from when we were in my room.

"Stop making me lose my cool here, Good Guy. Those kisses should be illegal."

"Oh, Butterfly. I've only gotten started," I threw at her. The air around us grew heavy, thick with lust and desire. I couldn't wait any longer to make her mine officially, and I only hoped these kisses and the teasing would turn into a magical night together. If she didn't want any of this, would she kiss me like this? Would she act like this? After all, this was a date, right?

"Well, then I look forward to the rest of the night, to be honest." She said with a sly grin.

Bingo.

She held out her hand and I took it in mine, her warm touch spreading all through my body. Her dress had ridden up a little from driving, but there was no way in hell I was going to tell her that. The length wasn't even inappropriate, it was just the right amount of thigh and the fabric did magical things to her ass. Unfortunately for me, she noticed the fact that I'd been staring at her legs and ass the whole time because she caught a glimpse of herself in the big, reflective windows of some kind of art gallery and stopped in her tracks to pull the fabric down. She took in a deep breath as she unzipped her leather jacket and let it hang open.

"Okay, this is it. Turn around, Good Guy." The second I did, my eyes met the big canvas in the left window. It was a picture, black and white with hints of green and metallic blue of an abandoned car under a bridge.

"Wow, that's amazing! Is it a painting or a photo?" I asked because truly, I couldn't tell.

"Picture rendered and edited in Photoshop," she said to me, paying more attention to her shoes than she did to my face.

"Oh wow, that's cool. Do you know the artist?" I wondered. She simply nodded and bit her lip before she took my hand again and led me inside.

**_Welcome to the debut showing of I.M.S. Design._**

Inside, there were already a few people browsing around the airy gallery. Countless pieces of art hung on the walls, small and bigger ones scattered around like a carefully assembled collage. I was in awe of the colors and the artistic skills of this photographer, but then I saw something extremely familiar on my right-hand side.

The background was dark, a cracked brick wall and the only source of light was a single lightbulb, bare and hanging from a strand of electrical wire. The details were immaculate, with painted on neon lettering in a bright green and they seemed to illuminate the face and silhouette of the woman I could proudly call my friend nowadays. It was Rosalie, the letters of 'Siren', casting her in green as she sat on a barstool, bare-legged and wearing an oversized white T-shirt and nothing else. Her hair was draped over one shoulder and she stared off in the distance. It was an intimate portrait, so full of emotion and vulnerability. It was absolutely gorgeous, I felt like an intruder just by looking at the piece of art.

"It's Rosalie," I uttered and watched Bella break out in a wide grin.

"It is, and look there," Butterfly twirled around the gallery, deeper and deeper into the building until I saw it. My mouth dropped open and I felt myself blush furiously, the hot sensation creeping up from under my collar up to the tips of my ears. There was no denying in who it was. The silhouette was photographed from the back. Hair in complete disarray, the tips painted neon orange fading into the dark sepia of the background. One hand in the front pocket of a pair of jeans and the other one hanging straight down, one fuming orange-tipped cigarette between pointer and middle finger. I knew the parking lot surrounding the figure. It was me, there was no question about it.

"Are you mad?" Bella's soft voice broke my silence and as I looked at her, the pieces of the puzzle all came together.

The file in her room.

The initials.

The intimate picture of Rosalie.

Me.


	57. Chapter 57

"You're the artist, aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded shyly.

"I am the photographer, yeah."

The late nights, the computer issues that seemed to drive her absolutely insane, the late nights she didn't even go to sleep. It all made sense now.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I shook my head in wonder and grabbed her hands to pull her tighter to me.

"You truly are an amazing creature." I leaned in for a kiss, but she met my lips even before I was halfway there. Standing up to her tiptoes, she threw her arms around my neck and pulled her body flush against mine. I could feel all of her as my hands explored her back, underneath the leather and over the soft knit fabric of her dress. She moaned into my mouth when I let my tongue glide over her bottom lip and I groaned in response when hers met mine.

"Can't say I've ever seen my boss making out before." A loud voice and some laughter broke our magical bubble and I looked over to where it came from.

"Neither have I." I shot at him, laughing and hiding my flushed face from his view.

"Baby Swan, how much for my woman?" He cut to the chase, nodding over to the large canvas of Rosalie. I smirked, knowing he probably didn't like it that much that everyone here could see his fiancé in such an intimate display.

"Excuse me, McCarty. I'm no one's property." Rosalie interrupted, sliding one arm around Emmett's waist as she walked up to him. She looked strikingly beautiful with a pair of red pleather pants that seemed to reflect like a mirror and a long, lace tunic over it. The pair of black stiletto's made me almost sick of vertigo, but she wore them so casually like she never wore anything else.

"Check your ring finger, I'm sure that say something else entirely, Muffin." He whispered sweetly before he kissed her knuckles. I had to look away because again, their love and the grandness of it made me a little awkward.

"Congrats, Bells." Rosalie said and stepped over to her friend to envelop her in a hug.

"On both the opening and the big smooch," I heard her giggle.

"So, I told you that you were in for a treat, Boss." Emmett nudged my shoulder and motioned for the server to come over with his tray of drinks.

"And I'm so glad you managed to keep your piehole shut for once, Em." Bella said, taking a glass of prosecco from the server's tray.

"Miss Swan, do you have word?" The woman emerging from a closed door in the left hand corner of the gallery walked up to my Butterfly, a file in her manicured hands and curly strands of black hair around her face.

"That's the owner of the gallery, I better go see what's up. Be right back," Bella said to me and stretched out for once again, a lovely kiss.

"I bet she's going to tell little Swan that she's sold out already." Emmett said, looking at the little canapes the serving staff brought out.

"Honey, no offence but it's only officially opened like an hour ago." Rosalie said and rolled her eyes at her giant boyfriend.

"She's that good, I'm telling you." He walked away to follow the waiter, stalking him until he had a few of the little treats.

"So, what do you think?" Rosalie crossed her ankles and smiled at me. The shade of red on her lips matched her pants perfectly.

"How long has this been going on?" I wondered.

"Well," Rosalie took a sip of her sparkling drink before she continued. "She's been dreaming of photography forever, but she also wanted to dance until her legs gave out. After her injury, she wasn't able to dance full-time in a professional way anymore –she used to dance ballet and teach a while back but her knee couldn't handle that anymore. Her partner dropped her on stage a couple of years ago and her knee never fully recovered. She was devastated, but I pushed her to go to school for her photography if she wanted to dance at the club. I'd been working at Volturi for a while before she got in, but all I ever did and ever will do, is tending the bar." She looked up for a moment and walked closer, draping one arm around my shoulders. "She was so set on nailing this, on expressing herself and on making a brand for herself, not submitting to a mediocre job at some kind of newspaper to cover the articles or to become the kind of photographer who takes kid's pictures in school. She's always been this way, wanting to excel at anything she tries and making her own version of it. It's honestly why she is so respected and sought-after in the club, too. People like her because she's different. Her life as a ballet dancer was miserable. She barely ate, she was stressed and she had to fit the profile. She hated every minute of it but did it because she loved to dance. Now she finally figured out how she wants to live her life and I'm so glad she ran into you, Edward. You do realize you weren't the only one watching, right? You might have eyes like a hawk when it comes to her, but the Butterfly always looked for you since that one night. She shot that picture of you on my iPhone actually, one night when she snuck out the back entrance when she noticed you. It was the only picture of you she ever had and she made it into such a beautiful piece of art." Rosalie sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You can feel the loneliness and the pain in it, and I'm so fucking over the moon that the two of you found each other." I almost got tears into my eyes when she spoke to me like that. It was unbelievable that she knew her friend that well, but so fucking beautiful.

"I can't imagine that living with her hasn't been good especially after seeing that kiss, but tell me, Edward Cullen. How good has it been?" Rosalie asked coyly, eying me suggestively.

"You have a lovely bed," I chuckled and grasped the hairs on top of my head since the back got too short for that. I tugged hard and rubbed my forehead, needing to calm down. Needing a cigarette. Badly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rose's mouth gaped open. "I thought she could barely keep her clothes on when you were around."

I snorted.

"Well, she hasn't exactly been wearing a ton of clothes."

"No sex, nothing?" She asked.

The intimate conversation with Rose didn't really bother me, at all. I didn't care that she asked, it felt like we'd been friends for years.

"No, not until that kiss just now. It was the first one since I moved in, except for a few teasing kisses."

"Gosh, one of these days Bells is going to combust out of pure frustration, you know that?" Rosalie started laughing.

"You do know she's holding back for you, right?" She raised a brow and downed her glass off sparkling wine.

"What?"

"Yeah, she thinks you've been through enough already and she doesn't want to push you. But I thought after I moved out, you'd have made a move already, Good Guy."

"Sorry," I sighed. "I just don't really know how to handle situations like this. I've never been so out of my mind, crazy into someone before and I think I'm really falling in love with her, Rose." I admitted. Rosalie gave me the Puss in Boots-eyes that made me weak in the knees.

"Oh my God! That is so sweet… I can't even keep it dry," Rosalie said and dabbed her napkin under her eyes to make sure her makeup didn't run all over her face.

"I knew it, I totally knew it." Emmett's voice came out from behind us and I smiled at him, a little embarrassed.

"You're in love, Cullen. Admit it."

"I might be, yeah."


	58. Chapter 58

A/N; Big thank you to everyone who voted for me for the TwiFandomAwards! We're headed for round two :D Can't believe it...

* * *

The night had me feeling electric, the same way the energy that crackled between my Butterfly and me seemed to be all-consuming. She hung around me as often as she could, whenever she wasn't dragged away by clients or the gallery manager, she was plastered by my side and holding my hand like I was her source of life.

"I'm so over tonight, can we please go home?" She whispered into my ear, a while after Emmett wanted to leave, draggin a slightly buzzed and overly touchy Rosalie behind him. The two of them were so cute, it left me dumbfounded.

Bella's hands lay flat on my chest as she spoke to me, her right one trailing down slightly, lower and lower until she was dangerously close to my belt buckle. I had to chuckle and look around so no one caught us, even though we weren't even doing anything remotely scandalous.

"You're sure you're ready to leave your first gallery showing, Butterfly?" I muttered to her, taking her right hand and kissing the back of it.

Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief, and I thought about what I said but couldn't seem to find any innuendo.

"Oh, I'm ready alright. I'm ready for this to be our first night, Good Guy. So, just take me home please?" Now, how could I ignore such sweet words?

I reached into the front pocket of my jeans to retrieve my keys and my phone vibrated the second I held them in my hand.

_You still alive, brother dearest? You're due for a visit soon *wink*_

_Please bring the girl with you, I quite like her already._

I smirked at Alice's words. Bella arched a questioning brow, so I showed her the message. She snorted and took the phone from my grasp, typing an answer to my overly attached sister.

_Oh, he's alive alright. I'll be there, I'll take your brother. Xo-B_

I shook my head at her forwardness, but thought it was adorable.

"No buts, no nothing. I'm driving my lady home now, okay?" Bella's smile was endearing as she stepped away from the driver's seat and to the other side of the car where I held her door open for her.

"You better kiss her first," she remarked before she pulled onto the fabric of my shirt and got me closer to her.

I obliged, letting my lips meet hers softly. She kind of whimpered, turning me on even more than I already was and I let myself go, my hand roaming around her lower back until my palms lay on her ass, squeezing slightly and pulling her even more into me. I was sure she could feel how much I wanted her. Since Rosalie told me Butterfly was holding back, there was no way she'd take this the wrong way. Bella molded herself to me, leaning her body against the cool metal of the car as my mouth continued to devour hers. I groaned when she rubbed her lower body to mine and I felt like I was going to explode right then and there.

_That would not be a good idea._

"Oh fuck, Edward…" Bella whimpered when I exchanged her lips for the delicate, soft skin of her neck. My hand palmed one of her breasts and I instantly loved the way she seemed to be made for my touch, it was a perfect fit.

My teeth nipped the skin just inches from her collar bone when I realized we shouldn't be doing this right here, right now. This was not what my Butterfly deserved, to be mauled by a guy up against his car.

"Let's get home." I said, my voice shaky. I needed to get her home, in a bed as soon humanly possible.


	59. Chapter 59

I won't even try to make you read an A/N... LET'S GO!

* * *

"No buts, no nothing. I'm driving my lady home now, okay?" Bella's smile was endearing as she stepped away from the driver's seat and to the other side of the car where I held her door open for her.

"You better kiss her first," she remarked before she pulled onto the fabric of my shirt and got me closer to her.

I obliged, letting my lips meet hers softly. She kind of whimpered, turning me on even more than I already was and I let myself go, my hand roaming around her lower back until my palms lay on her ass, squeezing slightly and pulling her even more into me. I was sure she could feel how much I wanted her. Since Rosalie told me Butterfly was holding back, there was no way she'd take this the wrong way. Bella molded herself to me, leaning her body against the cool metal of the car as my mouth continued to devour hers. I groaned when she rubbed her lower body to mine and I felt like I was going to explode right then and there.

_That would not be a good idea._

"Oh fuck, Edward…" Bella whimpered when I exchanged her lips for the delicate, soft skin of her neck. My hand palmed one of her breasts and I instantly loved the way she seemed to be made for my touch, it was a perfect fit.

My teeth nipped the skin just inches from her collar bone when I realized we shouldn't be doing this right here, right now. This was not what my Butterfly deserved, to be mauled by a guy up against his car.

"Let's get home," I said, my voice shaky. I needed to get her home, in a bed as soon humanly possible.

When I drove home, I was quite positive that I may get a speeding ticket in the mail soon, but just way no part of me cared. At all. I felt on top of the world, like all the misery of the past couple of weeks, months and even years was somehow going to be worth it. It was silly to behave and feel like a lovesick teenager, but I just couldn't help myself.

I caught my Butterfly staring at me a couple of times, her smile and averting her gaze whenever I caught her was simply adorable.

My hand found her thigh each time I knew I wouldn't have to shift gears for a bit, the warmth of her skin soothing. She shifted her legs around several times, which left me with a smug smile on my face. She wanted this just as much as I did.

I got us home safe, and Bella kept holding my hand when she unlocked the door of our apartment. There wasn't much talking at this point, just a lot of staring and smiles and a lot of touching.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Bella asked, opening the fridge and staring inside.

I just shook my head when she retrieved a water bottle and screwed the top off.

"Is something wrong, Butterfly?" I asked when she put the bottle back down.

"It's just," she took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before she let it back out. "Kiss me, please?" I heard what she said, but her eyes mesmerized me right now. They told me something else as she looked at me with those big, brown pools of emotion.

_Yes, baby. I love you, too._

Out of nowhere came this wave of affection and overpowering love. I knew it was too soon, and telling her now would probably only make her think this was some kind of rebound. It wasn't, and I had to show her first before I told her. I couldn't screw this up.

I stepped forward, cradling her face in my hands and stared deep into her eyes, willing them to reflect hers that moment. Maybe she'd see it too like I just had, even if it just was a fraction of it. She just smiled at me and bit her lip. I kissed her bottom lip, making her teeth let go of it and I slid my hands down to her narrow waist, clutching her close to me. Butterfly sighed into the kiss, hands running up over my arms. I felt my jacket slide off of my shoulders and heard it drop on the floor before I felt Bella's touch on my bare skin, light as a feather and I needed more of it. Our kiss was soft as first, that gradually intensified up to the point where I felt myself pushing my Butterfly up against the fridge. The insides rattled which made Bella giggle slightly and she broke away, leaving me heartbroken and panting as if I'd just ran a freakin' marathon.

"You honestly want to do this right here, Good Guy?" She joked, averting my gaze by staring at the cotton blend of my shirt. I searched her face for clues that maybe she didn't want this, but didn't find any. I chuckled at her flushed cheeks and let my eyes wander. She was just so beautiful, too beautiful.

I raked my hand through her hair, resting it against the back of her head where she leaned into my touch like a little kitten.

"Come with me," she took my hand in hers and lead me over to her bedroom. It looked like she'd just cleaned it, no traces of her shoes or scattered folders and files anywhere. It was less chaotic, but it felt like her. Exactly like her.

She seemed to twirled around me, and then glanced over her shoulder to look at me.

"Sit." She instructed, so I arched a brow and obliged as I sat my ass down on her soft bedding at the foot of the bed.

She turned her back to me, closing the door and fiddled with her phone. Heavy bass music filled the room in soft volume and I could tell there was no way she'd be the little innocent, shy Butterfly anymore. The way she looked at me explained that she wanted more than that kiss this time and I would not hold back anymore. I physically couldn't anymore.

"Right now, I won't let you be that Good Guy anymore." She shook her head and toed off her boots, which she'd already unlaced. She stepped forward, in between my legs and looked down at me. I nodded, to tell her I knew what she meant and I did. She wanted me.

"Fuck all this tension, I can't take it anymore." I sighed and pulled her down to meet my lips again. This woman and her kisses could make me forget just about anything. Bella moaned and I could feel her shift around, setting her knees on the bed on either side of me. She already got me so worked up, there wasn't much need for any kind of foreplay: she'd mastered making my body talk to her already.

Bella felt like the only solid thing in the room, making me cling to her body like she was the only thing keeping me alive right now, sending wild tremors all through my insides, aching to get closer to her. I could feel her against my raging hard-on, the fabric between us driving me insane.

I pulled away from her lips, kissing my way down to her jawline and neck and lingered there, enjoying the way she squirmed on my lap whenever I would place some open-mouthed kisses there.

"Fuck. You weren't kidding when you said you were only getting started," she breathed.

"Take it off," I said, pushing her back slightly so I could admire her body once more in the tight-as-fuck dress she was wearing.

"Are we demanding things now, mister Cullen?" My eyes narrowed at her question.

"I swear to God, if you don't do it, I'll rip it to shreds."

She got off me and I wanted to cry, pull her back and tell her I was sorry, but she just giggled a little and brushed some hair out of her face. Her hands trailed to the hem of her dress. With her back still to me, she pulled up the fabric tortuously slowly until she revealed her tights weren't just the normal ones. They were the kind with lace trimmings, ending high up her thighs and fastened onto a garter belt. I bit my lip and just stared at her when she continued, lifting the dress up over her head. It ended somewhere across the room, neither one of us cared about its whereabouts. My gaze lingered on her legs, inching up over the smooth stockings and the creamy skin of her thighs and the swell of her ass. She was wearing the tiniest thong I'd ever seen, the only fabric there was too it, was a simple heart where the strings all came together.

She turned around and I'd seen her like this already -at the club, but this was so fucking different. Her bra was lace on satin, the perfect shade of purple that made her skin tone luminous. Her breasts were pushed up slightly, creating the most amazing cleavage on her, with straps that crisscrossed over her midriff. My Butterfly was exquisite, perfection. She leaned down to undo her stockings, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Let me." her head shot up, eyes meeting mine. They were darker than usual, fiery.

"Fuck," I muttered as she got closer to me again, raking her fingers through my hair and gliding lower and lower until she sat back on top of me, straddling me.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes, Good Guy. It's not fair, at all." She purred into my ear."

"You have seen all this before, and yet here I am. Completely oblivious to what you're hiding under there." She put her hand on my thigh, sliding up until her hand was on the bulge in my pants. "Now, I know you're hiding quite a bit and I just want to see. I need to see you, feel you. I need you, Edward."

Every trace of doubt in my head disappeared as I gave myself to her, completely. We kissed until she pushed my back flat on the mattress, my hips grinding into hers before I rolled us over to the side. Bella's hands made quick work of my shirt before they went to my belt buckle. She unfastened it swiftly and kissed my torso as she unbuttoned all four buttons. I wished I'd worn sweatpants, that would have made this so much easier.

I flipped over onto my back again and got out of those jeans as fast as I could. My heart throbbed into my head, I was just in over my head. Just like that, she was all touch and kisses and I hovered over her, my hands on either side of her body as I showered her body with kisses. I felt her skin, goosebumps on heat and nothing has ever felt this good. I noticed a slight tremble in my hands when I reached the ridiculous excuse of a pair of underwear.

"Show me how to get this off," I fingered the garter belt and the straps attached to her stockings. Bella giggled and sat up, reaching behind her back. She undid six clasps before she was freed of the purple satin, unclasping the straps and looked at me.

"You don't like them?" She asked, humor in her voice.

"I love them, but right now they need to go Butterfly," I said, pressing a kiss onto her shoulder.

I kissed her again, forcing her to lay back down into the pillows. My hands went for the stockings, sliding them down her endlessly long legs and throwing them over my shoulder once I was done. There she was, a halo of luscious long hair around her as she looked at me with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You're so fucking beautiful," she uttered. I shook my head, feeling self-conscious because of her little comment.

I didn't say anything back to her, instead, I let my actions become my words. Gentle caresses mixed in with needy touches and heated kisses until we were both naked, our bodies becoming one body like it was meant to always be this way.

Bella crawled on top of me and I touched her everywhere I could reach until she was panting and begging me for more. Her little sighs and noises were everything to me, passion coursing through us and around this room.

I felt just how ready she was for me, slick heat as I circled her clit slowly with my thumb while my mouth found one of her perfect nipples.

"Please," she whined adorably, chest heaving. I felt her hand against mine while I was working her closer to the edge, reaching for my hard cock. She lifted her body, sitting up on her knees and kissing my neck.

"Condom?" I managed to remember.

"Pill," she breathed. "I'm clean, don't worry." she panted as I circled her clit faster. She was beautiful like this, losing all control.

I hadn't had sex in forever anyway, and I trusted my Butterfly so I let her continue. She pushed me back down as she hovered over me, her hand guiding me against her entrance, teasing me.

She sank down slowly, and I watched her while I battled the urge to close my eyes at the goddamned sensation of her around me.

"Ah, fucking hell. You're fucking perfect," I said to her, my voice raspy as hell.

"I knew you'd be." She sighed.

Bella started moving, her body taking me on the best high of my life. She leaned forward to kiss me. A deep, searing hot kiss as her hips gyrated and I couldn't hold back the obnoxiously loud grunt coming out of my mouth as she guided my hand back down to her clit. I needed my Butterfly to feel good, I needed to make her feel exactly as good as she made me feel right now.

"God, yes." She moaned, her head thrown back and the very tips of her hair tickling my legs. "More, please."

I lifted my hips each time she came down, the more powerful and harsher movements seemed to be precisely what she needed.

I felt my balls tighten and I knew I wasn't going to last incredibly long. This just felt too good and it had been way too long since I'd had sex.

With my hands on her hips, I tried to steady her and rocked back up hard. I could tell she liked it, as her moans got louder and more explicit each time I did that. Bella kept one of her hands on my chest to steady herself as the other one replaced mine on her clit. The sight alone almost made me come right then and there.

"Yes, yes. Oh fuck, Edward." The sound of my name on her lips on this occasion was everything, the way she scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes in pure pleasure only spurring me on.

"I'm so close, Butterfly," I grunted, almost ashamed to admit it.

"Me too, you're so fucking great."

I took the time to watch her again, arched back and flushed chest all the way up to her neck.

"Edward… I'm gonna," she gasped for a breath and I nudged her hand out of the way, taking over, enjoying the feeling of her nails lightly scraping over my chest as she rocked on top me, her movements frantically in search of her release.

I tried to hold on, hearing her breathing hitch before I felt her walls flutter around me with a loud 'fuck'.

Just like that, I let go and couldn't stop the moan from coming out of my mouth. I let go, my heart thundering in my chest as I fell over the edge.

"Oh my fucking god," I muttered, entirely out of breath while my Butterfly smiled at me.

"Don't you ever make me wait that long again," she said and collapsed next to me, her legs draped over mine, one tangle on top of her sheets.

_There was no way I could even if I wanted to._

* * *

**So. How was this for you? *lights cigarette***


	60. Chapter 60

Weeks and months passed, the bliss stayed and never seemed to dull. The room that was originally supposed to be mine —Rosalie's, now only served the purpose of housing my clothes and stuff we didn't have any other place for.

Sapphire was still dancing, although she had cut her hours significantly. Even though I knew she was only dancing on stage and she didn't do any private sessions anymore, the caveman in me enjoyed the fact that I had her more to myself now. Bella was exploring her other talents even more, taking more pictures than ever and truly unfolding her style. People were loving her work, and I too was mesmerized every time I spotted her editing something new.

Life was good and for the first time in ages, I felt like myself.

I felt happy.

Content.

Work was busy again, and life in general seemed to fly by at a rapid pace because in the blink of an eye, Rose and Emmett's wedding was coming up. The morning of the wedding, Bella was frantically moving through the apartment with clothes and coffee and hair tools whilst I enjoyed my cup of coffee on the couch.

She passed me, wearing the most sinful pair of underwear and matching, strapless bra. Rosalie insisted on making Bella choose her own dress, since Rose hated the fact that brides always make their bridesmaids or maid of honors wear the most hideous of ensembles.

My girl did not disappoint, at all. When I finished getting dressed in the suit Alice dropped off for me —sapphire with crisp white shirt and a matching blue tie, Bella emerged from the bathroom wearing the dress she picked out. She was absolutely obsessed with me not finding out before we left, which was pretty funny to me. The dress was shorter in the front than it was in the back, a see-through lace design on top of a black glittery fabric. As my eyes went up along her legs and body, the bodice was skin tight and did incredible things to her breasts. I was positively drooling when my eyes met hers and I took in the dark makeup she hadn't worn in a while.

"Whoa," I managed to breathe out. Bella smiled at me, slyly and rolled her eyes at me.

"No, you look fucking handsome." She said and trailed a finger up my chest along the softness of the tie.

"If you touch me any more than this, I'm not sure we can ever make it to the venue." I grinned.

We haven't had the guts to keep our hands off each other ever since that first night. I couldn't help myself, and it seemed like it was the same for Bella. We were always touching, too. Holding hands while walking, Bella snaking a hand on my bicep when we sat next to each other with friends… It was honestly scaring me a little with how well everything was going.

"I'll be good. Now go and let me put on my shoes."

I arched a brow when I saw Bella reach for a shoebox I hadn't seen before.

"What are those? "

Bella's eyes gleamed with mischief when she opened up the lid of the shoebox.

"Rose made me promise: no boots. So these are not boots." Bella said, matter-of-factly.

I grinned when she pulled out the dark blue, satin pair of high-top converse out of their little confinement.

My girl would not wear heels.

My girl would never wear heels.

" They're really nice, though." I remarked.

"You do too, Good Guy, " she smirked.


	61. Chapter 61

**I've been soul-searching, lol. I found my drive back ;)  
**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the end is near ;-)

* * *

Of course, leave it to Rosalie Hale, paired up with my sister Alice to plan a wedding in record time. If someone would've told me they did this over the course of year, I would have believed it without a doubt.

The entire night was magical and I couldn't help but take my mind _there._

I promised myself I would never do it again, I would never let my guard down like that and I wouldn't ever, ever marry again.

That was the plan, anyway, but as I watched my Sapphire spin around on the dancefloor, I couldn't help myself.

Thoughts of her in one of those dresses, in front of our people and her eyes on mine as she walked towards me kept swimming around in my vision.

I couldn't, at least not now. It was far too early.

"Thanks again, Good Guy. You're sister is absolutely amazing." I felt two warm palms on top of my shoulders and a strand of hair in between my collar and neck.

I smiled at Rose as I tilted my head to meet her eyes. They were still blue, but sparkly and joyful. She looked perfect in her ivory, lace dress that seemed to be painted on her body.

"I swear if you're going to keep telling her that, she'll float right out of the ceiling. " I chuckled, amused at Rose's admiration for Alice.

"Hey, you have to hand it to her, Edward. She's pure planner-God-material." Rosalie chuckled.

"How can you even function in those shoes?" I shook my head humorously at her outrageously high heels, Rosalie looked more like a goddess herself than a bride.

"Years of practise, my dude. So why are you sitting out here all by yourself? Come dance with us!" She exclaimed, tugging on my hand profusely.

"You simply can't deny the bride's wish to dance with you, man." Emmett laughed as he walked back to the dance floor carrying three glasses of champagne for him and the girls.

I sighed deeply and nodded.

"Alright, you're lucky it's your wedding day, Rose."

Emmett made some kind of hand signal the DJ seemed to recognize immediately, since the next song was suddenly really slow and sappy. It wasn't Rose nor Em's taste, for sure but it was the cue for everyone to join in on the dancefloor and grab another person close.

"Babe, I hope you don't mind if I take your guy for a spin?" Rosalie asked Bella. She just laughed and shook her head as Emmett took her hand in hers after he dramatically bowed like some kind of olden times gentleman.

"Can I have this dance, Mrs. McCarty?" I followed suit and Rosalie put her hand in mine, the diamond on her finger sparkling in the dimmed lights of the dancefloor.

"Well, look at me. I've only just gotten married and here I am already dancing with some other guy." She joked.

"Thanks so much again, Edward. I'm not kidding, your sister is a gem. She's so easy to love, as well. I absolutely adore every single thing about today." Rose put her head on my shoulder as we swayed to the music.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I muttered.

"For what, GG?"

"For everything. I mean it. Thanks to you, I got to know Bella and well… She's the best thing that ever happened to me. All jokes aside, she makes me think of nights like this, even though I already had a night similar to this one, it would be so much better since it would be real."

Rosalie gasped slightly and lifted her head to look me in the eyes.

"I swear to God, are you planning on proposing?" She whispered, her eyes firmly planted on my girl and her husband making an utter fool of themselves as Bella took on the role of the man leading Emmett's uncoordinated feet around on the floor.

"I don't know, I shouldn't have said anything honestly." I shook my head and felt silly. I was probably going to get a lecture from the Big, Bad Blonde.

"What? No way, you can tell me anything. I swear. I thought you never wanted to do this again?" She remarked. I shrugged.

"It's so different, Rose. Everything is and I can't explain it."

"She feels the same way, you know. She told me a few weeks ago that she never fell for anyone like she did for you. And I believe her, I see it in everything she does. She's changed so much -for the better and for all I know, so have you."

My heart grew five sizes when Rosalie said that. I knew I wasn't the only one feeling this, but I had a hunch that I was making myself look like a naïve idiot talking to my girl's best friend like this.

"And don't ever feel humiliated by your feelings, Edward. I'm sure Tanya had her way of making you do that, and after all those years that she hurt you and corrupted your heart, it's only fair that you feel whole again. You deserve it. Bella does too, you know."

"You're right. But I won't propose right away, I want to do this slowly and I want to do it right this time around."

"You could never not do it right, Edward. After all, this is Isabella Swan we're talking about, and from all the stories she tells me, I bet there is nothing in the world that you could do to her that would make her feel less in love with you. Ever."

"Thanks again, Rose. And you are by far the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." I meant it but she lifted a brow.

"We'll talk again soon, boy. I bet there's one lady that would be the perfect bride and you'll see her on your wedding day." She winked at me and just like that, the song was over. As was our conversation, but it left a smile lingering on both our faces.

"Boss, come outside with me for a minute, will you?" Emmett said and nodded to the door.

"What's up, married man?" I joked and leaned against the cool brick wall. The habit of searching for a pack of smokes was still there, but I had none in my pockets so I looked a little odd.

"My girl just dropped a big bomb on me just now," he started.

"What? What happened?" My eyes widened and Emmett leaned closer to me.

"She said she wants this with you. And she swore me not to tell you, but she wants to go down on one knee for you, dude!" Emmetts revelation was a little shocking.

"What? No! That's not how I want this to happen!" I panicked.

"Relax, I told her not to rush things even though she was pretty hyped up. I made her promise not to do anything tonight because else Rose would kill her for taking away her spotlight." Emmett chuckled. He knew how to play my girl perfectly, and I loved him for it.

"Good. Because I want to propose to her." I stated, sure of myself this time.

"Than you better hurry, man."

* * *

**So. Who's going to propose first? LOL  
**Love you guys

xoxo

Pearly


	62. Chapter 62 - The End

**This is it, peeps. *sobs***

**Read my little rant at the bottom please :) **

* * *

I watched her, like a hawk.

Tonight was going to be our night. The night we've been waiting for.

She exits a door and emerges out of the shadows, but not alone. Her friend, the blonde struts in front of her, clutching a bouquet of purple dahlias tied together with some greenery and a blue, silk ribbon.

I barely even heard the music in the background as she got closer. All I could hear was the sound of my erratic heartbeat.

Rosalie shot me a wink, her crystal-like, ocean eyes big and full of twinkles as she walks over to my left to stand in her spot.

There she was.

Beauty, my utter happiness.

My heart, in stunning cream and lace.

Her endlessly long legs crept through the impressive slit adorned with the intricate lace details and I felt my pulse quicken even more.

I attempted to take a deep breath in, but it came out shaky as she halted in front of me. She didn't want anyone giving her away since she was her own woman, so I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. As I dipped down to do so, I spotted my parents and sister in the front row, smiling sweetly at the two of us.

From that moment on, everyone but her was tuned out. I had eyes only for her, for her deep brown eyes with the smokey shadow and the black liner and the braid of hair that seemed to have been assembled by fairies.

Blue was a theme, as it always was. Her braid had the ribbons, her ears the twinkling studs, and her waist a sapphire-colored belt that tied it all together. I'd never seen my girl in white, but man, was she a vision.

My brother-in-law got ordained a few weeks ago since I wanted him to be the one to marry us. Jasper was full of wisdom and beautiful words, a trait so often complimented by Alice. She was right. As I listened to him, talking about love and how we seemed to have found it when we least expected it. How sometimes, you need to let go of your insecurities and your fears and just jump feet-first into the unknown.

"Edward, my Good Guy. I had a crush on you from the moment I laid eyes on you. It was the strongest emotion I've ever felt in my entire life and I wanted to pursue it. I needed to, I craved it. You had this look on your face like you were always deep in thought, and that crease between your brows that I longed to kiss goodbye. You were bothered, pained and I couldn't help but hate it. Our talks were memorable, they were like something you watch on a show, something you read about when you're a teenager. They made my heart spin and my insides tingle. Slowly, but surely the crease between your brows disappeared. I loved you from the moment you kissed me, I adore your every little tic and habit. How your eyes get crinkly when you smile, or the hint of those little dimples when we're almost passing out from laughter. How you sigh when you tell me you love me and how you play with my hair when we watch television. I love you, Edward Cullen and I promise to love you for every day of my life, for every second together and for every second apart. I will love you until I can't remember my name, and even then I will never, ever forget what you mean to me. I want it all with you, and I wish that we could have started our life together much sooner. I'm grateful for you, for everything you've done for me and for everything that you are." Bella took a deep breath in, a mischievous smile playing around her lips. "Plus, I'm a tad pissed off that you proposed before me, but I forgive you, because I love you that much." I smiled and could here some of our friends chuckle.

The vows got me to tear up, something I anticipated in advance because my girl always managed to pull my heartstrings.

My voice was a little shaky when I started mine but she squeezed my hand mid-sentence and I knew all was right. I wasn't doing this for the room full of people, not could I see them anymore. This was for us, our moment and this was for my Isabella Swan.

By the time I was done, and I once more saw the bleakness of my life before Bella flash before my eyes everything was forgotten. All the wrongs of my ex, the accident, and the drama. It had all vanished like it never happened. From today on, my life would be so much different, so much better.

"… I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the girl, brother." Were Jasper's last ceremonial words.

My hands found Bella's waist, flying over the delicate fabric where I could swear I felt her body heat through it and my lips crashed onto hers. It was sweet, full of meaning and I could feel a tear from her glide over her cheek.

The ring was perfect. Black titanium bands, matching with her engagement ring. I found the ring whilst browsing online: a black band with blue little stones and a princess cut, sapphire diamond in the center. We found wedding rings to match. Mine was all black with a sapphire blue line in the center of it, while Bella's was a slim band with blue stones throughout. I was lucky the store was having a late-night opening one night when I was done with work. After I proposed to my girl on a drowsy Sunday afternoon, in the middle of a movie night marathon, she swore she would have done it herself only days later.

Alice had a hissy fit when she found out I was going for black rings, but soon came to the realization that it was the perfect fit for us. She also wanted to hit Bella over the hear for wanting to buy simple white leather converse to wear under her wedding dress, but again, why would she go for something so unlike herself like heels on her big day.

It was perfection, the entire night. The food was delicious, the crowd was small but intense and everyone was having the best time.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella whispered, clinking her glass of white wine against mine during dessert.

"Mrs. Cullen," I whispered back. My hand was on her bare leg, the fabric of the bottom of her dress dragging over the floor.

"I love you so much, Good Guy." She breathed.

"We've just gotten started, Sapphire."

\- **THE END -**

* * *

**I'd like to thank every single reader of this little fic. I started this on a whim, without any trace of outline or anything since I was so excited. I couldn't be bothered with looking for a beta, since I wanted to post as much as I could, whenever I wanted to. After all, I didn't think this story would get the kind of attention it did in the end. I am beyond happy, and I couldn't dare to imagine a success like this. I swear to everything that is dear to me, I never expected this. So if you guys would like this fic sorted and beta'd and made better in any way, shape of form, let me know :D I'll make sure to find someone who makes this fic better to read and follow. I fell in love a little with my Good Guy, I must admit and from seeing you guys' reviews, I guess a lot of you did too. I don't think there will be a sequel to this story, since I loved the mystery and the drama -LOADS but I am still writing other things right now. Make sure to follow me on Facebook for updated and other little fun things :D**

**As always, thanks for reading and see you next time**

**xxxx**

**PearlyFox**


End file.
